Uиďεя Sαммε Tαğ
by Schinkovinu
Summary: DenSu. AU & OtrasParejas. —Escuchen, tengo una mejor idea… Si tanto les gusta esta casa, compártanla. —¡No! —respondieron danés y sueco, en el mismo instante. —Vaya… ni siquiera lo pensaron. "Cuando se mudo a su nuevo hogar, tuvo que asimilar el hecho de que debía 'compartir techo' con otra persona. ¿Qué consecuencias trae juntar dos polos opuestos en el mismo lugar?" For AnielRyou
1. Padrino ¡Ni de loco! Ó ¿Debería casarme?

Como dice afuera, esta es una historia DenSu y por si fuera poco, es AU. No lo se, ese genero me corretea mucho y suele venir conmigo pegado a la mano. Antes de decir otra cosa, si no gustar, no leer. Este fic esta basado en la diversidad de roles que tengo con muy cercanas personas que son mis amigos, solo lo subo sin esperar nada a cambio, aunque criticas constructivas siempre son bien revisadas, y si no tienes ningún problema con el medio crack [aunque no tanto] Bienvenido seas!

No se de cuantos capítulos sea este Fic, aunque mi propósito aquí es… hacer notar el diverso tipo de carácter que tienen ambos, con leves toques de humor y algo muy a mi estilo, me parece sexy esta pareja y posible también, solo doy mi pequeño aporte al mundo J

Para cualquier duda o aclaración, pueden dejar un comentario o contactarme.

_NOTA:_ Quizás hable mal de algunos personajes, no lo se, tratare de no, pero por favor, pido tolerancia, dado que el DenSu es mi pareja favorita y yo respecto a las demás parejas, los manejo a mi punto de vista, probablemente quede un poco OCC en algunos caso. De todas formas gracias por leer. Dedicado a mi bella esposa _Aniel Ryou_.

Disclaimer: "Hetalia Axis Power/Word Series" Ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, eso si, la historia [o esta cochinada] si me pertenece, no tengo miedo de que la plagien XD pero de todas formas están advertidos.

**Advertencias: **Probablemente Lemon, heterosexual, Yuri y Yaoi. Lenguaje un poco obsceno. Por todo lo demás, mis fumadas (?)

También, algunos personajes no tienen nombres humanos por lo cual me tome la libertad de tomar prestados algunos, no son tan originales pero sirven, si has leído hasta aquí, te lo agradezco mucho y ya no te perturbare más XD

Dinamarca: Dan Andersen

Holanda: Dirck De Lange

Menciones de Holanda x Belarus (?) [¿Qué? ¿Algún problema? 3 ] DenSu, porsupuesto y UsUk.

* * *

><p>—<strong>:— UNDER SAMME TAG —:—<strong>

_By Victoria Schinkovinu_**  
><strong>

— ¿M-matrimonio? —dijo con incredulidad y arqueo una ceja. Su compañero asintió, y la sola idea de eso provoco que el rubio se estremeciera… Negó con la cabeza mientras lo procesaba— ¿Matrimonio? ¿Tú? ¿También…? —sabia que para tal noticia su comportamiento no era precisamente él adecuado, ni el esperado pero…

Tres hombres se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa, celebrando como los hombres que eran, él dueño de la casa se encontraba ocupando él sillón más grande, soltó un bostezo, aburrido. Eran más de las tres de la mañana y después de las platicas, discusiones, risas y cerveza, él cansancio por fin se hacia presente para los bebedores.

El segundo era un hombre sonriente con lentes, quien les había notificado con orgullo su más grande noticia a los otros dos, verdaderamente se veía feliz, y por si eso fuera poco se encontraba encantado y divertido de la reacción de su ultimo compañero.

El tercero, era un hombre rubio, alto y despeinado [y no es que el anfitrión le hiciera competencia], había más cervezas vacías de su lado, a penas y se le notaba la ligera desorientación digna de cualquier borracho. Unas maletas sin desempacar reposaban a un costado, llenando él sillón que debía ser para dos personas, se había apropiado de él, como era su costumbre.

— Ah… entonces tú también te casas… —dijo él dueño de la casa, no tan sorprendido con su ultimo compañero, lo medito por un momento y después le dio un gran trago a su cerveza— Felicidades… —miro a su compañero, que seguía con la boca abierta— Dan… —inicio con voz serena— ¿Te vas a tomar eso? —señalo la cerveza.

Esto lo miro como si lo hubiera insultado.

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —se levanto, indignado, meneando el vaso y rego un poco de alcohol por el piso.

— Maldita sea… Manchas mi alfombra… —gruño.

— Tranquilo _Bufón_ —soltó una risa divertida y se acomodo los lentes— Deberías sentirte feliz por mi Dan… —para no quedarse atrás, le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Quién dice que no lo estoy? —gruño— ¡Pero de eso no estoy hablando! Estamos hablando de ustedes… —miro al dueño de la casa y lo señalo acusadoramente— Dirck, Hace a penas una semana, me llamaste para notificarme que te comprometiste, con tú novia, la belarusiana…

— Natalia… —corrigió el mencionado y miro hacia él techo, para sonreír levemente.

— Si… ella… —rodo los ojos— Se me hizo difícil de creer que este miembro con patas se casara con alguien… —siguió señalándolo y miro a su compañero, continuando con su sermón— Regreso de Dinamarca… y ahora tú… ¡TÚ ALFRED! —apunto la cerveza en su dirección, derramando otro chorro.

— ¡Dan, Mi mesa…!

—… ¿Y ahora, ahora tú vienes a decirme que también te casas? —las planeadas diversiones del fin de semana se vieron frustradas de repente, los miro a ambos, uno gruñía y él otro hacia un esfuerzo por no reírse— ¡No puedo creer que me estén haciendo esto! ¿Se amarran tan pronto…?

Aquí ambos replicaron y la habitación se llevo nuevamente de discusiones…

— Si, si, si… —se volteo lo poco que le quedaba de alcohol en el vaso, se limpio los labios y volvió a sentarse, miro la cerveza con mortificación y abrazo la botella, negando instantáneamente con la cabeza— No puedo creerlo, recién vengo y me acaban de arruinar las diversiones de mis futuros fines de semana… Son crueles… muy crueles…

— ¿De que demonios hablas? Seguiremos saliendo… —dijo Dirck estirándose para abrir una nueva cerveza… rodo los ojos, esto ahora amenazaba con ir para largo— Ya pensé un muy buen bar para él fin de semana, van bailarinas exóticas…

— ¡Pero no va a ser lo mismo! ¿No te das cuenta? Estas C-O-M-P-R-O-M-E-T-I-D-O… No se como sea Natalia, pero no quiero que un fin de semana cuando llegamos a tu casa salga a amenazarnos a mi y al americano con un cuchillo… ¿No lo entiendes? Son novias permanentes… y no solo eso… son también… —iba a continuar pero fue…

— Que nada va a cambiar, amigo… Te lo prometo —él dueño de la casa no lo escuchaba realmente, tomaba de su nueva cerveza… esperando que él otro se callara.

— Si Dan… Estas exagerando… Es más… Arreglare un encuentro, es un gran chico…

Drick escupió la cerveza en dirección al danés, este exclamo un 'Mierda' antes de lograrse quitar a tiempo.

— ¡Mis jodidas maletas! ¿Qué demonios te pasa holandés?

— Alfred… ¿Te vas a casa con un hombre? —lo miro y parpadeo perplejo, luego busco al danés para pedir una explicación, pero este estaba ocupado maldiciendo y amenazándolo con la botella— ¿Con un… macho? —continuo, incrédulo.

—… te voy a meter esta botella por él…!

— Si… —dijo Alfred levantando la frente con orgullo, verdaderamente, de los tres, era él más sobrio ahora— ¡Hahahaha! ¿Eso tiene algo de malo? Es adorable, llevamos saliendo 2 años y ahora creo que no puedo esperar más tiempo para unirlo a mí…

— ¿No ah tenido sexo? —él danés alzo ambas cejas, deteniendo su drama.

— Casarnos… Dan… —explico… con sudor resbalando por su frente.

— ¿Qué? —él holandés los miro consecutivamente, bufo y frunció él ceño tomando de la cerveza— Cielos… ustedes si que son raros…

Ambos lo miraron notoriamente ofendidos.

— Claro, claro, tú no le has coqueteado a un hombre antes… ¿Te acuerdas de…?

— Es diferente… —se defendió. Interrumpiendo la larga lista de nombres que _ya sabia_.

— El bufón tiene razón… ¡Es cierto! Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos intentaste meterme mano… —señalo, victima de acoso holandés.

— Si… y no te dejaste… —dijo él dueño de la casa, recordando— Por eso me caes mal…

— Tú podrías acostarte con cualquier cosa que se moviera… —tomo una de sus maletas y comenzó a zarandearla— ¿No es sexy esta bolsa? Mira como se mueve… —se la arrojo, tomándolo desprevenido— Diviértete, te la dejo un rato…

— No seas idiota… —protesto, levemente irritado y le arrojo la maleta de vuelta.

— Lo que si me cuesta creer, es que tú estés comprometido… —observo él americano, Dan sonrió y apoyo sus palabras— Por que… —lo miro por un momento— Es decir… desde que te conozco siempre has sido…

—…Viagra… —murmuro él danés, fingiendo una tos.

Alfred reprimió una carcajada, ambos rieron, mirándose cómplices.

— Es que dudo que ustedes lo entiendan… yo soy un hombre seductor… —dijo Dirck.

Dan busco a Alfred, Alfred miro a Dan… ambos voltearon hacia Dirck y este los miro cuando dejo de lado su cerveza… Frunció él ceño.

Eso fue suficiente.

— ¡...! —se le cayeron los lentes de risa.

— ¡PFFFFFF! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! —él danés estallo en carcajadas.

Ambos se retorcían de la risa, mientras lo señalaban y negaban con la cabeza.

Dirck se levanto como un demonio, una vena hinchada sobresaliente de su frente, dispuesto a matar a danés y americano cuando…

…_sonó un teléfono._ Reprimió él impulso de arrojarlo contra la pared y contesto.

— ¡¿QUÉ? —le grito él holandés enardecido a su celular… hubo un segundo de silencio y después— A-ah… Natalia… Eres tú… P-perdona… perdona amor…

Dan busco a Alfred, Alfred miro a Dan, ambos hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano por no morir en carcajadas nuevamente, se apoyaron él uno al otro e intentaron escuchar.

— Si, si… ¿Ya ahorita? Claro, claro… —miro mal a sus compañeros y después se giro para atender él teléfono— No, no amor… ¿Cómo crees? No claro que no… Es que estoy con unos imbéciles… —siseo la palabra del final y después regreso a su tono nervioso— No, no tienen importancia… ¿Entonces que me decías? —se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo y busco una hoja, para escribir sobre él papel.

Era mirado con diversión, Dan pico él hombro de su compañero e hizo la finta de estar llamando por teléfono también, ponía expresiones afligidas y se movía de manera dramática, se tallaba los ojos como si estuviera llorando, luego comenzó a mandarle besitos a su celular imaginario. Alfred se retorcía en el sillón de la risa.

Drick lo noto.

— Permíteme, Natty… —arrugo la hoja entre sus manos, después abrió él frasco de galletas y metió el teléfono ahí, pera después cerrarlo, suponiendo que no haría ruido(?). Se trono los nudillos y avanzo hasta ellos con una expresión de pocos amigos.

— Wow, wow, tranquilo tigre… —dijo él danés metiendo las manos, pero sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de su cara— No dejes esperando a Natty… podría enojarte contigo por estar en el frasco de galletas y no poder comer ninguna… —le giño.

El holandés lo tomo por un hombro y lo empujo hacia levemente hacia atrás, haciéndolo chocar con Alfred.

— ¡Hey! —replico él de lentes.

Dan seguía sonriente, se puso entre los dos, para marcar distancia.

— Más les vale que se larguen de casa en este momento… —señalo las maletas danesas sobre su sillón y después la puerta— Ya se divirtieron… ¡Ahora, largo!

— No es para tanto… —replico Alfred con el seño levemente fruncido.

Él danés le puso una mano en el pecho y negó con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Bostezo y se rasco la cabeza, mirando la hora…

— Hagámosle caso… No importa. Ayúdame con las maletas… —se estiro un poco y se tallo los ojos— Al parecer va a venir su novia… —le sonrió pícaramente— ¿Para que? Solo él sabe… —él holandés gruño por lo bajo y regreso a hurgar en el frasco de galletas, comiéndose una de paso.

— Pero Dan… —dijo él rubio levemente preocupado, sabia que esos dos eran buenos amigos.

Aun así estiro las manos y tomo una de las maletas más grandes del danés, este se colgó una al hombro y arrastro dos con sus manos, por si eso fuera poco debajo de los brazos se llevaba las botellas de cerveza que seguían intactas. Llegaron hasta la puerta, Alfred ayudo abrirla, mirando al holandés y luego al danés… Los ojos azules de este último lo encontraron y sonrió un poco, intentando tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Qué? No esta molesto… Así es el… —rio un poco— ¿Por qué la gente se extraña tanto de nuestro trato? —bufo— Mira esto… —chiflo sin usar los dedos y Dirck lo miro, dejando por un lado la nota, con expresión dura, todavía— Más te vale que sea cierto lo que dices, quiero tu trasero en la puerta de mi casa él próximo fin de semana…

Lo miro por un momento, luego él techo y después a esos dos… Sonrió burlonamente y levanto él pulgar, asintiendo con la cabeza, luego con la misma mano le hizo la señal para que se apresuraran a salir de su casa. Alfred sonrió. Dirck regreso a sus notas.

— ¿Lo vez? —le giño— Se vera muy bestia, pero no es tan mal tipo…

Salieron del departamento del holandés, pertenecía a un edificio agradable y cómodo, no era la gran cosa, de hecho, se encontraba en una zona un poco rustica pero con estilo, un lugar que ciertamente encajaba con algunos de sus habitantes.

— Ustedes tienen un trato extraño… —acodo él de lentes, abriendo la cajuela de su auto, para meter las maletas del danés, ciertamente se encontraba divertido. Miro a su amigo y sonrió ampliamente— Era aburrido sin ti, Bufón…

— Awww… stjerner, no te pongas melodramático… —tomo uno de sus hombros y lo zarandeo levemente— Ya regrese~ —frunció levemente él ceño— Además, no se donde demonios vives… Dirck fue a recogerme al aeropuerto…

Alfred lo miro, recordando algo importante.

— ¡Es cierto! No estabas en el aeropuerto… —lo señalo acusadoramente después de que Dan cerrara de un portazo la puerta, una vez a dentro— ¡Andersen!

Se apresuro a rodear él auto para meterse donde correspondía y seguir reclamando.

— ¿Pero te llame, no? —decía él rubio, buscando a un lado del asiento la palanca para acomodarlo, la encontró comenzando a jugar hacia delante y atrás con él asiento— Yo tampoco sabia que Dirck iba a ir a buscarme…

— ¿Me preocupe sabes? —hizo un puchero, mientras se ponía él cinturón de seguridad encendiendo él auto— Se suponía que _Yo_ iba a ir a buscarte… Lo habíamos hablando, ese era él plan… ¡Te iba a llevar a tú nueva casa!

— Me vas a llevar a mi nueva casa… —corrigió— ¿Disculpa, si? —rio un poco, intentando justificarse— Cuando yo llegue ahí estaba ese idiota, le había comentando que tu me ibas a ir a buscar, pero solo eso… Se suponía que nos íbamos a ver mañana… —se revolvió él cabello de la nuca, miro por la ventana las casas que iban dejando atrás— Me secuestro… Yo no se nada… —puso las manos a la vista frente a su rostro— Pero luego te llame, te dije donde estaba y ya vez que la pasamos bien…

Se estiro buscando las botellas de cerveza que se había robado de casa de Dirck, las abrazo junto a su pecho, imaginándose a si mismo pronto saciando su paladar.

— Si, si como sea… —estaba molesto, pero no por eso menos feliz, de verdad que se había riendo esa noche— ¿Sabes que hora es? —miro su reloj— Como las 4 de la mañana, tienes suerte de que no tuviera planes para esta noche… Por que Arthur odia que cancele las cosas y tú…

— ¿Arthur? —se llevo una mano al cabello, meditando— Arthur… Si, lo recuerdo… Creo que todavía estabas con él antes de que me fuera… ¿Llevaban más de un año, no? Y no te habías acostado con él…

El auto freno bruscamente. El danés tuvo que abrazar la botella agradeciendo a todos los dioses nórdicos él tener puesto el desgraciado cinturón de seguridad.

— ¡Que demonios…! —sentía como él corazón le daba un brinco.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso a la ligera? —Alfred estaba rojo y avergonzado— Ciertamente no tienes vergüenza danés… —negó con la cabeza y acelero cuando la luz volvía a ser verde— No cambias Dan, Pero es cierto, en ese entonces comencé a pensar las cosas y gracias a ti fue que pude decidirme… —lo miro y sonrió.

Abrazo sus botellas, más fuerte, mirándolo de reojo… espantado…

— Alfred… ¿Podrías mirar la calle, mientras conduces?

— ¡Hahaha! Es imposible que me nos pase algo, estas conmigo~ ¡Los héroes nunca chocan! —se señalo y después palmeo uno de sus hombros, preguntándose por que la cara de su amigo carecía de color. Miro la calle y esquivo un gato— Ufff… estuvo cerca… —volvió a reír y dio una vuelta.

— Ah mierda… —decidió cerrar los ojos, para no ver su inminente fin cerca— ¿Qué me decías de tu novio? ¿Que gracias a mí que cosa? —arqueo una ceja— Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho nada… —¿Matrimonios? Definitivamente esta borracho, _quizás_…

— Me dijiste que debíamos dar él siguiente paso… Que formalizáramos más… entonces fue que comprendí que debía juntar valor y pedirle matrimonio… —lo miro muy alegre— Gracias amigo~

— ¡¿Qué? P-pero… ¡Yo no me refería a eso! —abrió los ojos con incredulidad, en ese entonces él habla de siguiente paso en otras cuestiones— Tú te volaste como 20 pasos que venían antes de llegar al matrimonio…

— ¿Enserio? ¿No te referías a eso? —miro hacia arriba, lo que volvió a tensar al danés, e incluso pensó abalanzarse para tomar él control del auto— Bueno… Pero de todas formas te lo agradezco… Eh pensado en ti como futuro padrino…

Apararon, cerca de otros departamentos, no habían viajado mucho y estas casa se encontraban un una buena posición, en medio de la ciudad. Con curiosidad, él danés no perdió tiempo en bajar la ventana de su lado del auto y asomar la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba… era… perfecto, sonrió y se quito él cinturón, apresurándose a salir.

— ¿Padrino? —se tallo la cara, recordando que Dirck le había notificado lo mismo— Las bodas me corretean… lo se… —lo rodearon con un brazo para reconfortarlo.

— No son tan malas, de hecho, es la forma en la que dos personas unen su vida para ser felices… Tú algún día vas a encontrar a alguien que te va a hacer muy feliz… Ya lo veras~ —lo soltó y se cruzo de brazos para mirar hacia arriba— ¿Y que te parece? Ubicación, ambiente, clima, estilo… Los restaurantes quedan cerca, y si caminas un poco más llegas al punto donde cruzan todos los autobuses y taxis, ahí un parque y de pie se puede llegar al centro de la ciudad… ¿Lindo, no?

Analizo cada palabra, cada una le gustaba más que la anterior…

— Es perfecto…

— El tuyo es ese… del tercer piso… —señalo una ventana de cortinas azules con flores amarillas…

— ¿El de las cortinas feas? —arqueo una ceja. Verdaderamente quien las había puesto tenía un serio mal gusto del estilo.

— Si… creo que olvidaron quitarlas… Luego podrás cambiarlas… ¿Qué te parece si subimos y te instalas? —retomo atrás del carro y se repartieron las maletas— Hay escaleras… un solo elevador publico… —explicaba orgulloso, comenzando a caminar.

— Demonios Alfy… de verdad estoy impresionado, cuando te pedí que buscaras un lugar… realmente estaba bromeando, no pensaba que lo encontraras… Ni siquiera uno tan perfecto… —mientras entraban miraba con una sonrisa aprobatoria él interior del edificio. Nada podía arruinar este momento.

Alfred hizo su segundo puchero.

— Estas dudando de mis capacidades Bufón y eso no me agrada… —lo empujo un poco antes de que las puertas del elevador terminaran de abrirse.

Tuvieron que salir y entrar dos veces, pues no lograban acomodarse con tantas maletas en los brazos… A ambos les gustaba molestarse, era divertido, pero fuera de las peleas eran buenos amigos, Dan estaba verdaderamente agradecido, pero no se lo haría saber tan pronto. Cuestiones de orgullo danés, un tanto absurdo.

— De hecho… —continuo él americano— La verdad es que… Arthur me ayudo… un poquito, de hecho… me ayudo… mucho… —se rasco un poco la nuca y miro hacia otro lado, avergonzado— Estas cosas entran en sus especialidades, deberías de ver nuestra casa… —le brillaron los ojos, volviéndolo a ver— El sótano lo tengo lleno de cosas divertidas, y estamos pensando en una piscina, también…

— Ah ya veo… —_'entonces no me odia tanto…'_ pensó, recordando que cuando recién se conocían, ese extraño ingles no lo tragaba para nada…

Las cuestiones exteriores ya no le importaban, se sentía relajado y tranquilo… Había visto a sus viejos amigos apenas regresado a la ciudad, se había reído y también desconcertado de todas las nuevas noticias que le habían dado, ahora padrino de dos bodas, o algo por el estilo… Iba a tener un año ocupado y lleno de cerveza. Se sentía feliz de sus amigos, lo cierto… es que la idea de soledad nunca le había gustado…

_Pero no vas a estar solo… Solo que… ellos… bueno… ehmm…_

Todos crecen alguna vez. No podía evitar tener dentro de si una bipolaridad innata… Por un lado se sentía feliz, pero por él otro había pequeñas dudas, negó con la cabeza. No debía dejarse dominar por miedos que de los cuales no estaba seguro si existirían…

Iba a iniciar una nueva vida, no podía estar tan negativo… Luego iba a conocer a alguien, como decían sus amigos y después… después… ¿Y después que? _¿Matrimonio?_

— Es en este…

_Ah que demonios… deja de pensar en esa sarta de tonterías…_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, con ese pensamiento en mente se apresuro a salir al pasillo. No alcanzo a escuchar ninguna advertencia de Alfred, o quizás si, pero no le presto verdadera atención. Solo se percato de la persona hasta que una pared humana se le puso de frente. Sin darle tiempo choco con este, gruño y se equilibro maniobrando con las maletas para no caer, ni tirar ninguna, no cedió ante él accidente y miro a los ojos de su obstáculo, con él ceño levemente fruncido…

Una mirada de azul intenso le regreso la vista, se paralizo, quedándose levemente estático. Su ceño fruncido fue enfrentado, de igual manera, con un seño que casi… lo hace estremecer, él tiempo se detuvo, o eso supuso, pues hasta Alfred se había quedado callado. Levanto él mentón, sin moverse de su posición, arqueo una ceja y aprovecho esta cercanía, para estudiar esos ojos a través de los cristales… El ceño del obstáculo se modifico impredecible a leve desconcierto. Pero su expresión siguió siendo la misma. Sintió _¿Ansia?_ Hizo algo que no se esperaba.

Sonrió, sosteniéndole la vista a su adversario en todo momento, ladeo él rostro sin perder el contacto visual y rio un poco, mirando él cabello levemente desordenado del otro sujeto. Este por su parte parpadeo y él rubio de lentes se acerco levemente a ellos, dispuesto a hablar, pero Dan ya se le había adelantado.

— No te preocupes…—le dijo a Alfred sin mirarlo, tuvo el descaro de estudiar al otro sujeto, a su obstáculo, ver más de bajo de la barbilla, bajando por el cuello, su cuerpo, era un hombre grande y alto, estaba vestido como un típico deportista— Al parecer, nosotros somos él obstáculo… —por lo visto el sujeto de los extraños ojos iba de bajada, movió un poco las maletas amenazando silenciosamente que continuaría andando.

Después de un gruñido y por lógica él otro se quito para no ser atropellado.

— Ah perdón… —lo miro por encima del hombro, y aprovecho para mirarlo de lejos, ciertamente ese hombre tenia algo que lo desconcertaba, ¿Sería uno de sus futuros vecinos?— _Que interesante…_ —murmuro por lo bajo. ¿Quién salía a las 4 de la mañana? ¿Así era toda la gente lunática? ¿Podía alguien ser _tan_ serio?

Intento mirar hacia delante, pero él cuello giraba solo hacia atrás… Recordó que no sabía ni tenia llave de su nuevo departamento, así que giro tomando por escusa buscar a Alfred, que ya lo estaba alcanzando. El hombre lo seguía mirando. Y la verdad, fue reciproco. Por su parte, el danés, _le giño. _

Se esperaba una nueva vida, un tanto interesante.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE (?)

* * *

><p>Sí, de esta forma tan extraña es como llevo la relacion de todos ellos, si te gusto, comenta y si no, gracias por leer C: gracias por leer a cualquiera que lo haya leido despues subire la segunda parte, este es un regalo para mi esposa, pero me protongo a hacer un DenSu en historia real y un poco más serio... solo esperenlo (?) Gracias por leer :D<p>

Victoria Schinkovinu


	2. Intruso en MI hogar Ó ¡Maldito Arthur!

-Vic esta sumamente sorprendida(?)- 8'D Vaya… no pensé que fueran a comentarme esta historia, de verdad es maravilloso saber que ahí gente que le gusta esta pareja tanto como a mi w eso me motiva a seguir, muchas gracias por los pequeños comentarios, apreciativos que hacen feliz a esta pobre diabla XD

Aclaro que este Fic es familiar, pues aparte de ser para mi esposa [Aniel Ryou] Es para amigos, pero ahora para ustedes también :3 aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo y espero que les guste, lamento mucho si manejo algo OOC a algún personaje XD perdonen mi horrible ingles y el Berwaldés(?) que puedan encontrar, espero que sigan apoyando esta historia y prometo pronto el tercero y los demás XD

Para cualquier duda o aclaración, pueden dejar un comentario o contactarme.

_NOTA:_ Quizás hable mal de algunos personajes, no lo se, tratare de no, pero por favor, pido tolerancia, dado que el DenSu es mi pareja favorita y yo respecto a las demás parejas, los manejo a mi punto de vista, probablemente quede un poco OOC en algunos caso. De todas formas gracias por leer. Dedicado a mi bella esposa _Aniel Ryou_.

Disclaimer: "Hetalia Axis Power/Word Series" Ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, eso si, la historia [o esta cochinada] si me pertenece, no tengo miedo de que la plagien XD pero de todas formas están advertidos.

**Advertencias: **Probablemente Lemon, heterosexual, Yuri y Yaoi. Lenguaje un poco obsceno. Por todo lo demás, mis fumadas (?)

También, algunos personajes no tienen nombres humanos por lo cual me tome la libertad de tomar prestados algunos, no son tan originales pero sirven, si has leído hasta aquí, te lo agradezco mucho y ya no te perturbare más XD

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Eirin Stiva, MyobXHitachiin, Nizei, Neeli-chan, Aniel Ryou, Ely-chan, Lowey **y **Jo **:3

* * *

><p>—<strong>:— UNDER SAMME TAG —:—<strong>

_By Victoria Schinkovinu_**  
><strong>

Al abrir los ojos, él primer pensamiento que le llego a la mente fue que necesitaría un café negro bien cargado para esa nueva mañana… No quería levantarse, pero debía hacerlo, quizás estaba un poco paranoico, ¿Pero quien no lo estaría si tenías una criatura extraña debajo de tu mismo techo?

Decidió levantarse, demorándose todo lo que se podía demorar una persona en vestirse y arreglarse, camino hasta la puerta, todavía no muy seguro de si quería salir de la comodidad y seguridad de su recamara… Negó la cabeza para borrar este pensamiento… abrió con cuidado la puerta, asomándose por el pasillo… la otra seguía cerrada. Bien… Suspiro aliviado… y salió del cuarto.

— Buenos días… —susurro una voz, que en el silencio se escucho clara y fuerte. Su mano se cerro fuerte alrededor de la perilla, estuvo casi a nada de volver a abrirla y huir a la seguridad de su reconfortante recamara, pero lo disimulo bien. Cerró los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos miro al otro hombre, este estaba al final del pasillo, cruzado de brazos, observándolo. Frunció al ceño al ser observado, por lo regular, siempre era al revés. Asintió con la cabeza, correspondiendo al saludo, él rubio le sonrió, giro sobre si mismo y desapareció a un punto impreciso de la casa.

Genial. ¿Es que acaso se lo iba a tener al otro apareciendo y despareciendo por ahí en los momentos menos oportunos? Frunció él ceño, esto era lo que se llamaba, invasión del espacio personal, _o acoso_. Gruño, escuchando un ruido en la cocina, eso no le dio tan buena espina, intento no correr cuando se apresuro a ir a saber a que venia todo…

Su intruso, ¿Quién más si no él? Estaba de pie, en medio de _su_ cocina, asaltando _su_ refrigerador, hurgando entre _sus_ cosas y por si eso fuera poco, usaba uno de _sus_ vasos y se estaba terminando _su_ leche.

Carraspeo. Logrando captar la atención del otro. Aunque a todo solo alcanzo a gruñir.

— Espero no te importe —él otro se le había adelantado. Cerro él refrigerador y volteo a ver lo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Sin explicaciones, ni disculpas, ni justificaciones, _¿Qué pretendía?_

— ¿'sta bu'na? —comenzó en cierto tono de molestia, que pretendía llegar a un buen sarcasmo.

— _Deliciosa…_ —comento él rubio del cabello despeinado, antes de salir hacia la sala.

Gruño por segunda vez, sintiéndose a la vez un poco impotente. Era seguro que no iba a dejar que él otro impusiera ningún tipo de autoridad en _su_ casa… él había llegado primero, por supuesto, por ende debía de dejar bien claro quien iba a mandar ahí ¿No? Se froto las sienes con impaciencia. Debía hablar seriamente con… él… pero no ahora…

Retomo su plan original… solo modificando levemente por él hecho de que; ahora iba a beber su café negro bien cargado para esa nueva mañana, _sin leche…_

_¿Cómo?_ ¿Cómo había terminando de esta forma? ¿Por qué y cuando?

Todo comenzó a las 4 de la mañana del día anterior, hacia apenas unas cuantas horas… Cuando por un extraño insomnio no había podido conciliar él sueño, dio unas cuantas vueltas por su cama sin conseguir nada, suspiro resignado y decidió adelantar sus planes para ese día, normalmente los domingos salía a correr por él parque a las cinco de la mañana, nada iba a perder con hacerlo una hora antes… o eso pensaba…

Se alisto y estuvo listo para salir de su casa, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ella? Apenas unos tres días, no mucho, pero le gustaba, recién se había mudado a esa ciudad por cuestiones personales y se sentía conforme y satisfecho con lo que había encontrado. Por momentos le llegaba la nostalgia, pero disipaba esos pensamientos, siempre teniendo la mente ocupada. Como por ejemplo ahora.

Salió de su casa, asegurándose de cerrarla bien por cualquier cosa, quizás de regreso podría compara algunas cosas para desayunar… Bostezo un poco y se estiro, nada ganaba con quedarse acostado en la cama… Tenia una amiga que le había dicho que se consiguiera una mascota, un gato era más sutil que un perro, pero quizás él perro podría hacerlo sonreír, recordó que le había dicho alguna vez.

No necesitaba animales en su departamento, el estaba bien… _No se sentía solo…_

_No claro que no…_

Camino hasta él elevador, presionando él botón para llamarlo a su piso, le sorprendió él hecho de que la puerta se abriera tan rápido y…

— _Is here…_ —su vista se centro en el primero que hablo— _¡Ah, Dan, cuidado!_

Reprimió un quejido cuando _otro_ le saco él aire. Estuvo a punto de meter las manos, pero escucho al otro gruñir y parpadeo confuso. Unos ojos azules lo miraron con molestia y sintió que la respiración se le iba por un segundo. Lo miro fijamente, con su expresión de siempre, que normalmente intimidaba a un sin numero de personas al momento, pero a todo, miro con cierta incredulidad como él otro le sostenía la mirada aun y por si eso fuera poco creíble todavía, le sonrió.

_¿Podía alguien ser tan… extraño?_ Continuaba mirándolo, iba replicarle semejando escudriñamiento…

— No te preocupes… —¿le hablaba a él? Por poco se sonroja cuando esos ojos bajaron por su persona— Al parecer, _nosotros_ somos él obstáculo… —Entonces él otro movió las maletas, en una innata advertencia y así fue, por que al momento tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no ser atropellado. Gruño ante esto, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

— Ah perdón… —dijo él rubio y no le quedo la menor duda de que pretendía ser molesto, por si eso fuera poco, seguía mirándolo… ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? ¿A dónde iba con tantas maletas? ¿Alguien le diría algo si decidía ir a golpear al del pelo parado? ¿Zarandearlo un poquito?

_Que extraño…_ Decidió por su salud mental, ignorarlos y se metió dentro del elevador, marcando su piso. Las miradas del otro le habían dejado una sensación extraña, al estar parado de frente veía la ultima puerta que era la de su departamento, los rubios iban llevando las maletas, ¿A dónde iban? ¿Serian parientes de algún vecino? No recordaba ninguna residencia vacía o disponible en el edificio, le dio curiosidad y se quedo un momento presionando el botón par mantener la puerta abierta.

El de los pelos parados reía, mientras hablaba con el de lentes, este buscaba dentro de sus bolsillos, quizás las llaves… Entrecerró los ojos, pareciéndole un poco extraño él hecho de que estaban de pie _muy_ cerca de su casa… Quizás era su imaginación…

Ambos se giraron a la puerta. No a la de al lado, como había pensado. No en la de enfrente, como después deseo. Exactamente. _Su _puerta.

_Oh por todos los dioses…_ que fuera su imaginación. Quito el dedo del botón.

Se quedo estupefacto cuando miro como abrían _su_ puerta y se metían en _su_ casa. En este momento la puerta del elevador término de cerrarse a casi nada de aplastarle la nariz, miro los botones y comenzó a aplastarlo con un poco de paranoia.

_No, no… ¿Qué?_

Eso era imposible, dos sujetos rubios, con sonrisas tontas, con maletas, que jamás había visto en su vida. Se estaban metiendo en _su_ casa… frente a sus narices… _¿Cómo rayos…?_

Apenas las puertas se abrieron salió disparado corriendo a su departamento, se azoto contra la puerta y antes de pensar cualquier otra cosa, la abrió de golpe, entrando en su casa, alcanzo a escuchar parte de la conversación de ambos tipos…

— _¡Pues incluso esta amueblado…! ¡Great!_ —el de lentes se interrumpió y volteo a ver con bastante sorpresa al sujeto tenebroso frente de la puerta— Ah… hola… ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? —volvió a sonreír, con naturalidad.

Asintió con la cabeza varias veces, pero luego se detuvo. No debía explicarles nada a estas personas. Para nada.

— ¿Q' hac'n 'quí?

El que más le desagradaba, si, el rubio que parecía borracho, arqueo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Esta es _mi_ casa… —dijo bastante seguro, cosa que lo ofendió.

— No… —negó con la cabeza y se planto frente a ellos, mostrando cuan alto era— 'sta es mi c'sa… —no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que rayos estaba pasando, pero lo iba a averiguar… _y si no…_ No importaba que fueran dos, seguramente podría con ellos, _¿Verdad?_

— ¿Qué? —protesto él del cabello pelos de escoba, acercándose a su persona, mostrando desafío en su mirada— No. Esta es _MI_ casa —dijo en un tono que no aceptaba replicas, ahora miro a su compañero, frunciendo él ceño— ¿Qué significa esto Alfred? —al final, el desconcierto también le había ganado.

También lo miro, con el ceño fruncido, lo cual le daba una apariencia más amenazante.

Alfred se las vio negras. Rio nervioso y se acerco con cautela al más alto.

— _I don't know_, _wait…_ —le dijo a su amigo, antes de dirigirse a él— Perdona… Soy Alfred F. Jones… ¿Dices que esta es tu casa? —el hombre alto miro su mano, ahí se dio cuenta de que el rubio tenia un juego de llaves idénticas a las suyas, estuvo tentado a arrebatárselas— Debe haber un error, _this__house__belongs__to my__friend.__.._

Negó con la cabeza, gruño, haciendo retroceder a Alfred.

— 'stán locos, fu'ra de 'quí… —ordeno con voz dura y avanzo hasta las maletas, pero alguien se la había puesto enfrente.

— No te atrevas a tocar mis cosas… —dijo él señor sonrisas, tallándose una mano.

El más alto se detuvo, y lo miro mal. Se sintió un poco nervioso, no era una persona agresiva, estar entre esos dos tipos, como le sucedía con la demás gente, lo cohibió un poco. Pero no podía mostrar una actitud débil, menos frente al extraño que parecía sostenerle la mirada. Eso era… _Raro…_

— Tranquilos… _calm_… Dan, cálmate, ¡El héroe esta aquí y se encargara de solucionar este malentendido!—se apresuro a decir él rubio de lentes— Esta claro que aquí ahí un error… ¿Por qué no mejor nos sentamos a hablarlo? —rio para aligerar el ambiente.

Si, claro, ¿En _su_ sala?

— Ni h'blar. Fu'ra de 'quí… —retomo su andar y los paso de largo, _esta bien_, no iba a golpearlos… quizás… _de momento… _Se froto las sienes tratando de calmarse. No era una persona agresiva, no lo era, menos con sujetos faltos de facultades mentales.

— _¡Solo si me sacas…!_ —replico 'Dan'.

_Basta._ Hasta aquí llegaba su paciencia. Estuvo tentado a responderle; _Claro, con mucho gusto… _Girando, dispuesto a pescarlo por _los pelos de escoba_, sonrió levemente ante este nuevo apodo… _Pero no_, tampoco era momento de bautizar extraños… Ese rubio en especial no le agradaba nada. _Alfred_ los interrumpió por segunda vez.

— _¡Oh please!_ ¿Es que acaso somos animales? —este estiro las manos, buscando alguna forma de colarse entre ellos.

_Ustedes si_, pensó él sueco, pero se ahorro sus comentarios.

— Vivo 'quí d'sde h'ce tres dí's… —sus palabras salieron toscas y apresuradas, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar mucho con la gente, menos con lunáticos.

— ¡Alfred, explícame que hace Shreck en mi casa…! —lo señalo, como si no fuera una falta de respeto hacer eso— Ahora. _¿Qué esta pasando aquí?_

Ah… _¿Es que también daba ordenes?_

— Esa es una buena pregunta, _Man_… —se paso una mano por el cabello confuso— ¡Lo tengo! —chasqueo los dedos— Llamare a Iggy~

— _¿A quien?_ —preguntaron 'Dan' y él casualmente al mismo tiempo.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, él lo miro severa y duramente. Su expresión normal, aunque no fuera conscientemente, _intimidaba_, pero ahora lo miro con marcada molestia, nunca antes había buscado intimidar tanto a alguien…

_Para aumentar su frustración, el otro ni se inmutaba. _Muy a dentro de si, esto le inquietaba y sorprendía.

— No. N'die más 'quí. Fu'ra. —repitió, buscando dentro de sus bolsillos, para sacar su propio teléfono notando como él de lentes hacia lo mismo.

— ¿Llamaras a la policía? —la sonrisa regreso a los labios del pelos de escoba, como si aquello fuera muy chistoso. _Pensó que eso no era tan mala idea…_

— No, —no estaba seguro de que sentido tenia el responderle— Si no al c'ntrol de pl'gas… —eso seria más conveniente, sonrió internamente ante esa idea— T'ngo dos…

— ¡Espero que _my__love_ me conteste~! Es bastante temprano… ¡Hahahahaha! —miro su reloj de mano, en efecto, un poco más de las 5 de la mañana…

Apresurándose a marcar el teléfono, por supuesto que contactaría al proveedor de la casa, el no tendría problema para correr a esos sujetos de ahí, confiaba plenamente en el, era un hombre educado y de buen porte, había entrado en confianza apenas verlo.

Muy sensato, claro. _Recurriría a él…_ le había dado su numero privado para emergencias… Esta era una de esas… Le respondería, seguro que si.

Después de un rato esperando _'algo'_ le respondió.

"…_Esta llamando al teléfono de Arthur Kirkland, por fuerzas mayores a mi, no puedo atender ahora… Deje su mensaje y me comunicare con usted lo antes posible. Gracias"_

Hmp…

Seria molesto y poco educado seguir insistiendo, pero el de los pelos parados mira sus cortinas, caminando hasta ellas, mientras las examinaba, sonriendo levemente, eso no le gusto, por lo cual volvió a insistir. Era una emergencia. _Debía_ responder.

— Me marca ocupado… —escucho vagamente que decía él rubio de lentes.

Siguió insistiendo, apenas sonaba la contestadora colgaba y repetía la acción. No era propio de él hacer estas cosas, quizás se debía a la paranoia que lo distraía al verse rodeado de gente. Además, no quería dejarle un mensaje, no era muy bueno hablando, cuando el otro le contestara le murmuraría cosas y esperaría a que le entendiera y acudiera a su ayuda(?).

Un gruñido lo desconcertó.

— "_damnt…_ _¿Bueno?"_ —le dijo una voz un tanto molesta— _"¿Tiene alguna bendita idea de que hora es y a quien esta llamando?" _—no le dio tiempo de decir nada y ya quería colgar el teléfono nuevamente… hubo una pequeña pausa, en el otro lado de la línea volvieron a gruñir— _"¿Y bien, Berwald__? __What's__happening__?_—preguntaron mordaz y cortante.

— _Ah…_ —abrió la boca pero de esta no salió sonido alguno, noto que a la distancia él señor sonrisas lo miraba, esto lo hizo decidirse mejor— T'ngo un pr'blema…

— "_¡Vaya! A mi se me tapo él drenaje, ¿Pero no estoy llamando al plomero a las 6 de la mañana__, __right__?_—rio encantadoramente y recupero el tono neutral_— "¿Qué es?"_

— Yo… —bien, esto era bastante incomodo, y cada vez estaba más nervioso— Hay g'nte en mi c'sa… —mientras hablaba murmuraba bajito e intentaba avanzar hacia un lugar donde no se escuchara su conversación _'Privada'_— 'xtraños, y ti'nen mal'tas —agrego para que entendiera la gravedad de la situación(?).

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

— "_Berwald… __call the__police__… Nos veremos mañana a primera hora, se lo prometo." _—y sin más le colgó.

Despego el teléfono lentamente de su oreja y lo miro como si no de repente hubiera cambiado de color o algo similar, de fondo se escucho una molesta risita, miro al responsable de la misma y gruño, sintiéndose un poco tonto y avergonzado. _Maldición._

— ¿Llegara el _exterminator_? —pregunto con marcada burla. No le respondió.

— I do not understand! ¿Por qué no me responde, _Man_…? ¿Con quien se marca a estas horas? —dijo un predecible tono de molestia, casi se mostraba celoso— Lo llamare al otro teléfono, apago él _común_…

Berwald, se pregunto por un momento a quien estaría llamando con tanta urgencia, ¿Su novia? ¿Quizás por eso el tono de molestia? No entendía mucho de eso…

— ¿Hm? ¡Oh, ya! —su expresión se ilumino— _Darling~_ ¡Soy yo! ¡Hahahaha! _were__sleeping__?_ —pregunto con un leve tono de sospecha— _Ohhh ya veo~ _¿Entonces me esperabas? _Why you turned off the other phone?_ —más silencio, para después reír— Supongo que muchos clientes están algo locos, _¿Eh…?_ _Yeah… yeah… _todavía estoy con _él_… —los silencios se prolongaban— Ya se que es tarde… ¡No estoy borracho! —a continuación hizo un gesto muy infantil— De hecho darling… Te llame por eso mismo… —los ojos a través de los lentes se encontraron de nuevo, el ya estaba más tranquilo, aunque quizás el otro interpreto que estaba molesto cuando bajo más la voz al hablar— Hay… un _pequeño_ problema… tenemos un sujeto aterrador y extraño en este departamento…

…_aterrador y extraño…_ ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado eso? Miro hacia otra parte…

Noto que alguien lo miraba también, giro levemente el rostro para ver unos ojos azules mirándolo pensativamente, frunció levemente el ceño. Seguro ese también pensaba que daba miedo o algo por él estilo… _Estaba un poco cansado de…_ escuchar siempre… _eso…_

— ¿Iggy? ¿Iggy? ¡IGGY…! —otro silencio— ¿Por qué te quedaste tan callado…? ¿Eh? ¿Vendrás? _¡Great!_ Esta bien, cariño~ Aquí te esperaremos~ —y sin más colgó, dejando otro incomodo silencio en la sala— _Arthur_ dice que vendrá para arreglar las cosas… No te preocupes, Dan… —sonrió a su amigo— ¡Supongo que esto es un mal entendido…!

Su cuello giro 90 grados hacia _'Alfred'_, en una velocidad impresionante(?).

— ¿Q' dij'ste? —susurro, avanzando hacia él otro y haciendo que retrocediera.

— _¡Hey, HEY!_ ¡No te lo comas! —_Claro_, que _él otro_ no se podía quedar quieto… Lo miro mordazmente— Si te atreves a tocarlo… te ira mal… —sonrió él rubio— El es él _novio_ del dueño de esta casa… —dijo bastante seguro de sus palabras— _MI_ casa…

— _¿Arth'r… K'rkl'nd…?_ —ignorando lo anterior, ahora estaba estupefacto.

— Yeah~ My future husband~ —rio más, y 'Dan' después de un rato se unió a sus risas— Y tú vas a ser el padrino, Dan… —ahora rio solo, por que él rubio casualmente se callo.

_No comprendo nada… _Se dijo en silencio Berwald Oxenstierna.

Cuando Arthur Kirkland, llego al edificio, su intención más grande era llevarse a su novio de regreso a casa y cobrarle las horas nocturnas no aprovechadas(?). Todo estaba muy silencioso, para ser las 6 de la mañana, apenas y se notaba el movimiento en la ciudad, llevaba consigo unos papeles… _Que molesto,_ había cometido unos _cuantos_ errores pero ahora esperaba solucionar todo lo antes posible.

Subió por el elevador, cuando las puertas se abrieron lo primero que pudo notar a la distancia fue… _bóxers_… Sus gruesas cejas se arquearon hacia arriba con desconcierto, se acerco más para mirar, en efecto… Eran bóxers regados por el pasillo, un ruido capto su atención, miro la ultima puerta del pasillo y _corrió_… literalmente, hasta ella.

_Lo que vio no le gusto nada…_

La puerta estaba abierta. _Alguien se quejaba_. Había ropa regada por el piso, una taza rota, una silla volteada y unas cortinas feas en medio de la sala…

— _¿What the fuck…? _—comenzó…

¿Qué era lo _peor_? Había tres personas en un sillón forcejeando, y en medio de esas dos estaba _SU_ novio, quejándose, gruñendo, sacando las manos y obviamente intentando salir de entre esos dos_… Sintió que la sangre le hervía…_

— ¡ATRÁS BITCHES! —camino enardecido, como pocos lo había visto, hasta ellos a grandes zancadas, pateo una maleta y tomo a su novio de un brazo sacándolo de un tirón— ¡DEJENLO! —acto seguido lo abrazo y retrocedió murmurando cosas extrañas.

— _¿Arthur?_ —el americano tardo un segundo en reaccionar— ¡No, amor! ¡Lo que no quiero es que…! Oh… tarde…

Volteo a ver el sillón, su inquilino, a quien solo había visto hace tres días giraba en el sillón con otro sujeto que reconoció como él danés. Cayeron al piso y al parecer peleaban por ver quien permanecía arriba, Berwald tenía una mano enredada en los cabellos rubios y los tiraba, mientras lo atravesaba con la mirada. Dan, por su parte, ya le había roto la camisa y ahora procedía por tomarle el cuello. Mientras le lanzaba una mirada igual, mortal y feroz sin ceder.

Los miro por un momento, y luego se giro a su novio. _Resumen…_ le dijo con los ojos.

— _Ehmm…_ _ok_… _listening…_ Resulta que después de llamarte, les dije que tendrían que esperar un poco por ti… Ambos accedieron, pero entonces Dan sugirió que tomáramos algo —rio y jugaba con sus dedos de forma infantil— Se levanto y fue a la cocina… _is__that__it__was__not__right..._ —se encogió de hombros— Igual Berwald no dijo nada… Pero Dan no regresaba… —rio nervioso— Berwald se levanto y yo también, entramos a la cocina y Dan estaba leyendo unas cosas… —levanto ambas cejas, como si no comprendiera— Aun no se que era, pero a Berwald no le gusto eso y camino hasta él… _luego se rompió la taza… y…_

— Claro, tenia que ser tu amigo… —_él idiota_, pensó pero no compartió. Se giro hacia los otros que ya estaban rodando hasta el otro lado de la sala y dijo con autoridad— ¡Dejen de revolcarse en el piso como animales! _that__indecent…_

Por primera vez, Berwald reacciono, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había permitido que jugara con su cordura hasta esos extremos? Analizo la situación y se sintió avergonzado de si mismo. Miro hacia abajo al rubio que lo miraba todavía dispuesto a seguir la contienda, estaba más despeinado y con la respiración agitada a causa del forcejeo, pero el no estaba mejor, sin soltar el agarre al cuello de su camisa, elevo la mano y se acomodo los lentes. El otro gruño. Lo miro por un momento y se permitió una casi impredecible sonrisa. _Dan entrecerró los ojos…_ Entonces paso algo extraño.

No había notado la posición en la que estaban, solo hasta que sintió como él otro al removerse echaba el cuerpo hacia delante, entonces le llego una caricia un tanto extraña que provoco que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera letalmente. Estaba encima de él, Si. Pero sus piernas se sostenían a los lados de su cuerpo, no se había dado cuenta. Nervioso, intento quitarse, pero fue tomado por la ropa provocando que giraran una vez más, ahora con él danés encima, invirtiendo las posiciones mientras le sonreía de una forma extraña. Se estremeció.

— Cuando terminen de hacer eso… podríamos solucionar el problema de la casa…

_Mierda…_

Se sonrojo y a parto al otro de un empujón. Dan sonrió, pero no se rio, tampoco puso resistencia alguna, simplemente se quito, sin dejar de mirarlo… _¿Qué rayos había sido eso? _Miro a las otras dos personas en el cuarto y se arrepintió en el acto. El de lentes los miraba de forma extraña, algo rojo… Quien sabe que pasaba por su cabeza(?). Y él ingles simplemente estaba de brazos cruzados, con una expresión huraña, mirando hacia otro lado…

_¿Qué aspecto tenia él?_ Mientras se levantaba se miro… Se cubrió a si mismo sintiendo un poco de frio…_ ¿En que momento había perdido el suéter? _La camisa que tenia abajo estaba rota por el cuello y ahora tenia forma de saco con una sola manga. Eso era vergonzoso… Miro a sus 'invitados' y retrocedió un poco mientras murmuraba un _'Voy a cambiarme' _y se encerraba en su cuarto.

Americano e ingles, miraron al danés.

— Eres un idiota… —se apresuro Arthur a decir para ser el primero del día(?).

— Siempre es un placer verte, Cejas… —gruño a su 'saludo', para comenzar a buscar su ropa por el piso, él loco ese al ver el pequeño accidente con la taza había optado por tomar _sus_ maletas, claro que él también… entonces se abrieron y…— Alfy, estas pisando mi corbata… —se inclino en el piso y movió uno de sus pies para tomar lo mencionado— ¿Me ayudas?

— ¿Yo? ¿A tocar tus sucios calzones? _No way..._

— Le _hablaba_ a _Alfred_, pero gracias por aclarar… —quito una camisa debajo de sus pies de forma agresiva, provocando que por poco se resbale— ¡Y mis calzones están limpios!

— Tranquilos~ —rio Alfred, divertido con la escena— Yo te ayudo… —se inclino en él piso para ayudar al danés.

— ¿Por qué no usas unos guates amor? Podrías pelarte las manos o algo peor…

— Los guantes los debería usar cuando te acaricia la cara…

— ¿Qué dijiste, Dan? No pude oír bien, —sonrió— Andaba pensando en el problema de esta casa… Que se suponía _era_ tuya… —busco un lugar donde sentarse y así lo hizo.

Huy, _golpe bajo. _Los siguientes insultos se los ahorro mentalmente.

Berwald, el 'actual' dueño de este departamento, no se encontraba en muy buena posición que digamos. Necesitaba un café para despejar las ideas, ya se había cambiado y no quería salir de su recamara… ¿Qué esta pasando? No terminaba de comprender como es que su día se había modificado tan drásticamente, él esperaba un día normal, común y monótono. No él que unos rubios abordaran en la que se suponía que era su casa. No que un rubio pelos de escoba hubiera intentado golpearlo. No que el otro sujeto fuera novio del proveedor de esta casa. No que él proveedor de esta casa conociera a esos dos lunáticos. Miro sus cosas. El lugar le gustaba mucho, y estaba bien para él… No quería irse. _No debía irse._

Se levanto.

Cuando llego a la sala, su casa se veía un poco más decente, ya no había ropa regada y alguien se había tomado la molestia de recoger los cristales del piso… Sus 'invitados' estaban sentados en los sillones, solo tenia dos, la 'pareja' estaba sentada en uno… Entonces por ende él rubio debía de estar en…

— Disculpa~ —apenas lo miro se levanto del sillón. Esto lo extraño, no pensaba pedirle que se quitara, aunque tampoco se iba a quedar a su lado… Negó con la cabeza y se quedo parado frente a todos— Como gustes~ —tampoco se sentó, pero si se recargo en el respaldo del sillón, soltando un bostezo profundo…— Bien Cejas… —comenzó— Explícanos que pasa… y que no sea tan aburrido o me dormiré…

Arthur lo miro mal, después se giro a mirarlo al _anfitrión de la casa._

— Berwald, —comenzó, y por el tono que uso no le dio buena espina— Me temo que he cometido un error… —saco unas hojas y comenzó a acomodarlas, su novio lo miraba con curiosidad— Resulta que entre las muchas cosas que tengo que hacer, que se me juntaron, no estuve pendiente de ese percance… _whatever…_ —aquí miro al rubio pelos de escoba y añadió— Le prometí esta casa a dos personas… —suspiro— Se suponía que estaba para él amigo de mi novio Alfred, llegamos a este acuerdo desde hace 6 meses atrás…

— Por lo tanto la casa es _mía_… —comenzó el danés sonriendo con arrogancia.

_¡¿Qué? Tenia que decir algo…_

— P'ro… —comenzó, con la mirada frustrada, aunque se vio interrumpido.

— No Dan… —él ingles estaba… _¿Sonriendo?—_ Te prometí la casa… Pero Berwald ya me pago… Supongamos que la cosa queda en que olvide el contrato pasado que teníamos… _Entonces la vendí…_ Como lo hago con todas las casas…

_Ah… bueno…_ eso estaba… _Bien,_ ¿No? Se sintió alegre. Se quedaba con la casa.

— ¡¿QUÉ? —la sonrisa se borro de sus labios y rodeo la mesa para llegar a la pareja— No puedes decir eso… La casa es _mía_, ¿No? Te firme no se que tantas cosas… Busca en tus papeles… —señalo las cosas en sus manos, pero el inglés continuaba sonriente— No haces esto para molestarme… _¿Verdad?_ —entrecerró los ojos.

— Por supuesto que no, Dan —él que hablo fue Alfred, pero también miro preocupado a su novio— Pero Arthur… Yo te lo estuve recordando los últimos días… _¿Cómo es que lo olvidaste?_ ¿Dónde va a vivir Dan?

— Yo p'ge la c'sa… —dijo por fin el sueco, aunque quizás fue ignorado.

— Puedo conseguirle algo ahora… —el ingles se encogió de hombros— _I'm not__so__sure..._ Unas cuantas llamadas y tendrá donde dormir hoy, tampoco vamos a dejar al pobre Dan en la calle… —miro a su novio y lo acaricio del rostro— Sabes que estuve ocupado… También me vengo enterando de esto hasta ahora… Discúlpenme, negocios son negocios. Te lo recompensare Dan… —acomodo más papeles— ¿Te parece algo al otro lado de la ciudad, cerca de la playa? —su sonrisa era un tanto extraña, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando.

El danés temblaba, a Berwald le sorprendió que todavía no mordiera nada o a alguien.

— Bu'no… —dijo por ultimo, no muy seguro de que hacer ahora, la casa era suya ¿No? Al parecer había ganado… o algo por el estilo…— Gr'cias… —asintió con la cabeza mirando al inglés.

— Si. Gracias. —agrego él rubio, constipando las palabras, Berwald lo miro por un momento, ahora le daba algo de… _pena…_ Pero hubiera sido peor, el ya estar en un lugar instalado y que luego te hubieran sacado, ¿No? Además ese hombre tenía algo extraño, se estaba, ¿Controlado?— Entonces… ¿Cuando nos vamos? —sorprendiendo a todo mundo, el rubio sonrió.

— Podemos conseguir un hotel para ti mientras te reubico… —comenzó él de ojos verdes, entrecerrándolos, un poco desconfiado. Dan rio.

— Por la noche de hoy no me preocupo~ —avanzo hasta su amigo de lentes y lo levanto, tomándolo del brazo para después abrazarlo— ¿Verdad que no, Alfy? La noche es larga todavía… ¿Qué me decías que había en _tú_ sótano?

Berwald noto que mientras la cara de Alfred se iluminaba la de Arthur parecía opacarse al grado de ponerse blanca, abriendo mucho los ojos, parecía casi un fantasma.

— ¡Pero claro que si amigo! _Why didn't I think before?_ Nuestra casa es muy grande, ¿Ya te dije, no? El sótano lo tengo lleno de cosas divertidas e incluso pensábamos en una piscina… —sus caras no podía ser más radiantes, en especial la del danés que miraba con un poco de maldad por encima del hombro de Alfred para ver a Arthur.

— _Ok__, __I get it..._ —musito el ingles, el sueco giro _lentamente_ el rostro hacia él, que volteo a verlo… con un mirar firme y serio.

_Oh, oh…_

— Ahora que me doy cuenta… —continuo elevando la voz y sacando de entre las hojas una en especial— ¡Vaya! ¡Mira nada más! Aquí esta tu contrato Dan… _You're right..._ —se llevo una mano al mentón como si lo meditara mucho, entonces miro a Berwald— Legalmente la casa le pertenece… ¿Quieres el reembolso en efectivo o un cheque?

No sabía como era su rostro, quizás no se reconocería, solo sabía que estaba pálido, y no podía cerrar la boca, tampoco emitir palabra alguna. _¿Le faltaba él aire?_

— _¿Q'…?_ —articulo sin aire.

— _Honey_~ —hablo Alfred— _B-but…_ _I don't understand_… ¿Vas a dejar a este hombre fuera? —intento susurrar bajito, pero de todas formas todos se enteraron.

— Si tú _amigo_ procede con inteligencia… Puede demandar… —susurro de igual forma.

Estaba estático, no terminaba de creer todo, ¿Cómo era posible que le dijeran una cosa y en el otro instante la cambiaran? _Son un montón de gente extraña…_ Busco al pelos de escoba con los ojos, que seguía mirando las cortinas… ¿Tenia algún problema con _SUS_ cortinas? Como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, él otro se giro a verlo, le giño y le dedico una sonrisa muy pacifica… Se estaba saliendo con la suya.

_Eres un demonio…_ Sentencio(?).

— Yo t'mbién pu'do d'mand'rt'… —no estaba seguro de eso, solo hablo por hablar, en un acto desesperado, comenzó a pensar cosas, la cocina no estaba lejos, _quizás si los agarraba a todos a escobazos…_

Arthur lo medito un momento, su cara no parecía mostrar seria preocupación, pero…

— Quizás tengas razón… Escuchen, se me ocurre una mejor idea…

Tres pares de ojos azules voltearon a verlo.

— Si tanto les gusta esta casa… Compártanla… —soltó un bostezo, haciendo presente el cansancio de las seis de la mañana del día antes del fin.

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE (?)

* * *

><p>Repito, una vez más, gracias a todos por leer, espero que no se hayan aburrido y aunque sea reido un poco con la continuacion de esta loca historia XD<p>

Victoria Schinkovinu


	3. No perdí un hogar ¿Gane un compañero?

No tengo mucho que decir. Me demore demaciado continuando esta historia, pero la retome y pienso terminarla, espero que no le pierdan el interes y disfruten la lectura. Amor, si lees esto, lo lamento, me tarde, pero aquí esta, no lo he olvidado.

Para cualquier duda o aclaración, pueden dejar un comentario o contactarme.

_NOTA:_ Quizás hable mal de algunos personajes, no lo se, tratare de no, pero por favor, pido tolerancia, dado que el DenSu es mi pareja favorita y yo respecto a las demás parejas, los manejo a mi punto de vista, probablemente quede un poco OCC en algunos caso. De todas formas gracias por leer. Dedicado a mi bella esposa _Aniel Ryou_.

Disclaimer: "Hetalia Axis Power/Word Series" Ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, eso si, la historia [o esta cochinada] si me pertenece, no tengo miedo de que la plagien XD pero de todas formas están advertidos.

**Advertencias: **Probablemente Lemon, heterosexual, Yuri y Yaoi. Lenguaje un poco obsceno. Por todo lo demás, mis fumadas (?)

También, algunos personajes no tienen nombres humanos por lo cual me tome la libertad de tomar prestados algunos, no son tan originales pero sirven, si has leído hasta aquí, te lo agradezco mucho y ya no te perturbare más XD

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Aniel Ryou, Amy Black, Lowey, Ely, MyobiXHitachiin, Neeli-chan, Eirin Stiva, Vismur, kurai Ikari **:3

* * *

><p>—<strong>:— UNDER SAMME TAG —:—<strong>

_By Victoria Schinkovinu_**  
><strong>

— ¡No!

Respondieron Dan y Berwald en el mismo instante.

— Vaya… ni siquiera lo pensaron… —susurro Alfred, soltando una risita.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, donde se sostuvieron la mirada para ver quien la retiraba primero, él más alto permaneció como una estatua, diferenciado por la respiración, que era lenta y pausada. Mirándolo fijamente como pocos lo habían soportado.

El otro estaba como una animal impasible, entrecerrando cada vez más los ojos hasta hacerlos pequeños, mostrando los dientes, apretándolos y gruñendo, como una fiera que espera la pelea. Berwald parecía otra, pero al asecho.

— Cuando terminen de hacer eso… —comenzó nuevamente el inglés, y esta vez fue mirado e interrumpido.

— ¿Tú vivirías con él? —apunto Berwald, señalando lo obvio y apuntando al rubio.

— ¡Vivir conmigo seria un privilegio! —lo señalo también— No estoy insinuando nada… A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de compartir techo con el _Grinch_… —soltó una risa medio malvada a su insulto.

Arthur aparto los ojos ante la mirada que le seguía dedicando Berwald, mirada que le dedicaba para que le respondiera su pregunta… Pregunta que _no_ contesto… una respuesta que el de lentes ya se imaginaba… _Claro…_

— Piénsalo por un momento, Berwald —intento seguir razonando— Ambos no piden mucho… solo un lugar donde estar, este departamento tiene dos habitaciones y todo lo necesario para que lo compartan… —hablaba calmando y pausadamente… Suponiendo que tenia mucha experiencia en tratar con toda diversidad de clientes.

— Vaya~ ¿Tú siendo amable? ¡Eso es de apreciar…! ¿Puedo gravarte con mi cámara? —soltó una risita, ganándose una mortal mirada del inglés— La respuesta es _No_, Arthur… _Mi casa, mis reglas… _o lo sacas de Mi casa o… —aquí amplio su sonrisa mientras señalaba las maletas.

Arthur miro al sueco por un momento, a este le hubiera gustado saber que pasaba por la mente del ingles en ese instante, _homicidios daneses_, quizás como un ejemplo… Suspiro y regreso a su aire tranquilo… Sin mirar a ninguno…

— Disculpa Berwald, ¿Tienes té?

El sueco se mostro nuevamente incomodo, siendo observado por todos los ojos de esta habitación… No estaba acostumbrado a los extraños tan extraños…

— Tengo… un poco… de café… —sin esperar respuesta y para huir pronto de todo el escudriñamiento, se apresuro a ir a la cocina, ignorando un poco él hecho de _cuando_ exactamente sus intrusos pasaron a ser verdaderos invitados…

Cuando regreso con la bandeja, el rubio pelo de escoba se giro para encararlo, mirando por encima del hombro, para después sonreírle… De verdad que era un tipo extraño, por momentos lo miraba como _si_ no lo soportara o quisiera golpearlo y por otros le sonreía… _así…_ Como si con esos ojos intentara decirle algo…

_No… estas mal…_ Negó con la cabeza, y poniendo su expresión impasible como siempre, les ofreció las tazas a cada uno.

— Gracias~ —contesto animadamente el de lentes, soltando un bostezo y comenzando a beber… Fue ahí donde se cuestiono cuanto tiempo estarían sin dormir los rubios…

Camino hasta Dan, que ya tenia una mano extendida, sin mirarlo mucho le ofreció.

— Gracias, Berwald… —tomo la taza y con la otra mano se acaricio el cabello.

Se tenso… para después auto-regañarse por semejante osadía… Apretó la bandeja y continuó su andar hasta el último… No quiso mirar atrás… _¿Por qué había reaccionado así?_ Bien, era la primera vez que el otro decía su nombre, cosa que no se imagino llegaría a pasar y menos en ese tono tan extraño… _¿No era como si comenzaran a familiarizarse, verdad? _Solo pudo escuchar una pequeña risa a sus espaldas… _No, de ninguna manera._ Se sintió estúpido… ¿Es que acaso estaba jugando?

Le ofreció café a Kirkland… Este levanto un dedo de forma elegante…

— Gracias Berwald… pero no alcance a decirte… No me gusta el café, pero de todas formas gracias… —tomo la taza y la puso a un lado… Mientras seguía mirando los papeles.

_Hmmm…_ y de fondo otra risita… _Sentía unos tremendos deseos de… _Reprimió el impulso de tomar el café rechazado e ir a arrojárselo al otro, solo por que si…

— Bien… ¿Qué les estaba diciendo…? —retomo Arthur el hilo de la conversación.

— Que quieres meter a gato y perro en una casita para uno… —regreso el tono de… seriedad(?) en el danés.

— ¿Gato y perro? Buena observación… —dijo Alfred en tono bajo a Dan, aunque con el silencio que reinaba cualquier susurro no podía pasar desapercibido si no fuerte y claro.

— ¿Verdad que si? Iba a decir Gato y ratón, que seria lo más típico, pero se me hizo una ofensa para el pobre ratón compararlo con Berwald… —volvió a mirarlo y sonrió.

_¿Cómo no se muerde la lengua? _Sin poder evitarlo, tuvo que decir algo…

— En especial por el tamaño… —aquí, ahora, él que rio fue Arthur… volteo a verlo e internamente sonrió, agradecido.

Claro que el señor sonrisas no quedo tan conforme, se escucho un gruñido de fondo proveniente de él, que por alguna extraña razón, lo hizo sentir más a gusto. El de ojos verdes miro la escena por un momento, y solo cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie iba a agregar algo más, suspiro y continuo…

— Regresando al tema… Dan, te dije que Berwald ya me había pagado este mes… —hizo como si mirara las hojas— Y ahora que recuerdo… tú solo tienes unos papeles… No tienes el dinero…

— ¡…Aun! —se apresuro a agregar, abriendo un poco más los ojos— Yo te dije que te pagaría hasta el otro mes… Es cierto… Y sabiendo eso aceptaste y no tuviste problemas en dejármela… —replico, comenzando un andar que pretendía marcar candadilla en el piso.

— Si, si, _claro_… —tomo el café y después de una mueca, sorbió un poco… la siguiente expresión no fue tan mala, y le dio otro— Vaya… esta bueno… —reconoció y lo dejo en su lugar— Piénsalo… ¿Y si no tuvieras que pagar tanto cada mes?

— Continua… —se mostro interesando y le brillaron los ojos con interés— ¿Me rebajaras?

— ¿Más de lo que se supone que pagan? Ni hablar… —ahora fue Arthur quien gruño— Esta casa es muy buena para dejarla escapar a tan poco… ¿No creen?

— Si… es linda… —agrego Berwald, de verdad le gustaba la casa.

— Por supuesto… —levanto la barbilla de forma elegante, bastante seguro de sus palabras— ¿Y si pagaras la mitad, cada mes? —continuo, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿No es eso… como… _rebajar_? —se rasco la nunca… _claro, obviamente_ _no_ entendía.

— No, Dan, seria algo más así como… —explicaba con las manos— _Compartir Gastos…_

El rubio volvió a gruñir, tomo la almohada de uno de sus sillones y se la arrojo.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —estiro las manos y tomo el café, por poco se lo tira(?).

— ¿Podrías trazar un plan… que no nos incluya a los dos compartiendo algo…?

El sueco bajo la mirada… No es que le interesara para nada el otro, no claro que no… solo que esta situación… era un tanto… Lo que quería decir es que quizás… muy en el fondo… No le molestaba la idea de compartir techo… aunque fuera él…

— Dan… —susurro nuevamente Alfred, en tono suave, pero de… reproche(?).

Levanto los ojos y noto que lo estaban mirando… Hug… mal, mal… ¿Qué impresión daba? Volvió a mirar a Arthur, el tenia el veredicto final, como proveedor de la casa.

— Solo estaba pensando… Que si ambos se repartían la mensualidad, no tendrían problemas en gastar la otra mitad para cosas indispensables… —ahora hablaba como quien no quería la cosa— Dan, tu no tienes trabajo… Berwald, tu solo necesitas un lugar donde estar, normalmente viajas, ¿No? Además de escribir… —los ojos viajaron al café— Casi no se verían… o bueno yo que se… En su lugar lo pensaría… Saben que ahora para cualquier cosa que quieran, el dinero es indispensable… —miro al rubio, que parecía pensativo— Dan, tu y yo sabemos que vivir aquí te consumirá…

— No es cierto… —dijo solo por replicar— Tengo fe de que encontrare algo…

— Amigo… —Alfred se levanto y le dio una palmada en el hombro— No es tan mala idea… Piénsalo un poco… Seria una ganga… —rio.

Esto era demasiado para su persona… Gruño, para hacerse notar.

— Claro… Que todavía falta ver que piensa Oxenstierna… —dijo el de las prolongadas cejas— No me olvide de ti… Solo que pienso que tu eres más comprensible que este idiota… —otra vez los susurros que no servían…

— ¡Repítelo, Cejas!

— Sabes que no tengo problemas al respecto, idiota —ignoro épicamente la sarta de blasfemias y se giro hacia Berwald— ¿Qué piensas al respecto…? ¿Te molestaría mucho vivir con él danés?

— A mi no… —pensó en voz alta, mirándolo de reojo, recodando sus palabras…

Pero quizás fue mal interpretado…

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces si ambos aceptan, no tendrán problemas con el dinero… Una buena ubicación, lugar donde vivir y compañía, ¿Qué más quieren?

¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cuándo había dicho que si…? Se sintió nervioso y comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes, él rubio lo miraba ladeando el rostro, se sintió… extraño… No había aceptado nada, ¿O si? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Oh por Odín…

— Pero… —de nuevo fue interrumpido.

— Claro que… —se apresuro a agregar el inglés mientras se levantaba y tomaba a su novio por el brazo, comenzando a caminar—… supongamos que uno de los dos quiere salirse de la casa… Lo cual dudo un poco… —rio— Puede hacerlo… Y entonces el que quede continuara con los pagos y será como si nada…

— ¡Pero…! —él que ahora fue interrumpido fue Dan.

— Es cierto Dan, dado que Berwald me pago el mes entero, cuando juntes la mitad, se la tendrás que dar a él… y luego las demás se las arreglaran para pagarme… —su sonrisa se hacia más grande conforme iba llegando a la puerta con su novio.

— ¡Adiós, Dan! Te veo el fin de semana… —incluso Alfred se despedía con una mano.

— Para cualquier cosa llámenme… ya saben, el numero privado… —esto lo dijo mirando a Berwald.

El sueco no sabio que decir, solo caminaba y los seguía, esperando el momento de estirar la mano y pasarles al danés para que se lo llevaran con ellos. Había dicho que no le molestaba, no que accedía a vivir con él… ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un sueño?

— Claro… —él danés se detuvo en la puerta… Estaba seguro de que diría algo…

Bien, solo debía esperar a que saliera a replicarle a los rubios y le cerraría la puerta con llave, luego las maletas podría arrojárselas por la ventana… De todas formas el otro no accedería, ¿Verdad? Ya había dejado claro que él no…

—… Si tenemos problemas, ¿Puedo llamar directamente a tu casa, no? —rio, asomando medio cuerpo por la casa— Alfred me dio el numero~ —dividió silaba por silaba— ¡Seguiremos en contacto, Amigos!

¿Qué…?

Cuando él rubio volteo a verlo, pudo sentir todo como si fuera en cámara lenta… La mano deslizarse al pomo de la puerta, el tenue rayo de luz del pasillo que iba disminuyendo a nada, sumiéndolos en la oscuridad… La sonrisa que se iba haciendo más grande, y por ultimo el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse y luego… ¿El seguro?

Era normal… sentir… ¿Pánico?

— Bien Berwald… —se movió, él sueco se tenso, no muy seguro de a donde ir, por lo cual se quedo quieto sosteniéndole la mirada, respiro aliviado, cuando lo paso de largo caminando hasta las maletas— ¿Cuál es mi habitación?

Por inercia camino… pero esto no dejaba de ser extraño… ¿Qué rayos? ¿Ósea que ya estaban viviendo juntos? ¿Y no le iba a decir nada? Es decir estaba viviendo con un completo desconocido… No sabía ni como se llamaba… Bueno, si, se llamaba Dan… pero… ¿Y luego?

Con esto en mente, antes de llegar al pasillo que se cerraba en torno a las habitaciones, se detuvo, le bloqueo el camino con un brazo… y lo miro. Se sintió nervioso, si, pero no lo demostró en la expresión, no podía aceptar eso como si nada…

— Entonces si vas a decir algo… Ya decía yo que esto era demasiado extraño…

Hmm… Miro hacia el techo, algo desesperado… ¿Alguien podría dejarlo decir la primera palabra alguna vez? ¿Qué se suponía que respondiera a eso? Lo miro, seguía esperando con sus maletas en las manos, lo miraba fijamente, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Esto no te molesta? —bien ese era un buen comienzo, suponía, además de que le daba un poco de curiosidad saber por que había accedido al final… Si se mostraba tan… arisco…

— ¿Te molesta a ti? —dejo las maletas en el suelo, ¿Una conversación en el pasillo?

No se suponía que contestaras con preguntas… Ahora no sabia que decir, de nuevo.

— No me gusta perder… —le aclaro— Quizás es por eso que siempre me la paso peleando con la gente… —se encogió de hombros— Molestar a Cejas es otro de mis pasatiempos… —le sonrió, dándole un amigable golpe en el hombro— Te apuesto a que cambiara su línea de teléfono… —rio.

¿Quién era este sujeto? ¿Era multifacético? ¿Bipolar? ¿Demente? ¿Loco? ¿Raro?

— Entonces… ¿Dónde dormiré?

_Raro… raro… raro…_ Bien, comencemos nuevamente…

— Te resignaste… —concluyo… medio analizando todo.

Por primera vez, la sonrisa se esfumo, él otro lo miro como esperando algo_… ¿Hm?_

— ¿Quieres saber si me molesta vivir si o no contigo? —fue directo.

Sintió calor en la cara. Espero que no fuera _eso_ que se imagina, pero igual no podía ir a mirarse a ningún lado… Miro hacia otro lado, y solo atino por mover el brazo para dejarlo seguir, esperando a que desapareciera…

Pero no lo hizo.

— A decir verdad… No… —susurro bajo el danés, entonces le dio por caminar…

¿Qué dijo? Inconscientemente su cuerpo actuó por si solo, volviendo a poner el brazo para obstruirle el paso, se quedo estático, no comprendiendo esta acción, pero sin mirarlo continúo hablando…

— No pensabas lo mismo… hace… un rato… —aparto el brazo nuevamente, esperando a que se fuera, pero nuevamente no lo hizo… ¿El también estaba bipolar?

Entonces paso algo que volvió a desconcertarlo… fue tomado por el cuello de la camisa, su rostro descendió rápida y precipitadamente, quedando a una distancia peligrosamente cercana del rostro ajeno… tenia sus ojos azules de frente, por inercia subió las manos y apretó de igual forma las muñecas que rodeaba su ropa, pero sin apartarlas… Abrió los ojos… Perplejo… Cuando el otro bufo, su tibio aliento le reboto en la nariz… Alcohol… _¿Cerveza?_ Eso explicaba algunas cosas…

— Te dije que no me gusta perder… —susurro, lo que provoco que sintiera un raro calor— Además… Si no mal recuerdo, el primero que dejo claro quien no quería vivir con quien, fuiste tú… —sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando un poco más— No es muy mío pedir disculpas… Ahorita estoy _algo_ borracho… —negó con la cabeza— Pero si dije algo que te ofendiera… —lo soltó…— Perdón, _creo_… —todavía con el ceño fruncido, y continuo andando tambaleando por el pasillo, adivino su habitación y abrió la puerta…

Berwald sintió como de repente una corriente fría lo abrazaba.

A decir verdad, en casi toda su vida nunca se vio en la necesidad de sostener un acercamiento tan… físico, con nadie, si no fuera por el hecho de que su expresión siempre había intimidado… Y ahora aparecía alguien que se daba el lujo de acercarse tanto… Como si fuera inmune… _como si fuera… extraño…_

Lo siguió hasta el cuarto… Por primera vez las palabras se le derramaban de la boca…

— _Dan…_ —se sintió extraño al decir su nombre, pero debía decir algo…

Por quien sabe cuanta ocasión en el día, se quedo estático en la puerta de la recamara.

Era cierto que sobraba un cuarto, tenia una cama y cobijas, a veces entraba a sacudir, pensó en algún momento, volverlo estudio, pero solo llevaba tres días como para pensar algo más amplio… Fuera de la cama, la ventada que daba directamente a la ciudad y el ropero el cuarto estaba vacio. No había escogido esa recamara en especial por que le llegaba el ruido directo de la calle al dormir o al llover… pero al parecer ese no era ningún impedimento para él rubio…

_Pero si apenas fueron unos segundos…_

No comprendía como alguien al apenas tocar cama podía dormir de manera tan profunda… Las maletas estaban regadas, al parecer soltando una conforme se acercaba. Estaba mal acomodado, simplemente se dejo caer, de esa manera estaba conforme(?), se vio tentado a caminar hasta el y por lo menos abrigarlo. Pero no lo hizo, quizás por que todavía no se sentía tan seguro… tenia el leve temor de despertarlo. Solo lo miro por un momento, antes de dar la vuelta y cerrar la puerta.

Bien… No debía olvidar que ese mismo intruso que ahora dormía en una de sus habitaciones, lo había arrojado por el piso y le había roto la camina… Debía de reconocer que tenia aguante para la pelea, a pesar de ser un poco más bajo…

Por un vago momento, recordó su gruñido, imaginándolo para ese momento y sonrió internamente. _'No me gusta perder' _Había dicho, a decir verdad, a él tampoco, pero si podía llegar a un acuerdo pacifico también estaba bien… Una persona que no le gusta perder… Normalmente los orgullosos son los que más se pelean… no iba a negar que llego a ser divertido en algún instante llevarle la contraria… Más sin embargo en el conflicto, siempre sonreía… Quizás nunca se tomaba las cosas demasiado enserio y eso era lo que intentaba decirle… _¿Pero el que sabia?_

Se llevo una mano al mentón, mientras ingresaba a su propia habitación… Miro su trabajo en el escritorio… sentándose frente a la maquina, inconscientemente comenzó a escribir… escribió y escribió, hasta que se canso y a eso de las 8 o 9 le volvió a entrar sueño, por lo cual decidió dormir un poco más… Casi al final, a nada de dormir, le llego a la mente el vago pensamiento de que desde que había llegado a la casa, no le había dado por escribir nada… hasta hoy.

• • •

El primer dolor de la mañana fue la punzante molestia que le taladraba la cabeza. _Mierda… _fue el primer pensamiento de ese día, abrió los ojos y vio todo borroso… Tanteo con una mano el lugar donde estaba, una superficie suave… y tibia… Se acaricio el rostro para quitarse los cabellos que no lo dejaban ver y girando sobre si mismo se incorporo…

Él dolor se sintió más intenso, sacudido la cabeza para despejarlo, lo cual fue otro error… pues solo se intensifico agudamente. _Arggg_… Dio unas cuantas vueltas más, sobándose la cabeza y entonces sintió el segundo dolor de la mañana… El suelo.

— ¡Auch…! ¿Quién puso este piso aquí? —con los sentidos volviendo a avivarse miro a su alrededor… luego sus maletas y por un breve instante se pregunto donde estaba…

Las imágenes llegaron de golpe, una detrás de otra, atropellándose, recordó la fiesta, el viaje, cortinas feas, sujetos con lentes, bodas, secuestros, risas y un nombre…

_Berwald…_ ¿Quién era ese…?

Más confundido que antes de despertarse, se levanto del piso, tallándose… mirando a su alrededor, abrió la puerta para mirar de fuera, él pasillo y casi de frente, otra puerta… Camino lentamente hasta ella, sin hacer ruido, la abrió lentamente y se asomo… Esperando encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas… Fue más o menos así…

Vio a una persona dormir en la cama… Motivado por curiosidad, se acerco a ella y la miro desde arriba, basto un par de minutos de esta forma para recordar quien era y que hacia ahí… ¿Pero le faltaba algo, no? Busco con la vista, en la mesita de al lado… los lentes, los tomo, los miro, se los puso y al mismo instante se los quito… Si que él tipo era ciego… Como ultima maldad se los puso con cuidado. _Veamos si se da cuenta…_

Bostezo y se estiro, sin dejar de mirarlo…

_Entonces ahora somos algo así como… ¿Compañeros?_

Si lo miraba de esa forma, no había perdido una casa, si no ganado un compañero(?). Decidió no seguir pensando eso, dejando el orgullo de lado, regreso a su habitación y se cambio por algo más cómodo, no pensaba hacer gran cosa el día de hoy…

Una vez listo salió del cuarto, revolviéndose la cabeza cerro la puerta, fue al baño y le sorprendió el hecho de que el otro todavía no se despertara… El había viajado, ido a una 'fiesta' luego había tomado café y se había peleado con un hombresote, era obvio que estuviera cansado y aun así sentía que había dormido lo suficiente, de todas formas hoy no pensaba hacer nada más, además de instalarse…

— Es el día después de la resecada, ¡Yeah! —rio mientras se subía la bragueta(?).

Exploro un poco la casa antes de decidirse a desayunar algo… Del cuarto de Berwald no había visto mucho, solo lo necesario. La sala era agradable y la recordaba bien, tenían una pequeña terraza pero al estar cerrada con llave no pudo explorarla bien, la cocina era muy… _femenina…_ O algo por así decirlo… Estaba bien ordenada, como casi todo lo de la casa, tenía los comestibles, algunos en frascos otros con su nombre, todo en su lugar… Arqueo una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos… Se giro, no hacia ruido por que caminaba solo con calcetines en el piso de madera, _también estaba limpio… no se ensucian… _supuso… Cuando paso por el pasillo, vio a su invitado…

— Buenos días… —dijo audiblemente, antes de cerrar la salida atravesando su persona en el pasillo, por si no pensaba responderle. A mucho, lo noto nervioso, fue entonces que los recuerdos le llegaron más nítidos y cuando le correspondió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, solo pudo sonreír…

Recordó por que le había caído tan bien desde el primer instante… Todavía con la sonrisa en los labios, decidió que era buen momento para ir a desayunar… Entro nuevamente a la cocina y abrió un par de cajones, buscando los vasos… Gruño.

¿Quién escondía los vasos? ¿Por qué esconderlos? _Eran vasos…_ Recorrió con la vista hasta un gran estante donde con letras chicas decía algo como 'vasos' y se sintió ofendido… Era como una cocina 'búsquelo usted paso por paso', pero ignorando este hecho, noto algo peculiar… Esa escritura… era nórdica… y si no se equivocaba… sueca…

¿Seria posible?

En el refrigerador tenia muchas cosas, ahí averiguo que le gustaban los dulces, pues tenia varios chocolates… tomo uno y se lo guardo en él pantalón, también tomo la leche y se la sirvió en un vaso… _No va a tardar,_ se dijo.

En efecto, su gruñido resonó por la cocina, tuvo que reprimir una risita.

— Espero no te importe —cerro el refrigerador, levanto el vaso como un trofeo y le sonrió burlonamente, retándolo a que replicara algo, que era lo que esperaba…

Las miradas bastaban para comprender lo que pensaba.

— ¿Esta buena? —dijo con cierta ironía. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras lo pasaba de largo y lo miraba de reojo antes de salir de la cocina.

— _Deliciosa…_ —cuando lo escucho gruñir a sus espaldas ya no pudo guardarse la risa.

Se sentó en el sillón a esperar a su anfitrión. No pensó que tardara mucho… Cuando lo vio asomar por el pasillo con una taza con algo caliente, fue que aprovecho para encender él televisor… Esas provocaciones tenían un oscuro propósito(?), que esperaba no tardara en surtir efecto… Lo vio hacer una mueca, y caminar directamente hasta él para arrebatarle el control y apagar la tele…

— No había nada bueno de todas formas… —se hizo a un lado, dejando un espacio y esperando que entendiera la indirecta.

Así fue, pero en el sillón de al lado. Lo más apartado posible del danés, obvio.

— ¿Lo haces a propósito? —pregunto pausadamente, tomando de su café…

— Quizás… _Solo pretendo llamar tu atención~_

Berwald sintió como se ahogaba con el café, por lo cual tocio notoriamente.

— Es broma, hombre… —rio y se sentó de manera correcta— Yo me llamo Dan Andersen… Vengo de Dinamarca… Voy a conseguir trabajo, quizás mañana… —le resto importancia, Berwald estaba pendiente de sus palabras, le había dicho cosas que le interesaban y quizás no se atrevería a preguntarle… solo hasta que él danés agrego…— Tú te llamas Berwald Oxenstierna, si no estoy mal, vienes de Suecia, eso justificaría tu peculiar altura y tu complejo por el orden… Debes dedicarte tener un buen trabajo para costearte ese lugar… —miro a su alrededor— No es que me importe, pero tienes muchas cosas para tres días… —le dio un sorbito a su leche.

Berwald sintió como se ahogaba con el café, por segunda vez en la mañana.

— ¡Hey…! —rio— Soy borracho _profesional_… Si dijiste algo en mi contra ayer quizás no me acuerde al momento, pero lo recordare. Los daneses _nunca_ olvidamos… —le giño.

— Tienes razón… en algunas cosas, —no le iba a dar la razón en todo…— ¿Cómo sabes lo de Suecia? —no pudo esconder el tono de curiosidad.

— Lo leí en tu alacena… —se rasco la mejilla, no iba a tener problemas encontrando las cosas, al parecer. Era cocina para principiaste, o algo así(?)— Bonito lugar…

— ¿Revistaste… mi casa? —se sintió violado(?), y algo incomodo. Lo bueno de vivir solo, es que tenías tu privacidad, pero ahora con este sujeto _eso era…_

— Un poquito… —no le iba a decir que lo espió por la mañana— Solo para conocer el terreno… —_Ahora que recuerdo no dijo nada sobre los lentes… _Rio a este pensamiento.

— No lo hagas… —no recordaba si tenia ropa sucia en él cuarto de lavado… u hojas de su trabajo por ahí… Iba a tener que reorganizar todas sus cosas, con aquel sujeto extraño… Ya no se sabía…

— Es mi casa también, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera… —lo decía para molestar y en parte, por que cierto— De hecho… —medito un momento— Al rato traeré a amigos…

— ¿Amigos? ¿Personas…? ¿Aquí? —¿Qué? ¿En _SU_ casa? ¡NO!

— Por lo regular mis amigos son personas… ¿Y los tuyos? —rio— ¿Ahí algún problema?

— Si… —dijo en tono peligroso— No lo autorizo, no puedes traer a nadie aquí…

— ¿Ahora entiendes el motivo de la terapia? Estas hablando más… —recibió un gruñido por respuesta— No vendrá nadie… _aún…_ —le lanzo una advertencia con los ojos.

Ahora le miro bastante mosqueado. ¿El otro le quería provocar un infarto matutino?

— ¿Te estar burlando de mi?

— No, Berwald, estoy jugando _contigo~_

Ambos sujetos se miraron, uno con cierta irritación, confusión, molestia e incomodidad, el otro no estaba mejor, puesto que sentía un ligero sentimiento de frustración, diversión, desafío y curiosidad.

**Anoten en el diario. Día uno;** Convivencia Sueco-Danesa.

**Probabilidades de desastre:** Altas.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer... ¿Me meresco comentarios? XDU<p>

Me gusta mucho la comedia, tambien me gusta bastante el Denmark x Sweden, quiero compartir el gusto que le tengo a la pareja a las masas. (?)

Victoria Schinkovinu.


	4. Sueco envidioso Ó Danés aprovechado

Me tarde bastante una vez más. Ultimamente he tenido inspiracion de la triste, el capitulo quedo más que nada ameno, pero prometo que e que sigue sera más divertido, por que ya estoy en ello, escribiendolo :D

_NOTA:_ Quizás hable mal de algunos personajes, no lo se, tratare de no, pero por favor, pido tolerancia, dado que el DenSu es mi pareja favorita y yo respecto a las demás parejas, los manejo a mi punto de vista, probablemente quede un poco OCC en algunos caso. De todas formas gracias por leer. Dedicado a _Aniel Ryou_.

Disclaimer: "Hetalia Axis Power/Word Series" Ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, eso si, la historia [o esta cochinada] si me pertenece, no tengo miedo de que la plagien XD pero de todas formas están advertidos.

**Advertencias: **Probablemente Lemon, heterosexual, Yuri y Yaoi. Lenguaje un poco obsceno. Por todo lo demás, mis fumadas (?)

También, algunos personajes no tienen nombres humanos por lo cual me tome la libertad de tomar prestados algunos, no son tan originales pero sirven, si has leído hasta aquí, te lo agradezco mucho y ya no te perturbare más XD

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Aniel Ryou, Amy Black, Lowey, Ely, MyobiXHitachiin, Merlina, Vismur, alochan, Ai no yoake, cucu y damaverde **:3

* * *

><p>Un incomodo silencio lleno por completo la sala, pues el danés no quiso agregar nada más al respecto. Y el sueco ni siquiera se molesto en pensar la posibilidad de iniciar otra 'conversación'. Cada uno por su lado y en cada extremo del sillón, en ese momento ambos estaban tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo sus mentes se enfocaban en sintonías diferentes la una de la otra.<p>

Solo intercambiaron un par de comentarios, respecto al clima, respecto a la hora, nada impresionante ni como para ponerse a indagar, pero finalmente el danés se dio por vencido de intentar conversar con la estatua humana, ¿Por qué el sujeto tenia que ser tan parco? ¿Realmente una persona podía pasar _tanto _tiempo sin hablar con otra? Esa era una hazaña que el no podría realizar.

Comenzaba a plantearse la futura resignación de vivir en una casa tan aburrida, aunque no necesariamente caería en esa resignación, una vez que recuperara los ánimos, por supuesto… haría su propia casa divertida, con o sin aprobación del otro, por que obviamente esta ahora era su casa también, a pesar de que todavía no la había pagado… _Pero eso era punto aparte._

Miro detenidamente un bolígrafo en la mesa, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, de hecho en este momento lo era… era largo, brillante, con letras en plateado y cursiva que rezaban _"För Sverige i tiden"_ Bonita la pluma. Linda.

¿Qué carajo? ¿Por que demonios estaba fantaseando con la estúpida pluma? ¡Por las valquirias! De verdad que estaba aburrido, o desesperado por hacer algo interesante… No iba a aguantar, definitivamente comentaría suicidio antes de…

Pero justo en ese momento, donde estaba pensando y considerando seriamente el matarse con la pluma cursi, Odín se apiado de su alma… y ocurrió un milagro…

_¡El teléfono!_

— ¡Es para mi! —dijo con exagerada euforia, saltando del sillón para sacarse el teléfono de la bolsa y contestar al tiro, sin siquiera fijarse en quien era. ¡Bendito aparato milagroso! ¡Lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba! ¡Amaba tanto a ese aparato y al desconocido que le había hecho la llamada! Jamás en la vida volvería a arrojar el teléfono por la ventana! (?)— ¿Hej, quien le habla al Rey?

No pudo evitarlo, pero incluso el sueco le miro con ligera curiosidad.

— "_¿Rey? Numero equivocado, yo llame a la princesa…" _—_su risa rara contrasto terroríficamente con esa voz seria que solía expresar_— "_Hallo, dum…" —su voz siempre malhumorada sonó al otro lado de la línea. _Lo que provoco que el danés sonriera inevitablemente en un acto medio masoquista por ser tratado así.

— Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, hombre de las nieves~

— "_Errr… Por supuesto, el placer es tuyo, yo solamente me presto para el favor."_

— Que gran sacrificio, ¡Te mereces una condecoración!

— "_Las condecoraciones son inútiles, unas prostitutas me vendrían bien.~"_

— No se puede por que ya eres papa casa… Lamento decir "Te lo dije", pero… ¡Te lo dije! —su conversación se hacia más sarcástica y amena con forme el tono de voz del danés se elevaba.

— "_Si, claro. Lo que digas." _—se hizo nuevamente un silencio al otro lado de la línea, hasta que tras un suspiro _(que probablemente era una exhalación de la pipa)_, comenzó— "_Errr… ¿Qué te arrojaron por la ventana de tu departamento con todo y maletas?" _—_su tono era brusco, burlesco, pero bien disfrazado con un ligero timbre de incomodidad, probablemente para esconder su preocupación._

El danés sonrió, todavía más, de ser posible, comenzando a caminar a una parte donde desafortunadamente (para el sueco) no se pudo seguir escuchando su amena conversación.

Esto, para desgracia y fastidio de Berwald, le provoco una innecesaria molesta frustración. ¿Por qué? No tenia motivos, no le importaba aquel hombre extraño en lo absoluto, ni con quien mantenía la llamada en ese momento, probablemente sí se sentía así era por el simple hecho de escuchar de que hablaban, es decir… Las amistades de ese hombre no podían ser más normales que él. Y desde que menciono lo de _amigos _hacia unos momentos, temió seriamente que tipo de personas pudieran acercarse a su casa.

Pero de todas formas, haría lo que tuviera que hacer en su momento, ahora… Por lo menos podría regresar a su trabajo, por lo cual se levanto para sacar unas cuantas hojas, para comenzar hacer borradores, su trabajo era poco común viéndolo como cualquier persona, pero para él, era bastante interesante, le habían dicho que se dedicara de tiempo completo a la tarea, pero el insistía, por las depresiones y demás, que no podía dedicarse lo suficiente a esto que tanto le gustaba. Con la pluma que momentos antes estaba en la mesa, comenzó a escribir la continuación de unas cuantas líneas que ya estaban en un montón de hojas blancas, agradeció el silencio de la sala, parpadeando y meditando que seria bueno para continuar.

Después de un rato ya estaba escribiendo algunas cosas, ideas más que nada, era bueno aprovechar lo primero que le llegará a la mente en ese momento, ya después revisaría para corregir los fallos, raramente estaba inspirado, por lo cual escribir fue casi como caminar… tan fácil y tan cómodo que deseo por todos los dioses que nada, _ni nadie_, le interrumpiera ese momento de inspiración.

Y afuera de la sala, donde se veía un pequeño balcón para mirar hacia la calle, tras una espectacular vista, estaba el danés, quien seguía a las grandes carcajadas, lo que parecía ser una inigualable conversación e inevitablemente atraía la atención de la gente que pasaba caminando debajo en la calle.

— "_Ja, me imagino, ese amigo Alfred tuyo se consigue relaciones extrañas, no me sorprende que no le haya quitado el permiso para juntarse contigo." _—seguía comentando el holandés, que pidió un momento para poder llenar su pipa de más hierva.

— Arthur y yo nos… —vacilo, haciendo una mueca, por que ni el mismo se creía sus palabras— Nos _"Queremos"_ a nuestra manera… —no, era todo una vil mentira— Bueno, por lo menos hacemos una especie de tregua silenciosa por Alfred. Pero mis problemas con cejas, son la menor de mis preocupaciones…

Sin poder evitarlo, miro por encima de su hombro, para asegurarse que la puerta de cristal estuviera bien cerrada y el otro lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar.

— "_Ja, entonces… ¿Cómo es?" _—indago por fin el holandés, disfrazando su voz con indiferencia y desinterés.

— Alto… grande… feo como tú… Solamente le falta esa cicatriz en forma de rayo que tu tienes en la frente y podría ser tu hermano gemelo, uno de ustedes podría ser Harry Potter y el otro Voldemort, ¡Incluso ya tiene los lentes! —era imposible no reírse con las palabras fuera de lugar y sin sentido del danés. Esto el holandés lo sabía y no podía ser inmune a atacarse de risa del otro lado de la línea, a veces olvidaba por que ese idiota era su mejor amigo.

— "_Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso…" _—murmuro en un tono de mostrarse ofendido, aunque la verdad era que de imaginarse eso le producía mucha gracia— "_¿En serio es tan alto como yo?" _—arqueo una ceja, cambiando el teléfono de lugar.

— ¡Es en serio! Comienzo a preocuparse de esto, debe haber algún tipo de maldición en mi para que la gente seria se involucre en mi vida… —aquí se escuchaba un tanto afligido, pero el danés era demasiado exagerado y dramático para tomarlo en serio.

— "_Bueno, tu tienes suerte… podría ser peor, mirarlo desde mi punto; te puede pasar que atraigas rubios idiotas que a final de cuentas te llamen para que les pagues la fianza de la cárcel, como a mi…"_

— ¡Eso solo me paso una vez, bror! ¡Ya no me ha vuelto a atrapar la policía! ¡Además todo lo de la finanza de esa ocasión, ya te lo pague! —le hizo saber, y ahora que recordaba, no seria mala idea pedirle un poco de dinero a su amigo para pagar la renta que le continuaba debiendo al cuatro ojos.

— "_¿Qué…? ¿¡Cuando me lo pagaste! Tú me dijiste que ya la habías saldado, pero que casualidad que fue un día que me puse borracho hasta las botas. No puedes comprobarlo." _—gruño para mostrar protesta, y pronto el teléfono de lleno de gruñidos por parte de ambos, como una comunicación animal.

— ¡Ajá! ¿Pues quien crees que pago todo lo que te metiste ese día? ¡Fui yo! ¡YO FUI EL UNICO QUE TE ARRASTRO FUERA DE ESE BAR! ¡Y te pude haber dejado tirado en la calle! ¡A que te violaran esas mujeres malvadas! (?) ¡Pero, nooo! ¡Me apiade de ti y te saque como pude! ¡Luego me las tuve que ver con tu hermana para convencerla de que no habíamos vuelto a apostar! —ambos tenían mucha historia juntos, demasiada para el gusto de ambos, y se conocían antecedentes que de ser enemigos ya se hubieran acabado entre ellos…

— "_De todas formas no te pude agradecer nada, por que Alice, al siguiente día estuvo haciendo llamadas, se entero. Y tuve que hacer mil cosas para que me perdonara." _—el solo hecho de recordar ese momento, hacia que la cabeza del holandés punzara de dolor— "_Diablos, jamás me volveré a poner borracho hasta las botas."_

— De hecho… —vacilo un poco bajando la voz, captando inmediatamente la atención ajena— Yo quería regresar a ese bar este fin de semana… —confeso el danés, en un tono de voz que denotaba un poco de maldad, comenzó a jugar con su reloj de mano.

Se hizo un largo silencio.

— _Tú sabes…_ Estoy de regreso en la ciudad~ Tú y yo. Nosotros. Como en los viejos tiempos…

Otro silencio.

— ¿Dirck?

— "_Dalo por hecho." _—dijo finalmente le holandés, en un tono bajo, como si no quisiera ser escuchado por nadie más. _Casi pudo imaginarse la enorme sonrisa del danés a pesar de que este no hacia sonido y ni siquiera lo estaba viendo_— _"Hmp… Regresando al tema… Con tu problema…" _—quiso cambiar de conversación antes de arrepentirse.

— ¡Eso! ¡Así me gusta! —soltó una fuerte carcajada— ¡Por eso me gusta hablar contigo, bror! ¡Es divertido! Y por lo menos tú si me respondes… —gruño— Aunque sea insultándome~ —volvió a mirar una vez más por encima de su hombro, localizando al sueco que parecía muy entretenido haciendo algo que no podía ver.

— "_¿A que te refieres? ¿Es mudo?" _—el danés logro identificar un sonido de palomitas reventando del lado del holandés. Paso la lengua por sus labios, imaginando el sabor.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Esas son palomitas verdad? _Bastardo…_ ¡Puedo olerlas desde este lado de la línea! ¿Estas con Alice? —su estomago gruño, pero regreso al tema— Más bien, digamos que… cuando hicieron a mi amigo Berwald, olvidaron ponerle todas las vocales… —y esto era referente al raro acento que portaba.

— "_No, Alice no esta, espero a alguien… Te imaginaras quien, por eso ni siquiera se te ocurra venir." _—el danés hizo un puchero, bastante inconforme por que leyeran su mente, estaba planeando ir directamente a la casa del otro— _"Ya veo, el tipo es raro y molesto… ¿Quieres que lo golpeemos?" (?)_ —su tono era serio.

La carcajada que soltó el danés, hizo que Berwald frunciera el ceño y rayara sin pretenderlo unas cuantas líneas de sus hojas, ¿Quién se reía tan fuerte que su voz atravesará los cimientos y cristales? ¡Pero genial!, ahora gracias al otro su concentración impecable había sido arruinada, con el ceño fruncido intento volver a hilar las ideas, y proseguir, llevaba tres paginas a mano, pretendiendo seguir con la próxima. El sueco volvió a fruncir el ceño, su risa y conversación privada le daba mala espina, provocando un escalofrió en toda su persona, nadie que tuviera esa risa tan perturbadora planeaba nada bueno.

Al detenerse a pensar que nuevamente… _estaba pensando en lo molesto que era ese hombre_, se maldijo, ahora gracias a _él_ sus pensamientos se habían dividió, era un fiasco, la concentración se había interrumpido, gruño y mejor acomodo sus hojas, las releería para estar seguro de sus ideas, para ver también si era posible regresar la inspiración.

**Y mientras tanto… Fuera de su casa…**

— ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! ¡Debes estar bromeando! —sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, despegando el teléfono de su oreja para mirar la fecha y la hora— ¡Mierda! —volvió a pegarlo a su oído para seguir gritando— ¡Lo olvide por completo! ¡Hoy es la final de Dinamarca contra Holanda! _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_ —sus ojos buscaron de manera desesperada un televisor, casi pego el rostro al vidrio, estirando su nariz y su rostro, por fin dio con el dichoso televisor, pero para su desgracia estaba en la sala, frente al sillón donde Berwald se había acomodado para hacer sus cosas extrañas— ¡Carajo! ¡Déjame ir a tu casa! ¡Saldré enseguida! —rogo, calculando el tiempo para llegar.

— "_Ni hablar. Natalia viene, y si sabes lo que te conviene, no vas a venir."_

— ¡Maldito De Lange, hijo de perra! ¡No me puedo quedar sin ver ese partido!

— "_Mal por ti, ¿Qué acaso tu amigo todavía no descubre el fuego y la televisión?"_

— ¿Estas mal de la cabeza, verdad? ¡Ese tipo me odia! ¡Me lo ha dicho miles de veces y lo ultimo que me va a dejar hacer es usar su televisión! ¡Hoy ni siquiera me quería dejar tomar leche! —seguía con su exagerado teatro, ¡Pero es que era grave, su amigo debía comprenderlo!

— "_Oh, no, la leche no…" _—dijo con exagerad angustia— _"¿Tienes tres años? ¡Eres un hombre, Dano! Solamente ve hacia el maldito televisión y enciéndelo. Si eres inteligente, no tiene por que decirte nada…" _—y antes de que el danés pudiera agregar lo que el holandés se imaginaba…— _"NO. Vienes a mi casa, te ahorco con la bufanda."_

— Imbécil, idiota, mal nacido, ¡Te haces llamar mi amigo! _Hijo de…_ —se quedo en silencio y dando vueltas en su lugar comenzó a pesar todas las posibilidades, después de un silencio, por fin agrego— ¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, lo voy a hacer, lo voy a sacar de ese sillón y voy a ver ese partido. ¡Así será, maldición! ¡Yo ganare!

Se arranco el teléfono de la oreja, cerrando la tapa de golpe y finalizando la llamada.

— _¡Asi se habla, Dan! ¡Ese es el hombre que yo conozco! ¡Bien hecho, bien hech-..! _—lo estaba felicitando, pero antes de agregar cualquier cosa, en ese momento la línea se corto… ¿Le…? ¿Le había colgado? ¿Ese desgraciado le había colgado…?— Aja, si, adiós.

Su amigo podía ser horriblemente terco e impertinente cuando se lo proponía.

El danés corrió las puertas de cristal, con una sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios, mirando su objetivo: El televisor. Pero también mirando su obstáculo: El sueco.

_No le tomaría ni un par de minutos… _Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, camino hasta él.

**Una media hora después…**

— ¿Que estas haciendo?

Esa molesta voz, volvió a irrumpir su tranquilidad por… ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le danés le preguntaba que hacia. Suspiro y estiro la mano para beber de su tercera taza de café, disimuladamente cerró la carpeta rebosante de papeles, y comenzó a escribir cosas a lazar en una hoja, cada que el otro se acercaba lo hacia por reflejo, igual que un niño tímido que teme que el otro se burle de su dibujo… lo escondía, para luego pretender que nada pasaba.

— Tr'bajo, n'da int'res'nte. —se apresuro a agregar para luego girar un poco el cuerpo, en afán de darle la espalda, dando una clara indirecta de que no quería seguir con la conversación.

— ¿Siempre tomas tantas tazas de café? Luego te darán unas ganas tremendas de ir al baño, ¡Es lo mismo con la cerveza! Retención de líquidos, Dirck dice que…

El sueco giro la cabeza y lo miro con la boca abierta, mientras el otro se sumía en su propia conversación, moviendo las manos y mirándolo a veces a el, y otras tantas al techo. ¡Ni siquiera le veía a los ojos cuando parloteaba!

Era como si realmente no le hablara a él, si no más bien como si solamente necesitara una escusa para comenzar a soltar la lengua sin contenerse… Su voz comenzaba a ser molesta, si antes era incomoda, ahora era como un zumbido en su mente, cada silencio era interrumpido por alguna conversación innecesaria por respecto a todo, y no es que no fuera sociable, si no que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con la gente, y en este caso, estaba menos acostumbrado a escuchar a alguien hablar todo el tiempo sin parar.

— ¿Entiendes entonces por que no es bueno tomar tanto café? —dijo finalmente el danés con una sonrisa, más el otro solamente lo miraba, parpadeo varias veces, incluso el danés volvió a sonreír, como si esperara la tan esperada respuesta por parte del otro— Oh… ya veo… —elevo ambas cejas— ¡Seguro no me entendiste! —_pobrecito sueco, era lento para entender…_— ¡Entonces te lo explicare de nuevo! Mira, es que…

— ¡Hmp! —el sueco se apresuro a poner en pie, tomando todas sus cosas para enrollarlas igual que un periódico y ponérselas debajo del brazo para ir en dirección a la cocina— Es t'rde… —comento como si nada, mientras caminaba en dirección al antes mencionado lugar, para lavar su taza y alistarse para las tareas del hogar.

Adiós paz. Adiós tranquilidad. Adiós momento de inspiración.

— Por supuesto, ve a hacer tus suecadas por otra parte~ —por su lado el danés se apresuro a ocupar el sillón ahora disponible donde estaba el sueco, se acomodo a sus anchas y subió los pies sobre la pequeña mesa de trabajo, llevando las palmas detrás de la cabeza mientras tomaba el control remoto y encendía la televisión.

Plan de acción: Resultado. Echar gente de lugares era su mayor especialidad.

Ah, delicioso placer el salirse con la suya sin hacer mayor esfuerzo, justo a tiempo para ver el partido de Dinamarca. No entendía cual era el problema del otro, igual no era como si realmente le interesara. Podía ser molesto cuando se lo proponía, y cuando no, también. ¡Muy bien, entonces que comenzaran las apuestas! Estaba casi seguro que ganaría un buen dinero con los resultados de este partido.

Por su parte el sueco miraba con recelo… apenas comprendiendo la situación a la cual tan ingenuamente había caído. La palma con la que sostenía la taza era totalmente blanca, por la fuerza con la que le estaba presionado, el otro ya estaba cómodamente mirando la televisión en SU sillón. Llevo los dedos a sus sienes. En cada momento del día su presencia intentaba invadir su espacio… su hogar… sus tierras. Igual si se escuchaba un tanto egoísta no le importaba, el otro era el intruso, no pedía las cosas ni jamás las agradecía, el por lo menos tenia educación. Pero el otro era un completo vagabundo, de hecho, todavía no tocaban el tema del dinero que ya había pagado Berwald y que supuestamente el danés debía darle la mitad.

¿Por qué a el le tocaba esta suerte? Era tan injusto el destino. El había llegado primero a esta casa, que lo tenía todo, el no había escogido vivir con nadie más… Hasta estaba considerando el hecho de que… de ser por el danés, quizás consideraría la idea de buscar otro lugar, que obviamente no seria tan bueno, pero por lo menos se aseguraría que su santuario no fuera invadido por segunda vez.

En estas divagaciones estaba cuando.

— ¡GOL! [Inserte aqui un "GOL" extremadamente largo en no me deja poner] ¡MIERDA SEEEHH!

El grito de éxtasis del danés, opaco por completo el estruendo de la taza rompiéndose en mil pedazos al caer piso, Berwald miraba con los ojos bien abiertos su pieza de parcelada favorita reducida a nada, él sujeto responsable… brincaba de jubilo sobre su sillón, haciendo sonidos similares a un gorila demente. _Lo mato…_

Volvió a bajar la vista, nada había cambiado, su porcelana favorita en miles de cachitos regados por el piso, sin disculpas, ni lamentos, el otro ni siquiera se había dado cuenta… Se llevo una mano a la boca para tragarse un jadeo de dolor. Aguardo unos cuantos segundos de luto por su taza.

Segundos después, su mirada se modifico a una de total mortalidad, toda dirigida al danés que seguía mirando la televisión al borde de la orilla del sillón sin importarle más nada. Sin embargo no fue tan inmune, pues el sueco pudo ver a través de sus ojos llenos de rencor, como el otro se llevaba una mano a la nuca y se tallaba, distrayéndose por un segundo, una sensación de estremecimiento que le erizo esa parte de su nuca. Como si un aire frio lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

Esta era el aura de peligro sueca que emergió más fuerte que antes para ver si podía captar su atención, decían que no era cierto, pero una buena mirada fija podía sentirse a largas o cortas distancias. Por fin, el señor sonrisas se digno a mirar en su dirección, Berwald seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima, pero ya se había resignado a inclinarse en el piso para recoger su taza con las manos, de hecho se ayudaba con algunas de sus hojas para no tocar el filo directamente. _Muy bien… Espero la disculpa._

El otro sujeto parpadeo mirando la escena, frunció el ceño y luego suavizo la expresión, como si sus pensamientos al fin fueran iluminados…

_Pero las expresiones que salieron de su boca… _Mejor no hubiera hablado.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Se te cayo la taza, amigo? —el danés volvió a rascar su nuca, pues la sensación extraña todavía no se le iba de encima— Debes comprarte otros lentes, viejo. Esos ya no te funcionan como se debe, —otro sonido de algo rompiéndose resonó, esta vez no eran los pedazos en el suelo, ni tampoco, en esta ocasión, había sido por accidente—…O quizás es esta alfombra tan fea que hizo que te resbalaras ¿Dónde la compraste? ¿En el IKEA…? ¿No tenían en otro color que fuera menos espantoso? Deberías comprar un rojo vino, ¡Eso le daría más intensidad a tu casa! Sin contar que es un color imponente… —el fuerte bullicio de la televisión le hizo captar la atención una vez más— Oh, espera, el part-… ¿¡EH! ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO…! —se levanto de un salto, para hacerle frente al otro— ¡OYE, NO! ¡LA TELEVISION NO! ¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡ES EL PARTIDO FINAL DE LA SELECCIÓN DE DINAMARCA!

No le tomo ni un par de minutos caminar de la cocina de vuelta a la sala, para tomar el cable de conexión del televisor y tirar de este hasta desconectarlo. Estaba al límite de su paciencia. Incluso, por orgullo, se quedo detrás de la televisión para encarar la respuesta del danés. El rubio atolondrado, se levanto del sillón, no sin antes azotar las manos contra la pequeña mesita como protesta, su expresión era… ¿De incredulidad? Pues que mal que haya pensado que el sueco era silencioso y calmado. Por que si lo era, pero vamos… ¿Quién se aguantaría semejantes actos de insolencia? Su gruñido de molesta, _casi_, hace sentir bien al sueco.

— ¡Dame eso! ¡Que se te cayera la taza no es mi culpa! ¡Ni tampoco que tengas cortinas feas! —exclamaba el danés, mientras daba la vuelta para tomar el otro extremo del cable del televisor, emplearía la fuerza de ser necesario, eso era seguro.

— ¡T're mi t'za por q' me as'stast'! —replico el sueco, forzado a alzar la voz para que se escuchara entre todos esos gritos.

— ¡Por Odín! ¿_Yo_ te asuste, Berwald? —volvió a tirar de su extremo, desesperado— ¿Es mi culpa que seas tan mariquita? —gruño el danés, tirando más fuerte del cable.

El otro hablo sin pensar, obviamente. Pero el sueco se quedo helado por unos segundos, donde solo abrió la boca de la estupefacción.

Guardando silencio le dio _tres segundos_ para que se disculpara. Tras una mirada seria que solamente acentuaba el poder de su aura de irritabilidad, estaba rosando su límite.

— ¡Dame el cable! ¡NECESITO VER EL PARTIDO!

Tres.

— ¡Que sueltes el cable, te digo!

Dos.

— ¡DAME EL _PUTO_ CABLE, _COÑO_!

_Uno…_

No supo ni como, ni cuando, pero se quedo con las ultimas palabras en la boca, pues justo en ese instante, la mano con la que tomaba el cable, fue sujetada por una mano ajena que tiro de su mano para hacerle perder el equilibrio, entonces su muñeca paso a ser atada y amordazada por el resto de la conexión, para este punto reacciono rápido… soltó un insulto, lanzando un puñetazo que esta vez fue bloqueado por una de las manos suecas… Luego sintió como el tipo se arrojo al piso llevándose sus manos y por ende, el también fue a parar al piso, pero de una manera menos ventajosa…

Tras una exclamación de dolor y sorpresa, el danés callo de rodillas al suelo, maldijo, y antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, sintió un peso extra caerle encima reduciendo sus posibilidades de tomar el control nuevamente… La muñeca enredada por los cables fue a dar a su espalda en un contorsionista movimiento para inmovilizarlo, ahora era victima de una dolorosa llave, por si esto fuera poco la sensación provoco que mordiera la horrorosa alfombra de la cual se estaba quejando, para no gritar y darle la satisfacción al otro de escucharlo, pero no pudo ocultar la reacción de su cuerpo.

Arriba de él, un sueco bastante orgulloso miraba atentamente al sujeto debajo de si, mientras seguía presionando su muñeca hasta llevarla casi a la nuca… _Solo un poco más_, al inicio se quejo bastante… obviamente sin sonidos, pero podía notar la forma tensa de sus hombros, el movimiento de su cuerpo por sacárselo de encima. Le sorprendió que no dijera nada, solamente unas cuantas maldiciones y amenazas. Luego de un rato cuando se calló, lo volvió a examinar y solo pudo notar como tensaba las muñecas de las manos, aguantándose, eso era de admirar.

— Ah, mierda… —fue lo ultimo que escucho del danés antes de que relajara su cuerpo por completo. El sueco arqueo una ceja. ¿Se estaba rindiendo?

Por una vez, Berwald Oxenstierna 'el hombre tranquilo' había recurrido a la violencia, claro no si antes haber sido provocado con justa razón por el otro… La taza seguramente no se la iba a pagar, entre otras cosas acumuladas que sentía.

La verdad era que… Estando de esta forma con el otro maldiciendo por lo bajo, le era bastante reconfortante. Gozo el momento por algunos segundos más, hasta que por fin aflojo la llave, todavía sentado sobre su espalda, espero una respuesta.

— Fue tu c'lpa, era mi t'za f'vor'ta. —dijo sencillamente, más tranquilo, mientras ladeaba ligeramente el rostro, esperando una respuesta por parte del otro, no quería tocarlo más de lo necesario, pero hasta el mismo se vio tentado de enredar los dedos entre esa masa de cabello tan alborotado que cargaba el danés, su otra mano estaba enredada con el cable de la televisión y su muñeca, asegurándose de que no pudiera moverse— Y esta es _mi_ televisión, tienes que pedirla.

No es que fuera una persona egoísta, quizás con cualquier otra persona no hubiera puesto semejantes condiciones, pero el danés comenzaba a pasarse, debía poner un limite entre ambos. Dan… que por cierto seguía silencioso debajo de él (ya hasta había pensando que quizás se había desmayado de la impresión), por mera maldad volvió a tirar la muñeca un poco para ver algún tipo de reacción, otra vez el cuerpo ajeno se tenso, entonces le dio a entender que estaba consiente.

— D'scúlp'te… —repitió, tirando un poco del cabello para buscar su rostro.

La risita que salió de los labios de su intruso, lo saco de su mundo de fantasía.

Cual fue su sorpresa al mirar que Dan tenia el rostro ladeado, con una expresión seria pero adornada con una sonrisa burlona un tanto maliciosa, permanecía tenido en el suelo con un hombre enorme sentado en su espalda, pero el danés se comportaba con tranquilidad, muy a pesar de que a sus espaldas le practicaban una dolorosa llave.

— De acuerdo, es tu televisión. —dijo con cierto resentimiento, tras una sonrisa y una mirada atenta— No pensé que fueras _tan_ egoísta… —todavía se tomo un par de segundos antes de continuar— _Lamento_ lo de tu taza, son cosas que pasan… —intento encogerse de hombros pero no se pudo. Su voz sonaba sarcástica, no arrepentida.

Los labios del sueco fueron apretándose hasta formar una línea recta, su expresión inconforme que casi siempre era la misma cara que ponía para todo, solo era una mascara de su confusión y sorpresa. _No podía ser que no sintiera dolor. _Quizás no estaba apretando lo suficientemente fuerte. Por ello tiro más de la mano, esperando una queja, un alarido, algo que le hiciera sentir que realmente no podía estar burlándose de su persona en su propia casa…

— Ouch… —respondió sencillamente entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin borrar la sonrisa masoquista de satisfacción en la cara, el otro no podía creer que no le doliera semejante tortura— Beer~ me gusta esa mano… Es la que normalmente uso para comer… escribir… masturbarme… Una mano muy útil. ¿Te importaría?

Al final no pudo disfrazar su tono de fastidio. Sin agregar nada, ni tampoco queriendo soportar por mucho más esa posición tan… _sumisa_, cambio el peso de su cuerpo para el pecho. Elevando la cadera, para apoyarse desde las rodillas, logro juntar fuerzas de su tiempo de descanso para levantar al sueco y arrojarlo a un lado… mientras rodaba en lado contrario para liberar su mano y desatarla, fue entonces donde se permito muecas de dolor, mientras se la sobaba, no estaba seguro de en cuanto tiempo se borrarían esas marcas de cables, cortesía del otro.

— ¡Mierda! Tú de verdad querías quitarme la mano. —hizo un ligero pucherito, sacudiendo su muñeca para aminorar la sensación, su palma estaba blanca a falta de sangre, casi sentía que le estaba llegando un calabre.

El sueco desde la pared, abrió la boca para agregar algo, pero solo puso pensar que el otro estaba demente o enfermo— ¿Qué? ¿Es ' 'res m'soqu'sta? —inquirió saber, pues una persona normal se la pasaría gritando con eso, por lo menos hasta que se le liberara de semejante tortura.

El danés entrecerró sus ojos. ¡Claro que le había dolido como los mil demonios! Pero no por eso iba a mostrar sumisión ante el otro, en otra ocasión se la hubiera pasado gritando y removiéndose como gusano en sal, pero eso era lo que quería el sueco… Por eso se vio forzado a pedir a _su manera _que dejara su pobre mano en paz, igual había conocido peores dolores que ese, sin contar que de querer, Berwald le hubiera hecho mil torturas más de haber querido lastimarlo en serio. ¡Estúpido sueco!

— ¿Y _que_ si lo soy…? Realmente no me conoces… —aquí le regalo una sonrisa insinuante y divertida, de esas que solían asustar a Berwald, por que no sabia interpretarlas— ¡Gracias por el agradable momento de adrenalina! Pero si me disculpas me iré en este momento. —rodo otra vez dándole la espalda y tambaleándose camino lejos de su persona.

Olvido por completo el televisión, tomando las primeras llaves que tuvo de frente, regreso a su habitación dejando al sueco pasmado en el piso, el cable había quedado todo chueco por la fuerza de ambos, falto muy poco para que el televisor fuera a dar contra el piso. Berwald se levanto, un poco confundido… ¿Se iría? ¿Se iría en serio?

¿Tanto se había enojado por su acción para tomar la decisión de irse? ¡Pero si el había tenido la culpa! ¡Debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos! Era cierto que ya no eran niños… que forma tan poco madura había tomando Berwald para actuar… _aunque quiso sentirse un poco al mismo nivel que el otro…_

Cuando lo vio salir del cuarto con unos lentes negros, estuvo tentado a decirle que si se iba era por que era un mal perdedor… _De todas formas el sueco no estaba seguro de que si el había ganado… en tal situación confusa. _De todas formas estuvo tentado a decirle cualquier cosa con tal de cambiar su forma de pensar. ¿Hacerlo desistir? Eso no era posible… No sabía que era el estremecimiento de duda que agobiaba su persona.

_Por eso no dijo nada._

No era como si realmente deseara que él otro se quedara.

— Te lo regreso al rato… —le guiño antes de abrir la puerta, regalarle una sonrisa pero justo antes de desaparecer se quedo quieto durante un par de segundos, junto dos dedos para mandarle un beso de forma dramatica y un tanto jugetona, lo cual hizo por demás poner azul al sueco, el danes estallo en risas y desapareció su cuerpo por la misma tras cerrarla suavemente.

_¿Regresar al rato?_

Suspiro.

Esa era una forma de decir que pensaba regresar. Tampoco se llevo nada de su habitación, aquí seguían sus maletas… Apenas recapacito sus pensamientos formo una mueca en su boca y se levanto, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Definitivamente no había FORMA de que ambos pudieran llevarse bien.

Aunque bueno, si el otro le hubiera pedido el televisor desde un inicio nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¿Tanto le costaba ser amable o dejar de ser un cretino? A un niño se le dejaba hacer lo que quería, pero este ya no era un niño. Aun así cuando regresara lo primero que haría sería establecer algunas reglas, no le restringiría todo, el televisor, la lavadora y parte de la coci… No, la cocina no, era suya, pero quizás el baño si podrían compartirlo. Exacto. Le daría una bofetada con guante blanco, el tenía modales: era civilizado.

Un motor llamo su atención, pero antes de irse a saciar su curiosidad por la ventana, el celular, aparato que tenía más cerca, sonó. Indicándole que tenía un mensaje.

Se sorprendió de ver quien era el remitente del mismo, una amistad suya que quería volver a encontrarse con el, en el mensaje le contaba lo irrelevante, que quería conocer su nuevo hogar. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la última línea.

"_¿Te compraste el gato?"._

Medito por algunos momentos antes de contestarle, algo que no anexo en el mensaje, fue que teniendo al dinamarqués de compañero, era imposible pedir más mascotas latosas en la casa, por desgracia con el danés tenia mascotas, hijos, esposas, y suegras histéricas. Comenzó a buscar un papel para apuntar la dirección de la casa donde se hospedaba su amistad. Hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa…

_Las llaves…_

El teléfono se le cayó al piso al percatarse que el danés no solo se había llevado las llaves de la casa, si no que también se llevo las de…

'_Te lo regreso al rato~' _Eso fue lo que había dicho.

— N-no… No s' atr'v'ría…

Era imposible, el otro no pudo ser capaz de llevarse **su** auto, no tendría las agallas… Existía un límite para jugarse las bromas entre ellos, un limite para respetar lo ajeno, tener valores y la molaridad de no meterse con lo que no era suyo… eso era robo, definitivamente era robo, lo buscaría y cazaría el mismo si es que no estaba su auto donde debería de estar… Si no le regresaba su auto intacto.

Con horror miro por la ventana para percatarse del peor de sus miedos, su coche… Su amado coche que tenia bien estacionado frente a la ventana para poder estarlo cuidando todo el tiempo, ahora era un espacio vacio que uno de los tantos vecinos del edificio acaba de ocupar para meter su camioneta. _Andersen… Espera que te ponga las manos encima…_

— Disculpa un momento, _dear_… Tengo una llamada… —el ingles saco de manera elegante el celular de su bolsillo antes de responder con educación— Habla Arthur… —se hizo una larga pausa, donde la expresión del ingles se frunció de diferentes formas— _¿What?_ ¿Qué se robo su auto…? —sus dos cejas arquearon en sorpresa— Berwald… _Call the pólice… _Estoy en una junta importante, yo le llamo… —colgó.

Dudo durante un par de segundos, pero al final suspiro y miro a su pareja con rostro ausente... ligeramente mortificado. Pobablemente actuo por la lastima ajena... _Probablemente._

— ¿Podrías intentar localizar a la bestia que tienes como amigo, love? Tal parece que se robo un auto... —siceo por lo bajo, apretando el telefono en su mano.

—_ ¿¡W-What the hell...!_ —el americano sudo la gota gorda.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>En el capitulo que sigue... ¡LEMON! (?) ok, no, pero si la revancha sueca ¿Quieren ver al sueco entrar en acción?, ¿A donde huyo el danés con el auto?, ¿Conseguira el dinero de la renta?, ¿Se le va a caer la mano?, ¿O antes se lo llevara la policia?, bastantes sorpresas, probablemente al danés quiera acabarlo más de una sola persona, comienzan los "vs" planificados y las sorpresas~<p>

Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo prometo que el que sigue es más comico y tendra más insinuaciones sexuales (?) ¿Dudas, comentarios, sujerencias?

¡Deja un Review y salvaras un gatito!

V. Schinkovinu.


	5. Fast and the Furious Ó ¿Nos conocemos?

_NOTA:_ Quizás hable mal de algunos personajes, no lo se, tratare de no, pero por favor, pido tolerancia, dado que el DenSu es mi pareja favorita y yo respecto a las demás parejas, los manejo a mi punto de vista, probablemente quede un poco OCC en algunos caso. De todas formas gracias por leer. Dedicado a _Aniel Ryou_.

Disclaimer: "Hetalia Axis Power/Word Series" Ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, eso si, la historia [o esta cochinada] si me pertenece, no tengo miedo de que la plagien XD pero de todas formas están advertidos.

**Advertencias: **Probablemente Lemon, heterosexual, Yuri y Yaoi. Lenguaje un poco obsceno. Por todo lo demás, mis fumadas (?)

También, algunos personajes no tienen nombres humanos por lo cual me tome la libertad de tomar prestados algunos, no son tan originales pero sirven, si has leído hasta aquí, te lo agradezco mucho y ya no te perturbare más XD

* * *

><p>¿Motivos? ¿Para que exigirle motivos? Bastantes con los que ya tenía. Sus motivos eran suficientes… <em>¿Quién era lo suficientemente idiota para cuestionarle algo? A Él. <em>Nadie, nadie que fuera inteligente. Pero por supuesto… ¡Nada era más importante que ver la final de partido de Dinamarca! Por supuesto que no, cualquiera hubiera actuado de la misma manera… Podía mencionar en este momento veinte amigos que hubieran robado un auto para lograr su mayor ambición u objetivo, para toda la experiencia criminal del danés, esto era absolutamente _nada…_

_Además…_

Una sonrisa medio macabra se formo en su rostro, mientras apretaba a fondo el acelerador y las llantas del auto rechinaban al ser quemadas contra el pavimento, incluso levantaron humo, dejando dos negras franjas de caucho quemado en el suelo. El danés sintió una corriente de satisfacción al oler el cuero quemado y la gasolina consumida. _Esto le enseñara la lección… siente… siente toda mi ira… Sueco._

_¿Quién…?_

— ¡Vamos Dinamarca! ¡Dinamarca, no puede perder! ¡Aguante a la Dinamita Roja! —silbaba por las calles y hacia sonar el claxon llamando la atención de todos los presentes, el solito hacia su propio escándalo y fiesta privada— ¡Ese dinero es mío! —su carcajada solamente se extinguía con forme más lejos fuera el auto— ¡Vamos! —las manos se cerraron más en torno al volante, casi acariciándolo con maldad— Vamos… _Hay que sacarle todo a este bebé… _—de todas formas _no era su auto._

_¿Quién demonios se creía ese sujeto para hablarle así?_

De solo pensarlo el dolor que palpitaba en su mano se hacia más delicioso y punzante, de solo recordar su rostro le hacia hervir por completo la sangre. En repentinas ocasiones se tuvo que contener para no derrapar, darse la vuelta y darle una buena probada de todo lo que podía ser este terrible hombre, y demás, por que podía mostrarle infinidad de cosas al inocente sujeto…

Su destino: La casa de Dirck. Más sus pensamientos estaban divididos, por una parte sentía el jubilo característico de salirse con la suya, la maldad, la excitación, así como la leve curiosidad y burla de imaginarse la cara… _la expresión_ de ese sujeto cuando al fin se diera cuenta. _Pero era lento como una tortuga_. Probablemente todavía no se percataba de ello. Y si, sí. _¿Qué importaba?_

— Esto entraba en mi lista de cosas malas que quería hacer antes de morir… ¡Vamos señora, apresúrese! —comenzó a sonar más fuerte el claxon mientras una ancianita cruzaba la calle, mujercita que a pesar de verse dulce y frágil, todavía le dirigió una mirada letal al escandaloso rubio y con el bastón le golpeo la parte delantera del auto— ¡Ouch, pero que ruda! ¿Por qué no le da más duro…? —le reto, y otra carcajada salió de su boca, en ese momento su mano se elevo por instinto, dando un golpe certero contra el volante, debido a fuertes espasmos de las risas y carcajadas que ya no podía contener, lo que provoco que un grito totalmente diferente saliera de su boca y el auto comenzara a saltar, tras una serie de maldiciones por parte del danés.

_Maldita sea… _Se había dado en la mano mala. Mano que le dolía como los mil demonios. El calambre le viajo desde la muñeca hasta el codo— Ese desgraciado… Realmente quería dejarme sin mano, _ouch_… —la sacudió un poco para aminorar la sensación, pero esto se le olvido cuando la ancianita por fin término de cruzar la calle, volvió a sonreír, colocando el codo de la mano herida contra la ventanilla abierta, la mano buena guiando el volante y las llantas que volvieron a dejar su marca personal contra el pavimento.

Era una grandiosa fortuna que las calles estuvieran casi desiertas.

**Unos momentos antes. CASA DE DIRCK DE LANGE.**

Por intuición y con total seguridad. Estaba lo suficientemente seguro que _ella_ estaba esperando hasta el medio tiempo para actuar. Por supuesto, era la determinación de esta mujer y su forma de calcular tan fríamente las cosas, lo que más le volvía loco. Sonrió de medio lado al pasar con cuidado la mano por su cintura, para atraerla y que por fin terminara de darle el tan esperado beso tan incitando desde hace un buen rato. Las manos de la chica se desliaron por sus hombros, los dedos, igual que cuchillas, pasaron las uñas por su piel, aruñando un poco, pero sin dejar de ser cuidadosa, solamente que su forma de ser solía ser dominante, eso le gustaba… _demasiado._

El tazón de palomitas estaba en el suelo, algunas de las mismas estaban regadas en el sillón, otras tantas por el piso, algunas pocas se habían colado en el vestido de la chica, y el estaba impaciente por ir a buscar esas en especial, pero Natalia se le adelanto, volviendo a empujarlo contra el sillón, mientras su mirada seria le advertía que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía moverse, o lo lamentaría, y conociendo a la peligrosa mujer que lo volvía loco, estaba completamente seguro de que sería así.

Jamás en la vida al holandés le había gustado tanto ser dominado, cuando usualmente el solía ser el activo en la relación, pero estar con esta mujer le hacia sentir tan vivo, le hacia sentir tanta adrenalina, sin mencionar que… tras después de conocerle no pudo imaginar ninguna otra mujer que le llenara las botas a la soviética. La cascada de cabellos platinados le cubrió el pecho, mientras… tras después de una sonrisa que le hizo estremecer, la mujer se inclino para comer las palomitas regadas por su pecho estratégicamente desnudo.

Mientras tanto en la televisión comenzaban a pasar las ultimas repeticiones de cómo iba el partido hasta ahora. _Que malvada mujer, haciéndole elegir entre sus dos enormes placeres. _Más aún cuando había dinero de por medio. Ella pudo percatarse de esto, y pasando una mano para despejar su frente, la dejo reposando sobre el peculiar listón que adornaba su cabeza, con una uña señalo debajo de su cuello y le hizo levantar el mentón, su voz sonaba fría, pero el ya sabia que había algo juguetón debajo de todas esas palabras afiladas.

— ¿Qué vas a escoger, Dirck? —su tono impaciente le hizo saber que no tenía mucho tiempo para elegir, igual que una peligrosa bomba que marcaba tiempo en retroceso. Estuvo tentado a escoger la opción que ella no quería, no por el 'amor' que le tenía al futbol, si no más bien por el mero placer de provocarla para que pasaran cosas malas.

— Este era tu plan desde un inicio, ¿Verdad, conejita? —estiro la mano para tomar el control remoto, lo cual provoco que Natalia le lanzara dagas con los ojos, pero satisfecha noto como el otro apagaba la televisión y luego… Tomándola por la nuca, le atraía para darle un pasional beso.

_Esto pudo haber continuado y seguir su lujurioso curso de no ser por…_

Ese sonido de derrape… ¿Eran llantas? ¿De donde? La televisión estaba apagada, probablemente la del vecino, era amante de esos concursos de carreras de autos.

Realmente no le importaba.

Su lengua inquieta se deslizaba contra la ajena, rosándose, provocándose entre ambas, mientras las manos temblaban para atraer más el calor de ambos cuerpos, hacer roses más profundos y comenzar a tocar un poco más de incitadora piel.

— Quédate muy quieto, si no quieres salir lastimado… —le advirtió la mujer, a la par que sonreía levemente y su rostro comenzaba a descender por el cuerpo del más alto.

_Estaba seguro que ella mantendría esa promesa._

Cerro los ojos tras una mueca de placer, cuando el sonido del cierre lleno el silencio.

— _¡DIRCK…! ¡TÚ HOMBRE ESTA EN CASA, ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡DIRCK!_

Pero no pudo evitar abrir enormemente los ojos -_peor que arrojarle un balde de agua fría encima-._ Al escuchar el insistente timbre de su casa, secuenciado unos fuertes golpes… _¿Patadas?_ Y reconocer inevitablemente la inconfundible voz de…

— _¡SOY DAN! ¡EL DANO! ¡TÚ HERMANO! _—ahora se escuchaban fuertes golpes tras el cristal de su ventana, y al medio asomar la cara pudo ver como este movía los brazos e intentaba espiar por cortinas bajas— _¡Se que estas ahí! ¡El olor de tu hierba me apesta hasta aquí afuera! ¡ABRE!, ¡RAPIDO, INUTIL!, ¡TENGO QUE USAR EL BAÑO!_

— ¿Dan…? —mientras más lo hacia esperar, más fuerte elevaba la voz, el tic en su ojo fue baste notorio, al igual que la pequeña venita que le saltaba marcada en la frente. Por supuesto que la mujer arriba de su persona detuvo sus acciones, lo cual le hizo voltear a verla igual que un moribundo, al que le habían quitado la comida. Mas al segundo siguiente, la pesada mirada holandesa cayo con fuerza sobre la puerta, probando esos poderes de rayos láser en los ojos que todavía no había desarrollado— Te voy a matar… danés…

La expresión de la soviética era de interrogación, mirando fijamente a la puerta e intentado adivinar que tipo de criatura podía hacer semejante escándalo. Termino de matar las pasiones holandesas, cuando llevo los dedos hacia su escote y comenzó a abotonárselo, mientras se apoyaba de su pecho para levantarse, sentarse, y finalmente comenzar a jugar a peinar el cabello con sus dedos.

— Creo que alguien esta pateado tú puerta… —obvio la albina, apurando a su prometido para que atendiera pronto, lo mira fijamente. Obviamente no lo decía, pero estaba esperando buenas explicaciones al respecto. El holandés sintió un escalofrió, por más que la adorara y sumando todo el tiempo juntos, todavía no estaba seguro de que tipo de emociones intentaba expresarle en esos ojos severos— ¿Quién es? —pregunto por fin, un tanto curiosa, más indiferente por la visita.

Estuvo tentado a responder. _Un cadáver. _Y otras veinte respuestas sarcásticas para referirse al danés, pero finalmente suspiro resignado y dijo— El padrino.

— _¡Y yo 'bien gracias'! ¿Verdad? ¡Tomare a los conejos de jardín como rehenes si no…!_

Las palomitas se fueron regando por el camino mientras Dirck De Lange caminaba a paso firme hasta la puerta de su hogar, donde miro con cierto resentimiento como el letrero de "WELCOME" adornado de tulipanes se había caído al piso por tanto jaloneo. Apenas abrió la puerta, le regalo a su buen amigo una gélida y pesada mirada llena de advertencia. El otro le respondió con una enorme sonrisa, inmune o ignorante de cualquier estado de animo por parte del holandés, esto solo lo hizo rabiar más. Pero el rubio parecía o muy tonto y bastante cínico para ignorar su molestia. Su mano apretó la perilla de la puerta y su seño comenzó a temblar, a punto de insultarle toda la familia de linaje escandinavo al otro, la lengua ajena fue más rápida en palabras.

— "¡Dano! ¡Que felicidad que me visitas, mi buen amigo!" —imito de forma pésima su voz ronca y luego bufó— ¡JA! ¿¡Que pasa! ¿Nada de eso? ¿Ni un "Hello, Hola, Aloha, Hallo ni Hej"? ¡Que aburrido anfitrión eres! —comenzó a negar con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco y moviendo la mano para restarle importancia, la sonrisa que le dirigió fue sarcástica y altanera, al momento que se auto invitaba a pasar dentro de casa ajena holandesa, entonces avanzo un paso— Con permiso~

Cosa que por instinto respondió el holandés estampando la mano contra el marco de la puerta, para su brazo de muralla y cerrar el paso ante la invasión danesa…

Pero los pelos rubios apenas rosaron su brazo, por que… previniendo esto, el otro se inclino rápidamente y dio una vuelta con su cuerpo, caminando con sus rodillas para colarse igual que una sabandija por la abertura más pequeña, dejando al holandés estupefacto en el marco de la puerta. El sonriente rubio le miro por encima de su hombro, mientras le murmuraba algo como _"No seas aguafiestas" _por encima de su hombro, no si antes hacerle una seña burlona por su fracaso.

— ¿Por que demonios tienes la televisión apagada? ¿Sabes que el partido ya comenzó desde hace cinto minutos? —tomo impulso y salto hasta caer rebotando contra el sillón, solo tenia ojos para el control, la tv y las palomitas regadas en el tazón, que se apresuro a recoger y abrazar antes de encender el aparato y que sus ojos brillaran de orgullo cuando noto como el equipo danés corría y se abría paso del lado enemigo— ¿Ves lo que te digo? ¡¿Vez lo que te digo? ¡Esa es la Dinamita Roja! ¡Jamás se rinde!

— ¡Dan, fuera de aquí! ¡LARGO! —el holandés azoto su puerta y avanzo a grandes zancadas contra el otro— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO VINIERAS, IDIOTA! ¿¡Que no sabes que…!

— ¡BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHNBLAH! ¡SOLO SI ME SACAS…! ¡Anda a sermonear a tu hermana! —Danés y holandés comenzaron a echar chispas por los ojos solo hasta que…

— ¿'_Esto' _es el padrino? —aquella voz femenina atrajo a ambos hombres a la realidad, ella se levanto para ir al lado de su prometido y abrazarlo por el cuello mientras miraba de manera un tanto hostil al danés.

— ¿C-como que '_esto…'? _—ahora el que sufrió de un tic de irritación en la ceja fue el mismo danés, mientras sonreía de manera un tanto incrédula. Hasta que reacciono— ¡Hey! ¡¿Tú de donde rayos apareciste? —con exageración, miro hacia todas partes.

— Estuve todo el tiempo al lado de ti… Ni siquiera me notaste… —dijo notoriamente ofendida, sus palabas fueron frías y directas— ¿Incluso alguien tan escandaloso no se da cuenta de la gente a su alrededor? Que inútil hombre eres… —se abrazo todavía más del cuello de su prometido, como si mostrara posesividad, este sonrió.

— ¿Q…? ¿Qu…? —el danés comenzó a temblar en su lugar, jamás una mujer le había hablado de aquella manera… ¡NUNCA! ¡Las mujeres se volvían loco por el! ¡Si tan solo no fuera mujer, ya le hubiera…! ¡PERO COMO SE ATREVÍA! Ante todo solamente volvió a sonreír y se cruzo de brazos, inclinándose un poco en su dirección— Que lengua tan filosa, llena de veneno, menos mal que yo tengo el antídoto para estas cosas…

— Basta Dan. Con ella no… Además… ¿Qué parte de Dano. _**NO**_. Vengas a mi casa, fue la que _NO _entendiste? —suspiro el holandés, ya más calmado mientras abrazaba a su prometida y le daba un beso en los labios ante la fija y malhumorada mirada del danés— Ya que están ambos… _y se llevan pero tan bien, _—nótese el sarcasmo— Aprovechare… Naty… Este es Dan… Dan Andersen, del que tanto te hablaba, _el idiota… _—el danés se inflo de arrogancia, solamente hasta que escucho la ultima línea.

— Estúpido… _¿Cómo que idi…?_

— Sí lo eres, calla. —gruño, tomando a la chica por los hombros para ponerla frente al otro— Dan, esta es Natalia… —dijo despacio, pues al parecer el otro no terminaba de comprender la situación, volvió a repetir la frase más lento, mientras le hacia muecas con la cara para que comprendiera, sin que su prometida las estuviera viendo— Mi prometida… —dos pares de ojos estaban fijos frente a un danés con expresión semi-ausente— Con_… la que me voy a casar…_ en la boda donde tu vas a ser el _padrino_…

— ¡Oh! ¿Esta es la ladrona? —la señalo sin pena alguna, retrocediendo su rostro como si de repente hubiera visto un espanto, que no se quedaba muy atrás— Hermano… No quiero ni imaginarme como van a salir tus hijos… Con esas caras que se traen ambos, hahaha… (?)—sumiendo había sido modificado por burla, sin dejar de señalarlos ambos— ¿Deberás te vas a casar con ella? Ni de loco me meto a una iglesia con ustedes. ¡Vamos Dirck que no tenemos nada de santos ningunos de los dos! Y esta mujer es como el diablo en femenino… Apenas pisemos los tres juntos agarraditos de las manos la iglesia, ¡Seguro esta se pone negra! ¡Además tampoco quiero…!

La chica sonrió de forma aterradora, mientras tomaba ese dedo con su palma. _Que para desgracia del danés, pertenecía a la mano mala. _Apretándolo de forma tan fuerte que para una mujer de su tamaño y dulce apariencia no era nada normal. El holandés solo miro la escena suspirando, mientras buscaba su amada pipa y esperaba a que su futura esposa terminara de presentarse y _jugar _con su mejor amigo.

El grito del danés probablemente fue escuchado hasta la residencial sueca.

**Donde mientras tanto.**

El sueco no podía estar más alterado, sudaba y temblaba en su lugar, mientras estaba dando vueltas donde momentos antes había visto por última vez su auto… ¿Dónde? ¿¡Donde demonios se había ido ese atolondrado con su auto! Ya sabia que nada bueno se podía esperar de compañías como esa… ¿A dónde se había llevado su querido auto? Con el que tanto esfuerzo había conseguido… _Ni siquiera había terminado de pagarlo, Odin… _Soltó un gruñido, tirando un poco de su cabello y retirándolos por octava vez sus lentes limpios para buscarles una mugre que jamás existió.

¿Qué cosas horribles estaría haciendo ese hombre por su auto? Quizás lo había cambiado por droga, por cervezas, quizás había huido del país, probablemente lo estrellaría contra alguna estación de policía y luego correría para dejarle a él la culpa… _Pero claro, que el primero lo reportaría contra las autoridades, eso era bastante seguro. _Con ese pensamiento en mente y su pobre corazón sueco amenazando con salir de su pecho, subió las escaleras, no tenia ni ganas de usar el elevador, todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor le recordaba al danés y lo asustaba, las plantas que se abrían frondosas en forma de palmera, los plumeros, las cosas amarillas, incluso fantaseo con que más de un niño del edificio que sonreía era una mini copia del terrible danés, ladrón, mal agradecido e impertinente…

_¿Y si hacia algo horrible como pintarle su auto de rojo? ¿O donarlo a la caridad? Ahí no había vuelta de hoja. _¿Pero que rayos estaba pensando? Su mente comenzaba a jugarle malas bromas, en este momento lo que más deseaba era… Volver a Suecia, zarandear un poquito al danés y pintarle el cabello de rosa mexicano, y también… lo que más deseaba en ese momento era verlo cruzar la puerta, verlo estacionar su auto frente al edificio intacto.

Ni siquiera Arthur Kirkland, en el que había depositado tanta confianza, le supo dar razón de lo que pasaba… Él comprendía que el hombre era una persona ocupada, _pero esto era un asunto importante_, aunque no, no debía pensar mal de la gente. Seguramente si el inglés hubiera estado desocupado hubiera hecho todo lo posible por localizar al danés y llevarlo ante la justicia. _Si, seguramente…_

Una vez estuvo dentro del apartamento intento recordar los últimos momentos con el danés, para ver si al otro no se le había escapado alguna pista de donde podría estar, o a donde podría haber llevado su auto. Claro que cada palabra, movimiento y acción se habían quedado perturbadoramente grabados dentro de su mente. Casi le hacia pensar que quizás esa iba a ser la ultima vez que viera su auto.

_Entonces en ese momento…_

Un sonido llamo por completo su atención.

¿Eso era una canción?

— ¿Eh? —comenzó a buscar con la vista dicho aparato, pero no lograba localizarlo por ningún lado, de hecho el sonido ya había desaparecido. ¿De donde pudo haber provenido? Lo dejo pasar y entonces regreso su concentración para llamar el numero de la policía, entonces… _otra vez… _Esta vez estaba seguro de que era un ruido familiar, pero nuevamente se había silenciado— ¿Dónde? —se preguntaba donde había escuchado antes ese sonido, arrugo el ceño intentando concentrarse, y lastimosamente no pudo llegar a ninguna respuesta.

_¿¡Y otra vez ese sonido! ¿Es que acaso quería volverlo loco, como el danés?_

Se detuvo de dar vueltas en la sala, era cierto, ahora la luz le había llegado a la mente. El danés, por supuesto… ¡Ese era el tono de su teléfono! _Lo tengo…_

Comenzó a hacer guardias para esperar a que el sonido fuera fuerte y claro, y con forme más lo escuchaba se aproximaba otro tramo antes de que este se quedara callado, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta el balcón fuera, donde antes de interrumpirlo había estado el danés y el teléfono ya hacia volteado y sumergido en el fondo de la maceta. Berwald lo tomo entre sus dedos, este sonaba más fuerte, ahora que ya estaba descubierto y vibraba en su mano, hizo una mueca de inconformidad y se vio tentado a arrojarlo desde ahí hasta el piso en venganza de su auto, pero probablemente podía tener la única pista en sus manos que no podía pasar por alto.

Así que abrió la tapa, se la pego al oído, y espero entre cauteloso e inseguro, esperando cualquier posible persona que estuviera del otro lado de la línea.

— "_¡Dude! ¡Hasta que respondes man!" _—esa voz… y ese acento también, no podía ser otro que el rubio sonriente que le hizo compañía en esa ocasión al danés— _"Dan, Whats up? Where are you?" _—el silencio que provoco el americano le hizo sentir nervioso, pues obviamente esperaba una respuesta del otro lado de la línea y el no tenia una voz tan chillona como la del danés para responderle.

Entro en pánico, pensando en ese momento cerrar la tapa y arrojar el teléfono como estaba planeado, pues no solo el pánico de ser descubierto, si no también el pánico de hablar con alguien que no conocía, cuando el era tan malo en las conversaciones.

— H-hm… ¿Hm? —balbuceo sus propias monosílabas del puro nerviosismo.

Un silencio inundo la línea, entonces pensó que lo había arruinado.

— "_¡Dude, estas borracho otra vez! ¿Verdad? ¡Man, no puedes ir por ahí robando autos ajenos! Its not okay, ¿Yeah? ¡Te puedes meter en serios problemas! Mucho menos si estas borracho, amigo, te puedes estrellar y ¿Qué seria de ti…?"_

_Que seria de mi auto…_

— "_¡Piensa más en tu seguridad! Se que estas en casa de Dirck, no tienes a otro lado a donde ir… Vamos dude, devuelve el auto antes de que Mr. Berwald se entere, ¿Okay? ¡Dude di algo! ¡Me pone nervioso lo callado que estas! ¿Has visto ese auto además? No es nada awesome, si quieres andar en auto, te puedo prestar el mío…! ¡HAHAHAHA!"_

Ante ese comentario el sueco no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la pena.

— ¿Es… feo? —murmuro sin aire.

— "_¡Feísimo!, ¡Ese auto es tan anticuado como Arthur, de hecho a el le gusta" _—el americano arrugo el ceño, mientras pegaba su oído más al auricular—_ "¡Dude si que hablas feo cuando esta borracho!, ¡No se te entiende nada!" _—espero otro poco, pero al no tener respuesta solamente suspiro— _"Bueno Dan, llega a tú casa a dormir, ya tuviste suficientes aventuras por hoy, ¿Okay? ¡Ya sabes que tú buen amigo el hero siempre esta dispuesto a ayudarte! ¡Bye, bye, dude!" _—la fuerte carcajada americana casi le lastima el oído, pero finalmente fue el otro quien colgó, sin percatarse de nada.

Oxenstierna todavía se quedo unos cuantos momentos más con el teléfono pegado al oído, lo despego lentamente y lo miro como si este fuera a cambiar de color, le saliera cabello amarillo y se soltara a reír como ciertos rubios que conocía. Por fin cerro la tapa y se sentó en el sillón, con expresión semi-ausente, mirando hacia la nada. Duro así un par de segundos, antes de levantarse corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones y embestir la puerta de la habitación del danés. Esta no cedió ante el primer golpe, _¿Pero que tal a los siguientes tres? _Por si eso fuera poco, comenzó a revisar todo el contenido de la poderosa fuente de información que tenia ahora en sus manos, buscando cualquier referencia de su nuevo objetivo: Dirck De Lange.

_**Pobre holandés ingenuo, y sin ninguna culpa que ignorante estaba…**_

— _¡ACHU! _—estornudo fuertemente el danés, en acción que casi se le va el alma.

Su brazo de por sí moretoneado, fue pellizcado una vez más por la mujer.

— ¿Dónde están tus modales? Cubre tu boca después de estornudar, no quiero contagiarme de tus gérmenes… —le dijo despectivamente, Dirck por su parte no pudo esconder la risita, mientras su mujer regresaba de vuelta a acurrucarse en su pecho, el danés lo miro realmente mal, este se encontraba en el otro extremo del sillón, frente al televisor, donde se encontraban los tres, terminando de ver el partido, que no pintaba muy bien ante los ojos del danés— ¿Verdad, Dirck?

La cara del danés no tenia precio, que todavía no podía terminar de asimilar que estaba siendo mangoneado por una mujer, y lo peor del caso era que… _No podía hacerle nada. _Eso solo lo hacia sentir impotente y rabiar de cólera, puesto que… obviamente no le podía hacer nada a la prometida de su mejor amigo.

— Oye, hermano… Como que le pones una correa, ¿No? Y un bozal también… —se cruzo de brazos y subió los pies para marcar todavía más distancia entre aquella pareja tan terrible, este definitivamente no era un buen día para el danés, de saberse victima de semejante maltrato, hubiera preferido quedarse en casa del sueco.

Por lo menos a él si iba a poder responderle. Hubiera sido una pelea limpia, no a costa de mujeres abusadoras… Todavía le solía la mano que brutalmente le había torcido la otra, por supuesto sintió deseos de hacerle cosas bastantes malvadas a la mujer, pero su amigo le dejo bastante claro que no se atreviera, si quería terminar de ver el partido. _Partido que tampoco pintaba muy bien, pues Dinamarca iba perdiendo 3-1._

— Los daneses son tan malos jugando… —objetaba la soviética, comiendo mas palomitas y sin despegarse ningún segundo de su querido holandés.

— Tienes razón, Naty, en verdad lo son… —sonrió burlonamente, pues por supuesto su país iba ganando, tenia a la chica, el dinero y el partido asegurado.

Cosa que solamente hacia que el danés temblara más de molestia. Mirando al traidor de su _ex_—_mejor amigo_, y a la arpía de su novia. Su expresión se modifico cuando el equipo avanzo una vez más, para recuperar un poco de orgullo hacia la portería contraria, el danés se comenzó a emocionar más y más, casi estaba encogido en su lugar, sus ojos abiertos igual que los de un niño, mientras mentalmente maldecía a toda la familia del holandés, la rusa y el sueco, solamente para darse más animo. (?)

_Y entonces…_

— ¡NO! ¡MALDITA SEA…! —tomo el almohadón y lo arrojo directamente contra el televisor, soltó un grito de frustración y luego fue a dar vueltas igual que una fiera por toda la casa— ¡ESTÚPIDO!, ¡¿COMO PUDISTE FALLARLA?, ¡La tenias tan cerca!

— _Uh, que pena… Eso estuvo cerca Dan… _

El danés cerro los ojos y comenzó a contar mentalmente hasta 1000, para no escuchar las risas secuenciadas de ambos y los chasquidos que hacían al juntar sus bocas cuando se besaba… _Que asco…_

— ¿Por qué no se consiguen un hotel? —dijo con sarcasmo, tras una mueca y apartando la mirada hasta otro lado, donde no viera semejante escena.

— Es mi casa, si no te gusta largo… —murmuro, entre besos con su novia, luego cuando terminaron, ambos miraron al danés con aquellas expresiones serias.

_Realmente estoy maldito. Odín. ¿Me estas castigando por robar el auto?_

— No creo que les importe pero… —comenzó a mover las manos con exageración, hasta hizo una mueca como quien se provoca así mismo nauseas— Iré a vomitar al baño… —la expresión seria y asqueada del danés no pudo haber sido mejor para el deleite del holandés. Durante todo el trayecto hasta el baño, el danés no dejo de maldecir e insultar todo lo que le pasaba en general— Oh, ahora que recuerdo… Aposte todo lo que llevaba juntado de la renta en ese partido… _Oh… _

Cerro con un portazo y se dejo caer con frustración sobre la tapa baja, se encogió en su lugar, suspiro y paso ambas manos para peinar su cabello rubio y largo, este se partido y bajo por un momento antes de subir inquietamente hasta arriba una vez más. _Quizás si no lo menciono, los chicos lo olviden completamente…_

Cosa que por cierto era extraña, sus amigos todavía no se habían mofando de el por el teléfono sobre los resultados del partido. _Por supuesto que lo hacían por que, de ganar Dinamarca, el mismo Andersen se encargaría de recordárselos hasta que se hartaran. _Metió las manos entre sus pantalones y no encontró nada más que las llaves del auto sueco y su cartera. _¿Dónde rayos dejo el teléfono? _

_Oh bueno, ¿Qué más daba? _Ojala no lo hubiera arrojado por la ventana al salir tan a prisa del departamento. Por un pequeño corto de tiempo, se pregunto que estaría haciendo el sueco en este momento. ¿Ya abría llamado a la policía? El partido estaba a punto de terminar, por lo cual no debía de esperar mucho tiempo antes de ir a hacerle frente al otro. _Eso seria divertido. Sí, masoquistamente divertido. _Esa idea lo animo un poco más, por algún extraño motivo.

Después de un rato de hacerse ocioso en el baño, sacarse el mal humor y prepararse mentalmente para hacerle frente a los locos Adams. Se mojo la cara y decidió salir por fin… La única idea que lo animaba en este momento, era saber que luego podría ir a desquitar su frustración en el otro, y ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan mala idea, huir de la casa de Dirck para no pagarle, de todas formas ya era hora de volver a _casa._

Rascando su nuca, avanzo para despedirse con sutileza de la pareja hasta que…

— Tú amigo es… _especial… _—murmuro la chica, girando el cuerpo para mirar desde abajo a su prometido, en el cual había logrado encontrar un amor especial.

— No es tan mal tipo, cuando logras conocerlo, aunque no sabe diferenciar cuales dejan de ser sus cosas y comienzan a ser las mías… —la mano del holandés se enredo contra sus cabellos, mientras los acariciaba— ¿Te agrada? —pregunto con curiosidad.

— No —dijo peculiarmente seria, lo cual sorprendió un poco tanto al holandés, como al danés chismoso que escuchaba de lejos— Por que es muy cercano a ti… Estoy celosa… —confeso, guiando las pálidas manos detrás del cuello de su prometido y atrayéndolo posesivamente— Se nota que te quiere mucho, pero no tanto como yo…

El otro no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Bueno… hay cosas que jamás le haría a Dano… —dijo de forma coqueta, el danés sintió una corriente similar a una nausea en el estomago, cuando le escucho hablar de esa manera— Y que me encantaría hacerte a ti… —sin decir nada más, tomo por las caderas a su amante y la subió a su regazo, para terminar nuevamente contra el sillón.

Natalia sonrió, mientras sacaba de sus ropas una pequeña navaja multiusos.

— Lo se… —por la forma de hablar del otro estaba segura de la posición del danés, pero no podía evitar sentirse de todas formas un poco celosa, estaba en su naturaleza— Ahora quédate quieto, Conejito… No quiero lastimarte… Mucho… —murmuro bajando el filo por la entrepierna ajena…

Por más que quiso ladear el rostro para seguir la trayectoria de la mano de la rubia, el danés ya no supo donde termino esa blanca mano. _Oh vaya…_

Las dos cejas se arquearon hacia arriba y por instinto se pego lo más que pudo a la pared para no ser descubierto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba espiando?

No. Mejor pregunta. _¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo esos dos? ¡El todavía seguía en casa! Uhg… _Eso se escucho realmente mal, era como si los padres quisieran jugar un poco aun estando el niño rondando cerca. ¡Vaya forma de ignorarlo! _Sonrió de medio lado. _Pero por tal osadía no quedaría nada más que ser espectador silencioso.

La verdad es que le hacia falta un poco de pornografía, ¿Y que mejor que verla en vivo? Se arrojo al piso, sin hacer ruido y agradeciendo que la televisión todavía estuviera encendida. Gateo hasta estar detrás del sillón estilo militar por la sala, mientras iba avanzando lentamente, casi podía escuchar los ligeros sonidos que iban subiendo de intensidad, _¡Que maravilla! _¿Y quien era ese que andaba haciendo como perrito lastimado…? ¿Era su _buen y macho _amigo holandés?

_Vaya que en serio era un sometido._

Llegando al sillón, se recostó y dio la vuelta, sin dejar de escuchar, incluso se asomo un poco, bajando rápidamente para no ser visto… _¿Eso había sido piel? _No estaba seguro, no había visto bien, _demonios, _si tan solo tuviera su teléfono podría tomar algunas fotos o incluso grabar el espectáculo. Aunque casi entro en pánico cuando vio la cabeza de la rubia sobre salir al sentarse en el sillón, se pego todavía más a la orilla, pero por suerte no había sido visto… _¿Eso que se había quitado era…?_

_Definitivamente esto es más entretenido que el futbol… _Murmuro, pasando un brazo por detrás de su cabeza, acomodándose mientras estiraba la mano para tomar una palomita del piso y comenzar a comerlas, como su nueva botana para el espectáculo… Fue más increíble cuando una prenda cayó sobre su cara, la tomo y examino, sin poder evitar soltar un _"Oh"_ cuando reconoció que era un sostén negro…

_¡Dirck De Lange tu si que sabes hacer buenas fiestas!_

En ese momento todos los ruidos cesaron aterradoramente en seco. Se llevo una mano a la boca, encogiéndose y entrando en pánico, por el temor de haber sido descubierto. Su corazón se acelero de excitación a escalofríos en un dos por tres y casi le da el infarto cuando vio los dos penetrantes ojos amenazantes de su cuñada mirándolo por encima del sillón, segundo de la voz de Dirck que preguntaba por su nombre.

— ¿Dan…? —murmuro Dirck asomando la cabeza al lado del cuerpo de la chica, ahora ambos lo miraban de forma letal— _Dan…_

El danés trago duro, sintiendo un estremecimiento en la nuca, comenzó a reír nerviosamente, las gotas de sudor frio resbalaron por su frente, saludo y dio la vuelta de manera tan velos, girando el cuerpo para comenzar a gatear lejos de la escena. _Gatea para sobrevivir, gatea para sobrevivir…_

— A-ahahahaha… ¡Vamos amigos, parece que no tienen sentido del humor! —apenas tuvo la oportunidad comenzó a rodar como tronco para huir más pronto de la escena.

— _¿Le puedo enterrar el cuchillo? _—murmuro entre dientes la chica, que no se atrevía a salir por completo del sillón, pero ganas no le faltaban.

Dirck se apresuro a tomar la bufanda y enredarla en el cuello de la chica, para cubrirle más allá de los hombros, mientras se levantaba echando humo por las orejas.

— ¡DAN! ¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí! —se levanto y fue hasta su amigo, cerrando la mano de forma dura por uno de sus brazos, pero este danés necio se abrazo al muro más cercano para que no fuera echado de su refugio— Dan… _pedazo de…_ ¿Entiendes que si no te saco yo, lo hará Natalia? ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ!

— ¡Ah, amigo, es que tu no lo entiendes! ¡No puedo regresar ahí! ¿Sabes que me robe su auto? ¡Ni siquiera hace una hora que me fui! ¡No puedo volver! —lo señalo con su dedo en tono ofendido, que por cierto le temblaba, por supuesto sabia que había hecho algo muy malo, pero no lo reconocería tan fácilmente— ¿Te llamas mi amigo, gran idiota, cuando me hechas tan vilmente de tu casa sabiendo necesito tu ayuda, para poder tener un poco de sexo?

— ¿Y tú no me echarías, para tener un poco de sexo? —lo miro con duda.

El danés lo medito por un momento, mirando a un lado de el para ver a la mujer que le miraba como si en realidad quisiera acecinarlo, por primera vez comenzaba a sentir un poco de miedo, esos ojos o eran los de una persona saludable.

— No si quieres ver… —de todas formas insistió en su punto, ¡Todavía tuvo el valor! — ¿Qué clase de amigo seria si no te dejar a ver?. Si tú quisieras ver… ¡Yo te dejaría! Por eso tú como buen amigo debes…

— En serio… —sus ojos no tenían ni una pisca de paciencia— ¿Qué _quieres_ para irte…?

— ¿Me viste cara de interesado? —ahora su voz sonó ofendida.

— Dano…—su paciencia estaba llegando al limite, la mano se cerro en torno al cuello de la camisa danesa. Temblaba tanto que el cuerpo del danés se movía con su mano.

— No, silencio, no me dejas pensar… —medito por algunos momentos que cosa quería para irse y que valiera la pena la matanza, entonces… sonrió levemente a pesar de estar en una posición por demás vulnerable, eso a Dirck De Lange eso no le dio buena espina.

**El taxista estaba aterrado.**

Jamás en su vida había transportado a un hombre tan grande, y tan… Bueno, nadie similar se había subido a su taxi antes. Intentaba manejar despacio pero a prisa, no quería para nada molestar a su cliente, este miraba fijamente lo que al parecer era su teléfono, su expresión era claramente enojada, o eso comprendía el taxista, la atmosfera dentro del vehículo se sentía tan, pero tan pesada. Que tuvo que bajar las ventanillas para que algo de aire circulara y no sentirse tan sofocado.

— ¿Es por aquí? —pregunto su cliente, haciendo saltar al otro pobre en su lugar.

Este le sonrió levemente y asintió despacio, acomodándose el sombrero, se dijo así mismo que se relajara, solamente conocía a alguien que podía causar semejante terror que este hombre y ese era su jefe, nadie podía ser tan terrible como su jefe, eso se dijo Toris, antes de comenzar a manejar más despacio.

— ¿Es la primera vez que viene por acá…? —se atrevió a preguntar, mirando levemente de reojo a su pasajero, intentando ser amable e iniciar una conversación.

Aunque por su parte el cliente se tenso, mirando de igual manera de reojo al conductor, mientras soltaba una monosílaba y asentía despacio, luego comenzó a mirar por la ventana como si buscara algo con los ojos.

_Veo que el señor no es muy platicador… _Trago duro, mientras apretaba despacio el acelerador y avanzaba por precaución por la calle— Me pregunto si ocurrió un accidente en la mañana… —dijo en voz alta, mientras recargaba medio cuerpo hacia afuera— Veo demasiadas marcas de neumáticos quemados… ¿Cree usted que pudieron haber sido carreras calleje…? ¡Ahg! —apenas giro la vista, se encontró con la mirada penetrante del cliente, sumado a un aura que no supo como interpretar, cosa que casi hace que él lituano saliera de la calle, pero logro mantener el control y seguir avanzando, sin dejar de mirar al frente— D-disculpe, no fue mi intención molestarlo.

— ¿C-carreras callejeras? —por su parte, la triste verdad era que el más alto le había mirado con sorpresa y le había faltado el aire de imaginar al danés trepado en su auto, haciendo carreras tipo _The fast and the furios _con su querido vehículo. Lo peor del caso, es que la idea no se le hacia tan descabellada, por que de verdad, _de verdad_, cavia la posibilidad de que fuera cierto.

No tardaron mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a su destino, por supuesto el sueco ya había terminado de rezarle a todos su santos para que su suerte por fin cambiara. Las marcas de neumáticos quemados le decían que… En efecto, _su problema_ se encontraba cerca, tomo una generosa cantidad de dinero y se la ofreció al buen hombre que había hecho el favor de traerlo.

— ¿T-tanto? —pregunto, separando sus labios con sorpresa.

— Hmp —asintió, haciendo una ligera reverencia— Tack.

El taxista le sonrió, nuevamente nervioso, pero esta vez un poco más aliviado, se despidió con la mano y avanzo un poco dispuesto a dar una vuelta tranquila después de haber realizado otro trabajo bien hecho. Pero en ese momento un auto le rebaso, antes de que pudiera tener el espacio de hacer la vuelta y se quedo esperando en el primer semáforo que tenia de frente. _Pero que loco tipo… ¡Así podría matar a alguien!_

El sueco puso la expresión más mala que mejor le salía, que no era tan difícil de hacer cuando se imaginaba al danés sonriente mofándose en su cara, avanzo rápidamente hasta la puerta y comenzó a golpearla, pudo escuchar unas maldiciones provenientes de la casa, pero no le importaba quien fuera a salir de ella, el sencillamente entraría y buscaría al danés. _¿Dónde podía tener su auto? _No lo veía por ningún lado, lo que le hizo reconsiderar la horrible idea de que ya lo había canjeado por gel para el cabello.

Lo que escucho de la puerta no fue la respuesta que esperaba.

— _¡AHORA SI TE VOY A MATAR! ¡ACABAS DE ARRUINAR MI…! _—la puerta se abrió de par en par y sus lentes fueron empañados por un fuerte aliento y una ligera lluvia de saliva que desagradablemente fue a dar en su cara— ¡YA TE DI LA TELEVISION¡ ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, Dan? —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, al igual que los del sueco, ambos se sorprendieron, mirándose directamente a los ojos, pues eran tal altos que bien se iban dando entre ellos— ¿Eh? ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Fuera de la sorpresa su expresión volvió a ser de hostilidad, el sueco no pudo evitar responderle de la misma manera, aunque sin poder evitarlo, un poco nervioso por la incomoda situación en la cual se encontraba. De todas formas dijo autoritario y con voz firme.

— D-Dan, Dan Andersen… ¿Dónde esta…? —ladeo el rostro para mirar dentro de la casa, en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de una mujer, que no pudo apreciar bien por que en ese momento fue empujado hacia afuera— Vengo por él.

— Pues aquí no esta, se acaba de ir… —el hombre semi desnudo y lleno de chupetones por la parte alta del cuerpo se vio ridículamente imponente mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba para hacerse ver más alto y grande— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí…? Tú debes ser…

— _¿Berwald? ¿Eres tú…?_

Nuevamente la atención de dos hombres fue captada por la mujer, esta miraba fijamente al otro hombre, apenas tenia una de las camisas de su prometido puesta encima, pero ante la atónita mirada de este, y para terminar de hacerlo cabrear, esta estiro los brazos y rodeo por el cuello de manera afectuosa al nuevo, pero no tan bien recibido visitante, que le miro con sorpresa y se estremeció sin poder evitarlo al sentir tal abrazo por parte de su la rubia-albina. _¿Qué hacia _ella _aquí?_

— ¿Natalia…? —fuera de la sorpresa inicial, no pudo evitar animarse un poco, tomar sus manos blancas y sonreír levemente a su manera.

El holandés estaba que reventaba de celos.

— ¿N-naty…? —carraspeo, haciéndose obviar, sin saber como ni con que cubrir todavía más la desnudes de su prometida, quien parecía no tener problema por estar en paños menores fuera de la casa, abrazando a otro hombre.

— Este es _mi_ amigo, se llama Berwald Oxenstierna… —dijo sencillamente señalándolo con su palma blanca— No lo trates mal.

Entonces tomo la mano del sueco y aparto suavemente al holandés para invitarlo a tomar un poco de café dentro de la casa, alegando que tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar. Dirck se quedo con la expresión atónica, abierta y esperando en el marco de la puerta, claramente inconforme pero sin atreverse a decir nada…

— P-pero… _él… _—lo señalo, sin comprender del todo— y Dano… y… y tú… _y yo…_

Miro debajo hacia su entrepierna, y claramente volvió a levantar la vista. Eso seria doloroso, bastante doloroso, mientras avanzaba y notaba como el hombre desviaba la vista al ver a su prometida, que obviamente todavía no se ponía algo e ropa decente, el holandés solamente supo que tenia que hacer una sola cosa… Subió el cierre de sus pantalones y comenzó a buscar entre toda la ropa regada del piso su cartera y celular, una vez los tuvo en la mano, comenzó a marcar al único que podía hacerse cargo de la situación en ese momento.

_Vamos pedazo de animal, contesta, que tu trajiste la mala suerte a mi casa._

El teléfono en la mano de Berwald comenzó a sonar, lo cual llamo la atención de los tres, a Dirck volvió a saltarle una vena en la frente, mientras caminaba hasta él y le arrebataba el aparato, tras una mirada hostil y agresiva.

— ¿¡Por qué tienes el teléfono de Dano! —exigió saber, quizás con exageración, quizás por el simple hecho de pelear un poco con ese hombre que definitivamente ya le caía bastante mal— ¡Respóndeme!

— Dirck… —murmuro la chica, haciendo una mueca de inconformidad, pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, el sueco respondió con sus propias palabras.

— ¿Por qué _él _tiene mi auto?

El holandés sonrió de medio lado, dispuesto a una buena pelea verbal, mientras era tomado con fuerza de un brazo por las manos de su prometida, más en ese momento ahora fue su teléfono el que sonó. Le miro con odio. ¿Quién podía llamar en un momento como este…? Era un número desconocido.

— ¿Qué? —respondió con hostilidad a quien quiera que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

El silencio como respuesta, le hizo arquear una ceja y cuando estuvo a punto de colgar una voz ronca, temblorosa y bastante baja, casi como un siseo, le respondió.

— "…_Tengo que encontrarlo…"_

Le tomo un par de segundos comprender de quien se trataba, miro al sueco y a su prometida con una sonrisa de lo más satisfactoria en el rostro.

— Espera un momento… —despego el teléfono de su oído para poner el alta voz y que todos pudieran escuchar con caridad— Creo que se que estas buscando, y donde puedes encontrarlo… —puso el teléfono frente a rostro de Berwald, este abrió un poco más los ojos, mientras cerraba la mano y sentía _una muy ligera_ corriente de pánico pasarle por el cuerpo, pues si no estaba mal en sus deducciones, ese era…

— "_¿¡DONDÉ ESTÁ! ¿¡DONDE MIERDA ESTA SE HOMBRE!"_

Los ojos del sueco se entrecerraron despacio, _quizás… había exagerado un poco…_

— "_¿¡DONDE JODIDA MIERDA ESTAN __**MIS**__ COSAS!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC<em>**

Lamentablemente no he tenido el tiempo que he querido para responder reviews, de todas formas estoy sumamente agradecia que haya gente que espere por capitulos y guste de esta historia, de verdad, le agradesco mucho a toda la gente que me ha segudo desde un inicio ;3; su apoyo y aprecio es sumamente importante para una persona tan fail como yo, escribiendo esto, prometo que en el capitulo que sigue abra más DenSu, ahora si es prometido, este capitulo sin querer se alargo más de lo que ya era XD lo lamento, ademas de que estoy en un ciber y no me deja editar correctamente el documento, asi que disculpen tambien si lo entrego de esta manera u_úU

Un detalle más que no puedo pasar por alto, no estoy segura de que la historia tendra lemon, en primera por que... bueno he notado que vamos en sintonias diferentes (?), no quiciera desepcionarlos de llegar el momento de poner posiciones sobre "quien domina a quien" asi que probablemente me la lleve cómoda como hasta ahora :3 a menos que ocurran más cosas, nada es seguro, asi que puedo cambiar de parecer tarde o temprano.

Todavia no estoy lista para escribir algo más alla de mi(?), no lo digo por los lemons, por que esos los redacto bastante bien (o eso me han dicho -ego, ego(?)-) yo roleo a Denmark, es mi personaje favorito al lado de Sweden, pero suelo hacerlo dominante y como creo que deberia ser, asi que, dicho esto, ojala siguan siguiendome como hasta ahora, gracias.

V. S.


	6. Tirar y jalar Ó ¿Estamos en problemas?

_NOTA:_ Quizás hable mal de algunos personajes, no lo se, tratare de no, pero por favor, pido tolerancia, dado que el DenSu es mi pareja favorita y yo respecto a las demás parejas, los manejo a mi punto de vista, probablemente quede un poco OCC en algunos caso. De todas formas gracias por leer. Dedicado a _Aniel Ryou_.

Disclaimer: "Hetalia Axis Power/Word Series" Ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, eso si, la historia [o esta cochinada] si me pertenece, no tengo miedo de que la plagien XD pero de todas formas están advertidos.

**Advertencias: **Probablemente Lemon, heterosexual, Yuri y Yaoi. Lenguaje un poco obsceno. Por todo lo demás, mis fumadas (?)

También, algunos personajes no tienen nombres humanos por lo cual me tome la libertad de tomar prestados algunos, no son tan originales pero sirven, si has leído hasta aquí, te lo agradezco mucho y ya no te perturbare más XD

* * *

><p>Pudo escuchar la risa de Dirck al otro lado de la línea y probablemente un gruñido por parte de su prometida, pero nada más, nada… Eso no era una respuesta segura de si el sueco se encontraba ahí o no. Por todo lo demás lo desespero de sobre manera no tener una pronta respuesta a sus mandamientos. Estuvo a punto de insultar a Dirck una vez más, de no ser por que en ese momento escucho un gruñido de su parte, mientras insultaba en su tan conocido idioma holandés: Idiota.<p>

— Pásame al maldito sueco y cierra la boca, imbécil. —no solía perder la paciencia tan rápido, pero en esta ocasión tenia sus motivos para. Entrecerró los ojos cuando una voz distinta a la de su amigo le respondió, era la que esperaba.

— _¿Maldito sueco? Hn… Despídete de tus cosas. _—le respondió aquel hombre con escasas palabras. Eso solo hizo encender su ira.

— _¡ERES UN HIJO DE P…!_

El sueco tuvo que alejar el aparato de sus oídos para no recibir la sarta de blasfemias por parte del danés, aunque claramente era imposible bajarle el volumen al individuo escandaloso del otro lado de la línea. Frunció el ceño, vaya que era histérico.

Una vez que le hubo insultado hasta el más lejano de sus parientes, tomo un bocado de aire, su pecho subía y bajaba intentando regularizarse, estaba rojo a causa del coraje e incluso sudaba un poco, pero había sido un buen método para des frustrarse, incluso el sueco se había quedado mundo se la sorpresa, o eso quería suponer.

— _¿Terminaste? _—le apuro Berwald.

A pesar de todo, en su histeria se permitió una carcajada.

— Ahhh… Siempre tan gracioso, me encantan tus bromas, ¡Las amo! A veces son tan inocentes, como esta… —volvió a apretar el teléfono— Muy bien, sueco, se acabo el chiste, ¿Dónde están _mis_ cosas?

— _¿Dónde esta mi auto? _—rebatió el otro, sin ceder. Dan gruño.

— No, tú no pones condiciones, me vas a obedecer a mí. Así que más te vale que me digas donde están mis cosas, empecemos por ahí.

— _Te colgare. _—dijo simple, sin mostrar temor en la voz. _Maldición._

— ¿Ah, si? Bueno, veamos entonces… —el danés se despego de la ventana y regreso al interior de la casa, hasta la puerta de la habitación del sueco— Que vas a hacer, ¿Dime que harás cuándo yo…? —se escucho un golpe seco, era el danés que comenzó a darle patadas a la puerta, en su punto más débil, para que cediera— ¿Además de tu auto, tome también tus cosas? —por la fuerza de las patadas la perilla se aflojo, basto una más para que reventara el seguro y la puerta se abriera de par en par— ¿¡Eh!?

Sin borrar la sonrisa el danés se metió al cuarto, pero esta se quedo congelada en su cara cuando no vio absolutamente _nada_ dentro de el, estaba igual que el suyo, cuando lo encontró.

— ¿QUÉ? —no podía ser verdad, miro cara rincón: estaba vacio, apenas un par de hojas regadas en el piso, solamente el colchón de la cama, no más, estaba el escritorio, pero era demasiado grande, pesado y macizo para romperlo solo con un par de puños, probablemente podría con ayuda de un martillo _pero…_ Eso no le quito la frustración.

_Sueco listo._

— _Pregúntale si se esta divirtiendo. _—esa había sido la voz de la bruja, no le cavia duda. ¿Donde estaba el comentario sarcástico del holandés para defenderlo?

En respuesta gruño, y casi se imagino la media sonrisa de Berwald, pues lo siguiente que le dijo fue en un tono más animado, casi burlón.

— _Si prometes portarte bien, y además devuelves el auto… _—comenzó el sueco, cada segundo que escuchaba su voz, el tic en la ceja del rubio crecía más y más— _Quizá te devuelva tus cosas._

Lo odió.

Hace no menos de media hora el danés había llegado feliz en el auto, con un nuevo televisor en las manos y un poco de dinero subió por el elevador hasta llegar a su departamento. No se imagino que le fuera a ir tan bien, incluso venia con claras intensiones de reconciliarse con el sueco, pues ahora ya tenia su propio televisor y pensaba ni más ni menos que instalarlo en su cuarto, entonces podría estar recostado, tomando un poco de cerveza mientras veía películas o el futbol. No le pudo haber ido mejor. ¡Ni siquiera se acordaba el partido de Dinamarca!

Las puertas se abrieron y llego hasta el departamento, al inicio toco la puerta, en fuertes gritos llamo al otro riendo entre cada insulto, que no eran tan letales pero si graciosos a criterio del danés. ¿Estaría durmiendo? Igual no importaba, abrió la puerta rápidamente y la empujo con su nuevo televisor, en la oscuridad pudo llegar hasta la mesa y dejar este sobre ella, así comenzó a buscar la luz con las manos, se encontró en una casa en penumbras y el otro no le respondía.

— Oye Batman, espero no te importe que te eche la luz, eh —cuando la encendió, todo se veía normal, el departamento no tenia grandes cosas, era muy sencillo, eso le irritaba un poco, si fuera por completo suyo estaría lleno de colores, con las ventanas abiertas y lámparas para que no hubiera ni un rincón sin vida a pesar que fuera de noche, el otro era muy… Anticuado. ¡Por Odín! ¡Solo faltaban un poco de telarañas y seria la replica de la casa de los locos Adams!— Sueco, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente de tu nulo sentido de la moda.

Seguía sin haber respuesta, ¿en serio seria capaz de haber ido a la policía para acusarlo? Seria una terrible exageración, es decir, dios mío, solo salió a darle la vuelta al auto y ya.

— ¡Un, dos, tres por mí! ¡El último que salga será sueco! ¡A que no me atrapas, dum!

Nada, ni una respuesta.

— Ah que más da, iré a…

— _D…_

— ¿Eh? —sintió un escalofrió en la nuca y se giro rápidamente. Pero no vio nadie, solamente una habitación vacía apenas iluminada— ¿Berwald? —miro de izquierda a derecha, y luego nuevamente a su espalda— ¿Dónde estas?

No hubo respuesta, a pesar que luego fue corriendo a la cocina, pues estaba seguro que de ahí había provenido el ruido. Pero nada, no había nadie. Se rasco la nuca, se encogió de hombros, era un edificio grande, probablemente algún vecino con televisión. Como la que estaba esperando por el en la sala~

Volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y fue directo hasta el cuarto, noto por la luz que la puerta estaba abierta y tarareando una canción danesa se integro en la misma, pero se quedo tieso en el marco de la puerta y casi se resbala cuando noto que no había _absolutamente nada, _dentro del cuarto, no estaban sus mochilas, no estaba su ropa, sus pares de zapatos, ni siquiera su consola de videojuegos, su pequeño estéreo y en resumen no había vida en esa habitación, ni siquiera presencia danesa.

La confusión fue sustituida por el entendimiento y luego opacada por una enorme ira naciente. Dejo la televisión en el piso, fue para lo único que tuvo las últimas gotas de paciencia, por que de no ser así probablemente hubiera terminado arrojándola a donde sea en un ataque de ira. Busco por toda la casa pero solo encontró las cosas suecas, con coraje tomo la sal y la arrojo a uno de los sillones regándola por toda la casa, no seria lo primero que haría, por que luego fue contra esas horribles cortillas y las arranco de las agarraderas para después partirlas a la mitad. Estaba furioso, por lo cual tacleo uno de los sillones y los volcó todos, ahora iría a la cocina a buscar uno de los cuchillos para sacarles el relleno…

Pero llegando a esta grito de frustración y comenzó a llamar al hombre a gritos, por las ventanas en el pasillo, cayo en cuenta de algo y comenzó a buscar su teléfono. ¿Dónde mierda estaba cuando se le necesitaba? Arg… maldito aparato, no tenía ni como llamarlo, pero tenía que encontrarlo. _¿Quién se creía ese maldito sueco para meterse con él? _Se lo haría saber palabra por palabra, grabando cada regla en su persona.

Salió de la casa, al no tener paciencia para esperar el elevador bajo dando grandes zancadas por las escaleras, fue al teléfono publico y casi saco a un hombre que estaba a punto de usarlo, para tomarlo él. _Lo siento, emergencia de estado, necesito usar este aparato. _No dijo nada más antes de encerrarse en la cabina. ¿A quien llamaría? Tenía unas cuantas monedas. Después de pensarlo un poco primero que nada llamo a Dirck. Era su amigo después de todo, tendría que dejar a medías su sesión de sexo salvaje desenfrenado para darle prioridad a él. _Por supuesto._

Estaba conteniendo sus ganas de no arrancar el aparato, pues en cada recuerdo de su problema, le llegaba la cara del sueco dibujada definidamente en la cabeza, y detestaba esa sensación, quería encontrarlo, y rápido, _solo para romperle el…_

— _¿Qué? _—obviamente estaba irritado. Pero al demonio con sus problemas de disfunción eréctil, lo necesitaba, se pregunto por donde podría comenzar. _¡Ayúdame! El otro es un idiota. Es insoportable. Es necio y egoísta. Solo puedo imaginarme su cara tan… tuya y desear saltarle encima. Lo detesto. No tienes idea de cuanto lo detesto. Jamás podrás detestarlo tanto como yo._

— Tengo que encontrarlo…

Con esas simples palabras se erizo igual que un gato, y frunció el ceño, comenzando a temblar de impotencia en su lugar, lo que más le sorprendió fue la respuesta por parte del holandés, no pensó una respuesta tan exacta ni siquiera espero una respuesta, se esperaba que lo despidiera alegando que estaba muy ocupado o alguna mierda así.

— _Creo que se que estas buscando, y donde puedes encontrarlo…_

¡BINGO!

— **¿¡DONDÉ ESTÁ!? ¿¡DONDE MIERDA ESTA ESE HOMBRE!?**

Y entonces volvíamos al inicio.

— _¿Y bien…? _—la voz sueca sonaba ansiosa— _¿Dónde esta mi auto?_

Odiaba decirlo, pero estaba en desventaja.

— ¿Dónde mierda más? En la calle, justo donde lo encontré. —al no obtener respuesta por parte del otro rodo los ojos y agrego— Frente al departamento, dum, _justo donde lo encontré. _—eso pareció tranquilizar al otro, por que se escucho el silbido de la corriente de aire contenida.

— _Buen chico, entonces iré para allá… No hagas nada extraño. _—amenazo, y parecía a punto de colgar, por eso el danés agrego.

— Por cierto~ Estacione tu auto en un lugar donde no se debe, si la grúa te gana, deja de ser mi culpa~ —termino de escuchar como el sueco se quejaba y entonces colgó el aparato, por lo menos recupero su sonrisa.

Mientras llegaba daba vueltas alrededor del auto y jugaba con las llaves en sus dedos. ¿Dónde pudo haber llevado sus cosas? No tenía transporte, aunque quizá si dinero. ¿De que demonios trabajaría? Tenia puros muebles finos. Seguro era villano de telenovelas o el matón de algún bar. _Si claro, en especial lo ultimo._

**Por otra parte.**

El sueco no dudo ni un segundo en salir de ahí, pues era un lugar donde sentía cierta hostilidad con su presencia, luego de colgar al danés mantuvo una breve conversación con su amiga que radicaba principalmente en su bienvenida, y que mañana le invitaba a tomar un poco de café en su casa. Natalia le pedía que no se fuera tan pronto, pero Berwald no lo pensaba ni dos veces ante la idea de ir por su auto. Se la pasaron hablando mal del danés y aquí _el fiel de su amigo_ no podía evitar comentar en su defensa, aunque no estaba seguro si era por que realmente lo estimaba o solo por llevarle la contraria al sueco.

Salió a la calle acompañado por el gorila y la dama. El primero le dijo de manera irónica que esperaba no volver a verlo pronto, cuando la última desmintió sus palabras y dijo que estaría encantada de volver a los viejos tiempos con el sueco. Apuro su paso, rápidamente encontró un taxi que lo encamino sin problema alguno a su casa.

Al desaparecer de su vista la casa del holandés sintió una corriente de alivio y disfruto el viaje en silencio, era la experiencia socialmente más emocionante que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y no pensaba repetirla. Pero para cuando comenzó a divisar el modulo de departamentos comenzó a sentir cierto pánico, pero no podía acobardarse en este momento. _¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? _Tenia las de ganar, eso sin lugar a dudas.

Indico donde, pago y se bajo del taxi. Camino un poco y a la distancia rápidamente diviso su hermoso auto y casi pudo correr hasta el solo para besarlo, paso las manos por delante, con sus palmas lo acaricio y dio vueltas a los lados, examinando que no tuviera ni un rayón o le faltara alguna parte, con alivio descubrió que no, solo estaba un poco sucio y las llantas olían a quemado, gruño por eso y antes de buscar a la fuente de sus males este apareció en el camino que recorrían sus manos mientras acariciaba su rescatado auto, el danés ya hacia acostado sobre la parte delantera del vehículo, tenia un diminuto palillo sobresaliente de los labios.

Con toda la libertad del mundo, como si lo que previamente había realizado no fuera nada grabe o malo, estaba recostado desde el cristal y los pies terminaban hasta el inicio del coche, los ojos azul marinos se entrecerraron peligrosamente, enfocando a la fuente de sus problemas, el danés le regreso la mirada, pero extrañamente se notaba tranquilo. Fue mejor de lo que esperaba, pues se imagino siendo recibido por insultos o quizá un ataque terrorista por parte del otro. Furioso, irracional, un demente idiota, y demás apelativos o sinónimos que todos iban acorde con el danés.

— ¿Dónde estas _mis _cosas? —hablo finalmente el ladrón, mientras sacaba aquel dulce rojo de sus labios y jugaba con el antes de volver a meterlo en su boca.

Aparto la vista y bufo. _Como si fuera tan fácil. _Primero extendió la mano y le dio una clara indirecta sobre que cosa iba antes.

El danés sonrió, para desconcierto del sueco y se atrevió a negar con la cabeza.

— Primero mis cosas.

Arqueo una ceja, no mostrando signos de debilidad.

— Deberías devolver lo que tú tomaste primero.

— Debería… —volvió a echar la nuca atrás para usar el parabrisas de almohada— Pero no lo hare~

Se observaron desafiándose uno a uno con los ojos, que si fueran pistolas y las miradas mataran, ya estarían planeando el homicidio de cadáveres y fantasmas.

— Esta corriendo el tiempo, y la grúa no tarda ni 10 minutos en llegar a los departamentos… —le amenazo, lo cual creo una reacción en el sueco difícil de leer— Llévame hasta donde están mis cosas, y te doy las llaves de tu auto… —dijo de mala gana para negociar, ya un poco irritado.

El más alto le miro receloso, pero al final suspiro y asintió, comenzando a caminar, imaginando que el otro lo seguía, lo cual fue acertado después de escuchar el golpe que sus pies dieron contra el piso mientras se bajaba para comenzar a caminar. Para sorpresa del danés, que pensó que le quitaría las llaves y lo llevaría hacia otra parte, vio con asombro como el sueco tomaba el elevador y se detenía un piso más abajo que el de su sección, lo siguió sin dejar de notar las puertas de cada uno de los vecinos que no terminaba de conocer, cada entrada por supuesto estaba cerrada, todas escondiendo algo.

Mientras más se aproximaban, la música se hacia más fuerte, en una residencia donde suponía estaban teniendo una fiesta o el dueño tenia un serio problema de oído, menos mal que ellos Vivian arriba. Por fin llegaron a una puerta que tenía una puerta de contextura llamativa, pues tenía un león labrado. Berwald golpeo la puerta varias veces, primero despacio, más al no escuchar una respuesta repitió la acción con más firmeza. El danés por supuesto se desespero y lo aparto de un empujón, para ser él, quien con sus dos puños y un salvaje duelo contra la puerta comenzó a golpearla tan fuerte y gritar un "Sal de ahí, sordo" antes de que la música se apagara de golpe, y solo se escucharan unas contestaciones igual de fuertes, aunque en vez de agresivas, explicando que ya abriría.

Unos ojos verdes recibieron al danés, en una expresión por lo más confundida y somnolienta. ¡Que demonios! ¿De verdad el tipo estaba durmiendo?

— ¡A~h! ¿Vosotros pretendéis tumbarme la puerta? —bostezo, mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello castaño alborotado— ¡Lo lamento mucho! Otra vez me quede dormido con la música puesta… No se cuanto tiempo fue esta vez. ¡Os aseguréis que estaré llorando por el recibo de la luz! —Lloriqueo un poco por esto, Berwald estaba seguro que su vecino no se había dado cuenta de quienes estaban ahí.

— ¡¿TÚ TIENES MIS COSAS?! —por supuesto el danés con la sutilidad más suave del mundo se lo recordó. Por auto reflejo el sueco puso una mano en hombro del danés, cosa que fue recibida de mala gana por el mismo, quien tras un movimiento se la saco del hombro y lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Qué…? Tío, no se de que me estas habl… ¡Oh, Belardo eres tú! —su cara de confusión fue sustituida por el reconocimiento al ver al sueco— ¿Ya vienes por ello otra vez, eh? ¿Este es el pequeño pillo ladrón~? —Antonio sonrió más, mirando a Dan, quien le dio un tic y _algo más… _Cuando escucho la palabra "Pequeño" siendo que el y Berwald eran más altos que el castaño— ¡A~h! ¡Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Antonio! ¡Tu debes ser Dan! ¡Me han contando muchas cosas graciosas de ti! Je, esperéis aquí~

Antonio desapareció por la puerta, el danés se vio tentado a entrar en su casa e irrumpir de la forma más salvaje para saquearla, aunque sentía que su hostilidad no surtía ni un solo efecto contra aquella alegre persona. Así que regreso su atención en contra de quien si.

— ¿Qué cosas has hablado de mi a mis espaldas? ¿Me vas a poner en contra de los vecinos, ahora?

— Hn… solo les advierto de ti… —se cruzo de brazos dignamente— Que cuiden sus autos. —después de una pausa agrego también— Y sus televisores…

Algo en sus comentarios hizo sonreír al danés.

Poco después Antonio regreso con los brazos repletos de cosas, y no volvió solo, tanto Berwald como Dan miraron a un chico, el más pequeño de todos ellos, que tenia una expresión más gruñona que la de Berwald.

— Como te atreves bastardo, ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me despiertes de mi siesta! —maldijo al castaño, mientras llevaba de mala gana las cosas.

— P-pero Lovi, no podía llevar yo solo tocas las cosas…

— ¡Ese es tu maldito problema, yo estaba durmiendo!

_Vaya y para colmo era otro con un serio problema de audición._

Al rubio le brillaron los ojos y rápidamente fue contra las cosas que tenia Antonio en las manos, sacándolas de su casa para hacerlo mismo con las que tenia el más pequeño, quien rápidamente se sorprendió y alejo de los mayores mirándolos con cierto recelo— _Quienes son estos extraños…_

Por su parte no fue el único, pues en dos grandes maletas, iban también las cosas de Berwald, lo que parecían ser menos cosas, en realidad igualaban las del rubio problemático, no desconfiaba de Antonio, como Dan. Así que no se molesto en revisar para ver si todo estaba en su lugar, estaba seguro que sí.

— Son nuestros vecinos Lovi, ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Viven juntos como nosotros!

Tras las palabras dichas por el español, Dan dejo caer la maleta por accidente al piso y Berwald detuvo su accion de acomodar sus cosas, para ambos voltear a ver a los otros y negar tras todas las palabras atropelladas, no muy amplias por parte del sueco y más insultos por parte del danés.

"Es temporal", "Yo ni siquiera lo conozco", "¡Ni loco estaría con el!", "¿Tú vives con alguien más?", "Le pone nombre a todas las cosas", "Es un ladrón de casas y autos".

— Ah… Bueno, muchas gracias _Antonio, _por guardarme las cosas… —se limpio la mano con la ropa y luego se la extendió al otro, quien se la estrecho de vuelta, más luego miro a Berwald fijamente.

En ese momento Berwald estaba revisando entre los compartimientos de su billetera para buscar una suma moderada de dinero y entregársela a Antonio, quien sonrió y le guiño en respuesta.

— Aquí esta todo el dinero que me viste, acéptalo, por favor… —dijo Berwald, tras una pequeña reverencia.

— ¡Ahora si! ¡No hay ningún problema, Dan! —dijo después de guardarse el dinero detrás de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón— Estamos aquí, su servidor Antonio y Lovino, están abajo para servir a nuestros buenos vecinos~

— A mi ni siquiera me miren… —gruño por su parte Lovino. Quien estiro la mano para tomar la perilla de la puerta y cerrarla casi en las narices de Antonio, lo último que dejo ver este, fue una sonrisa amplia.

Dan Andersen se giro como un robot hasta donde Berwald. Que demonios.

— ¡¿VENDISTE MIS COSAS?!

— Hn… —se hecho una mochila al hombro y la otra la puso debajo del brazo— Las empeñe… —puesto que estaba totalmente seguro que el danés chocaría su auto o tendría que sacarlo del corralón. Si ese hubiera sido el caso, necesitaría dinero, y por supuesto que se lo iba a exprimir al danés, bajo cualquiera que hubiera sido su travesura— ¿Mis llaves…?

Por más que el danés tuviera ganas de saldar cuentas con el sueco, algo dentro de si le dijo que no era el momento, lo que venia seguramente compensaría todo lo malo que hasta ahora paso gracias a esta persona, por lo cual le dio las llaves y comenzó una carrera por alcanzar primero el elevador, que por supuesto no iba a poder con los dos hombres cargados de maletas. Berwald al ver que se le adelantaba comenzó a trotar más rápido, pero justo cuando ya lo iba a rebasar para adentrarse en las puertas abiertas del santo elevador, el danés fue más astuto y le metió el pie, deteniéndose de golpe, para hacer que debido al peso el sueco se fuera de boca contra el piso y callera sobre una de sus maletas.

Dando tres grandes zancadillas, Andersen triunfante lleno todo el elevador con sus cosas.

— Farvel, Belardo~ —se despidió de el, cuando las puertas del elevador cerraron.

De mala gana Oxenstierna tuvo que esperar a que bajara el elevador por segunda vez. No sabia, más si lo sospecho. Que el danés se había quedado en la puerta por fuera y cada que Berwald pedía el elevador hacia abajo, el danés lo frenaba abriendo las puertas para que permaneciera en el piso que estaba, luego de un rato, donde se aburrió del fastidiar al sueco, se dio la vuelta para ir de nuevo a su hogar.

Abrió la puerta y la dejo así para el otro, fue hasta su habitación y dejo las maletas, tendría que acomodar todo como la primera vez, aunque si lo veía de alguna manera estaba como si nada hubiera cambiado. Escucho un golpe seco en la sala, _"Parece que ya se dio cuenta~" _Sin perder tiempo retomo sus pasos y se recargo contra la pared más cercana para mirar al otro con una sonrisa.

¡Diablos! ¡La expresión del sueco no tenia precio! Sus ojos abiertos más de lo normal miraban hacia todas partes como si no reconociera donde estaba parado, encender la luz había sido una muy buena idea.

De esta forma el sueco podía apreciar la remodelación de su hogar. En poco tiempo el danés no había podido hacer mucho, pero en esa media hora de venganza que tuvo. No dejo un solo rastro de las cortillas amarillas, terribles cortinas amarillas con florecitas azules, en las paredes las había tapizado por posters provocativos sacados de las más bastas colecciones de revistas para adultos en su poder. Y por si eso fuera poco, en un acto de vandalismo uso un plumón para poner palabras como "Territorio danés", "Esta casa es mía", "Sueco idiota" y demás palabras por lo más infantiles como catastróficas.

— ¿Te gusta la remodelación de tu hogar~?

— ¿Q… que demonios hiciste aquí? —ahora si la paciencia del sueco se estaba disolviendo para dejar nacer una furia poco conocida en su persona— Vas a pagar por todo, los daños, la pintura. Todo.

Realmente en ese momento se odio por devolver el dinero de las cosas del otro.

— ¡Por supuesto! Estaba pensando en un bonito color ojo para las paredes… ¿No te agrada? ¡Rojo por todas partes! Igual que la bandera de Dinamarca~ —su sonrisa era igual a la de un diablo, o peor, era peor que cualquier cosa maligna con la que se hubiera topado— La cueva necesitaba un poco de ambiente… ¡O comenzaría a pensar que soy Robin viviendo en la baticueva! —su carcajada resonó por todo el lugar.

El sueco dio un paso al frente y cerró la mano en un puño, estaba a punto de hacer algo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento…

Comenzó a sonar la tan característica música del timbre del celular de Andersen.

— ¿Qué es eso… es mi teléfono? —la sonrisa desapareció y hasta pudo jugar que se puso pálido— Si, es mi teléfono… ¿Por qué lo tienes? ¡Dámelo…!

El sueco le respondió dándole un buen golpe en el pecho, que iba dirigido a la cara, pero el danés se aparto no tan a tiempo para salvarse del impacto, en lo que este se recuperaba se dio la vuelta y comenzó a huir hasta la sala.

— ¡Arg, idiota! ¡REGRESA! Cofcof… —cerro un ojo y se aparto de la pared para ir detrás del otro, apenas encontró a la sala pudo ver al sueco parado sobre las puertas de cristal del balcón que daba hasta la calle, tenia el celular en la mano y tal parecia que lo había contestado, el danes corrió hasta donde estaba, pero no pudo evitar lo que obviamente haría el sueco… Este arrojo el teléfono por el balcón, tanto fue el pánico del danés que hasta se le olvido regresarle el golpe, solamente lo aparto de su camino gritando un— ¡HIJO DE…! ¡SI LO ROMPES ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Vio con los ojos desorbitados, como su celular iba a dar contra una lona blanca, extendida, que serbia como techo para el estacionamiento de uno de los vecinos, en la casa de al lado, bueno, por lo menos no había terminado en el piso y seguía encendido. Suspiro aliviado y se regreso igual que una fiera, evitando a tiempo que el sueco le cerrara la puerta del balcón, con un empujón donde se metió a la fuerza.

— ¿Entonces quieres jugar con los niños grandes, verdad? —le regreso el golpe, que fue bloqueado por el más alto con un brazo, Dan le atino contra las costillas, que Berwald intento bloquear con la rodilla y no le llego con tanta fuerza, el sueco sabia defenderse, pero el danés tenia experiencia de la calle.

Por eso, mientras estaba descuidado lo empujo contra el sillón, pero antes de caerle a golpes, su vista se fijo en algo brillante la pluma que siempre usaba el sueco, que pensaba… era de plata, descansando en su pequeño estante igual de elegante sobre la mesa, sonrió, la tomo y regreso su persona hacia afuera para arrojarla a pesar de que el sueco hizo todo lo posible por impedirlo. Al ver que venia corriendo igual que un mastodonte para… _seguramente_, empujarlo desde esa altura hasta el pórtico de la entrada, así que… haciendo lo más lógico que paso por su mente, se sostuvo de la reja y comenzó a escurrirse con rapidez por la delgada orilla de las paredes hasta la enredadera de la vecina, comenzó a bajar por ahí y vio su objetivo, el celular que estaba sobre la lona, irónicamente la pluma se atoro en la enredadera de la vecina, así que la tomo, pensando que si recuperaba su celular, entonces, efectivamente, abría ganado.

No supo en que momento el sueco lo había visto y decidido bajar, puesto que apenas levanto la vista, lo localizo corriendo desde el pórtico de la puerta en su dirección. Berwald analizo la escena rápidamente, gracias al reflejo de la luz, logro percatarse de un bulto cuadrado, que intuyo seria el teléfono del danés, el no era tan idiota como para treparse al techo a andar suicidamente con el riesgo de tras un descuido, seguramente partirse la cara como esperaba que el danés se la partiera con semejante tontería que estaba haciendo, así que tomo una escoba del piso y comenzó a golpear el pequeño bulto para que callera a su lado.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo…? —dijo jadeante y con cierto esfuerzo, puesto que era muy incomodo estarse sosteniendo de una enredadera, que por cierto… Comenzaba a desprenderse, tanto ella como la madera en la que estaba, solo tenia dos opciones, arrojarse desde esa altura hasta el suelo, para desear caer en los arbustos. O aventurarse a arrojarse sobre la lona, la cual, _sabrá dios_, si aguantara su peso. Al ver lo que estaba haciendo el sueco, opto por lo segundo.

Dio un salto estirando sus piernas, fue una suerte que callera de lleno contra la lona, la cual reboto con todo y el danés de manera peligrosa. _¡Coño se va a romper! _Pensó con pánico, pero cuando se estabilizo el rebote, descubrió que tras mucho trabajo si sostenía su peso— Gracias, Odin, ahora… —no fue mucho trabajo recuperar el teléfono, pues gracias a su peso comenzó a venir de manera rápida hasta su dirección, de no ser por que en ese momento un piquete le llego de la parte baja— ¡Ouch! —otro más— ¡Ouch, que…! —y uno, esta vez en dirección al teléfono que dio una maromera en el aire y quedo casi a la orilla de la lona, no podía verlo pero Berwald se había puesto debajo del danés y comenzaba a picarlo como si fuera algún animal salvaje desde debajo de la lona, vaya que si estaba consiguiendo sacarlo de quicio. Sus golpes no eran nada sutiles, pues miraba mientras intentaba esquivar -cosa que no le resultaban del todo- los golpes del sueco; como este le hacia apoyaduras a la lona de lo fuerte que empujaba el palo hacia arriba.

Dan se aguanto todos los seguros moretones a su cuerpo y se estiro para tomar el teléfono, ¡Ahora tenia las dos cosas!

— ¡Ja, te gane! ¡Te gane! ¡Te gane! ¡Ahora quiero como vas a...! —uno de los golpes del sueco le hizo un agujero a la lona, la cual se partió igual que una servírtela y lo ultimo que pudo ver el otro fue el cielo antes de venirse con todo y ex-estructura de estacionamiento al piso.

Solo se escucho un golpe seco en el piso, acto seguido tanto sueco como danés se miraron fijamente, en una pausa de silencio.

Antonio, que hasta ese momento solo estaba como espectador silencioso mirando por la ventana lo graciosos que eran sus vecinos, suspiro con su taza de café en las manos. Se sirvió dos cubitos de azúcar y comenzó a darle vueltas, mientras en ese momento veía como el danés desaparecía del techo de la lona y terminaba justo encima de Belardo, aplastándolo.

— Je… vosotros si que sois muy divertidos… ¡A~h! ¿No te parece Lovino? —pregunto con una sonrisa buscando al otro que veía la televisión.

— ¡No, para nada! Son raros, como tú… y molestos también… —dijo este después de un gruñido mientras le cambiaba a la televisión— No se por que se tardan tanto… —dijo más para si que para el otro.

— ¿Quiénes, Lovi~? —pregunto el español curioso antes de volver a mirar por la ventana, ahora estaban forcejeándose las cosas, el español soltó una risita, más las luces amarillas de la calle fueron sustituidas por rojas y azules, tras un sonido muy característico… El de la policía— ¡Joder! ¡Ahora si tienen un problema! ¿Quién fue el despiadado que…?

— ¡Ya era hora! Pensé que jamás se iban a aparecer los ineptos policías… tsk —y bajo la mirada estupefacta de Antonio, Lovino cerró el celular en su palma, finalizando su buena obra del día.

**Una hora después, en un lugar no muy lejano de ahí.**

El timbre de su teléfono sonó por segunda vez. Era el mismo número, la primera vez no respondió, pues no acostumbraba responder números no conocidos, pero al ver la insistencia espero que fuera algo realmente bueno, como para interrumpirlo de su trabajo.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto en su característico tono seco.

— _¿Dirck? ¡Amigo, tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu hermosa voz!_

— ¿Dan…? —se quito los lentes de lectura y comenzó a tallar sus sienes de forma impaciente— ¿De nuevo tú? Estuviste aquí ayer, no fue anda agradable. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para pedir un poco de descanso tuyo?

— _Cielos viejo, gracias, sabes que me encanta que me digan lo desagradable que es mi compañía. ¡Por alto tú eres mi mejor amigo!_ —dijo con cierta ironía y sarcasmo.

— Adiós, Dan.

— _¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA COLGARME!_ —se apuro a responder, nervioso mientras luego carraspeaba un poco— _Estoy en un… pequeño apuro, hermano…_

— ¿Cuándo no? ¿Qué paso esta vez? ¿Apostaste? ¿O estas en la cárcel por destruir propiedad ajena? —soltó una pequeña burla, mientras hacia una cuenta en la calculadora.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

— _Lo… segundo…_

Silencio.

— ¿Estas bromeando, verdad?

— _¿Te parece que bromeo? ¡No! Se que ya me diste dinero, pero viejo, no quiero dormir aquí, hace frio y sabes que no puedo dormir sin mi almohada especia, además es peligroso por que…_

Le colgaron.

— ¡Desgraciado, como se atreve! —poco después llego un oficial pidiéndole el aparato en su mano— ¡No! ¡Espere! ¡Déjeme llamar a otra persona! ¡Quien quería no estaba!

— No es la primera vez que nadie se quiere hacerse responsable por un busca problemas como tú… —dijo el alto hombre rubio con seriedad, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! Esta vez es seguro que esta persona si responde por mi…

Le miro con cierta duda, diciéndole que seria después, entonces le indico donde sentarse, de mala gana el danés se dio la vuelta y regreso a su posición, una silla vacía se interponía entre el y el sueco. Quien hasta ese momento se encontraba mirando el suelo, su cabello alborotado se asemejaba al del danés, una de las patitas de sus lentes estaba torcida, en uno de sus labios podía verse una hinchazón en proceso, cortesía del danés que le había regalado un puñetazo en esa parte.

— Va usted, y que sea rápido. —dijo el alto hombre rubio al sueco, con voz más calmada, pero no por eso menos firme que la que uso con el danés.

Berwald asintió y se levanto para tomar el aparato con sus manos, se le quedo mirando por unos momentos, probablemente pensando a quien podría llamar. Le sobre salto sentir un agarre en su brazo y cuando giro la vista se encontró con los ojos azules del danés que le miraban intentando decirle algo que no entendía, cuando reacciono, gruño y sacudió el brazo con firmeza para quitarlo. El danés tampoco se había salvado de un buen golpe por parte del sueco, que le había atestado un puñetazo en la cara, resultado que era ahora una llamativa aureola morada en uno de sus ojos. El danés no cedió a su agarre, más decidió romper el silencio al notar al oficial mirarlo más fijo de lo normal.

— _Oye… oye…_

— ¿Por qué me estas hablando?

— ¿A quien vas a llamar? —le respondió con su pregunta, el sueco volvió a gruñir.

— A Quete…

— ¿Y ese quien es?

— …Importa.

Era increíble lo cínico que podía ser Andersen para dirigirle la palabra luego de que prácticamente por su culpa era que estaban en este lugar. El sueco se moría de arrepentimiento y vergüenza, jamás en su vida había tenido problemas con la justicia y estaba sumamente molesto con el otro, quien después de un rato de hacerse "la reina" tal parece que había olvidado este pequeño e insignificante detalle.

Mientras estaba dando vueltas en el piso con el otro encima, y se pelaban tanto el celular como la pluma, en una pelea que parecía más de gatos que de perros, la policía había llegado de la nada, había a sometido a ambos en el piso, y sin siquiera pedir una explicación los habían subido directamente en la patrulla, a pesar de que ambos se decían inocentes. El chismoso del danés lo había acusado de robar sus cosas, oh, problema, claro que el sueco se encargo de echarle la culpa al danés por el robo de su auto, y entre unas y otras cosas, sumando el hecho de la _misteriosa llamada_ por perpetuación de la paz, así como la vecina que no había pedido la oportunidad de reportar el hecho de su lona, la enredadera, entre otras cosas. A los oficiales les sobraban los motivos para no dejarlos ir.

Berwald culpaba a Dan por todo esto.

— Que gracioso eres, Belardo… ¡Pero escucha! Si no tienes a quien llamar, llama a esta persona, el podrá ayudarnos…

— ¿Estas loco? Por supuesto que no. —negó con la cabeza y se hecho el teléfono debajo de la oreja, llamara a… a Natalia, era la persona de más confianza, el único problema era que surgiera el mismo destino del danés, por si el gorila era quien respondía en vez de ella.

— ¡Seguro no tienes a quien llamar!, ¡Vamos! ¡Lo conoces, se llama Alfred!

— Hey, no puedes hablarle mientras hace su llamada.

El alto hombre rubio y bien peinado avanzo hasta el danés, quien arriesgándose a su ultima oportunidad se levanto para pegarse _demasiado _a un costado del sueco para murmurarle al oído una serie de números, incluso le alcanzo el tiempo de repetirlos dos veces, mientras le pedía que lo llamara, el podría ayudarlos, le aseguro. Fue lo último que vio el danés pues después se lo llevaron a la celda.

Todavía se quedo de pie, estiro una mano a su oreja se la tallo varias veces para quitar la molesta sensación cosquillada que hizo que se erizara su cuerpo, volvió a clavar su vista en el aparato. Si claro… Como si fuera a llamar al amigo del danés, como si fuera a desperdiciar su única llamada por algo que probablemente no le convenía. En todo caso llamaría a Arthur Kirkland, acusando al danés de todos los problemas que le había causado y sin dudar lo sacaría de la casa. Ese hombre era peligroso, se tallo los labios solo para recordar el dolor que el mismo le había provocado.

— ¿Hará la llamada, o no? —le apuro el oficial, quien ya había regresado de dejar al danés en la celda, seguramente viniendo ahora por el.

No le respondió, solamente se dio la vuelta para comenzara marcar el numero y luego espero…

— _¡Hello! ¿Who is this?_

— Hn… —esto le traía ciertos recuerdos— Hej, habla Berwald.

— _¿Berwald? ¿Quién Berwald? ¡Oh, eres el sujeto de la tienda de los comics! Already came the Captain America costume?_

— N-no, Berwald Oxenstierna… Compañero de residencia de Dan Andersen…

— _¡Oh, yeah! ¡Yeah, yeah! I kwon, I remembered._ —soltó una carcajada y tal parece que apago la televisión para ponerle atención— _How are you? ¿Hay algún problema con Dan? ¿Va todo bien con el? Returned the car?_

— Si… Regreso el auto, hm… Tenemos un problema… —y al decir "Tenemos" Esperaba que el otro sujeto comenzar a tomarlo en cuenta— Estamos detenidos…

— _¿A-ah? ¿Cómo que detenidos? ¿Fue por lo del auto, Berwald?_ —sintió como su tono de voz cambio, entonces su libertad estaba en riesgo— _¡No es mal tipo, yo mismo le dije que lo regresara! He shouldn't sent him to prison…_

— Yo _también_ estoy en la cárcel… Hn… ¿Podrías venir a ayudarnos?

— _¡Of course! But... What was it that happened?_

Este era el momento de usar el intelecto de Berwald.

— Dan cayo por el balcón mientras buscaba su teléfono perdido. No le paso nada, cayo sobre una lona.

— _Oh, claro, ese dude siempre lo arroja por la ventana a veces…_

— Yo fui a ayudarlo desde abajo. Hn… La lona se rompió.

— _Too bad!_ —aunque por su tono de voz podía notar que el rubio se estaba riendo.

— Se enojo conmigo y comenzamos a pelear, la vecina nos vio, lo malinterpreto y llamo a la policía… —hizo una pausa donde soltó aire despacio— Y aquí estamos.

— _¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!_ —la risa de Alfred resonó durante un largo rato, rato donde tanto Berwald como el oficial se miraron con cejas arqueadas, cuando se le termino el aire comenzó a hablar— _Yeah, llego en 15 minutos, les ayudare dudes~_

Colgó.

Berwald dejo el aparato puesto donde correspondía y se dio la vuelta hasta ir a la celda donde le correspondía, al entrar, además de ver al danés, vio a otros dos sujetos que se veían casi tan hostiles como el mismo danés. El rubio de cabello alborotado dejo de conversar con uno de los sujetos y se dio la vuelta para preguntarle rápidamente al sueco si había hecho la llamada, este no le respondió y mejor se dio la vuelta para quedarse lo más cerca que se podía de la puerta, así como de los oficiales que hacían guardia en este momento.

— ¿Por qué no me respondes? Y yo que pensaba darte protección en este lugar, ya casi es media noche, a la media noche este lugar parece lata de sardinas, y créeme, no te conviene estar solo.

— ¿Me estas amenazando? —primero miro al danés y luego paso la vista por los otros dos sujetos, estos, al instante que se toparon con sus ojos retrocedieron un poco. Por supuesto, que debido a su tamaño y a lo pesada que era su mirada, dudaba mucho que alguien siquiera se le aproximara— Estaré bien… —de eso no lo dudaba, por un momento agradecía ser tan temible.

— ¿Bueno pero llamaste a Alfred?

Sin respuesta.

Dan rodo los ojos y se alejo del sueco para mirar entre los barrotes, los otros dos sujetos se le aproximaron para preguntarle si era cierto que estaban ahí solo por destrucción ajena, puesto que… incluso se atrevieron a decir, que Berwald se les hacia familiar por esos tipos que salían en los programas de asesinos en serie. Definitivamente algo les hacia creer que era así.

— ¿Bromean, verdad? El otro día le vi dándoles leche a los gatos, ¡Ese hombre no mataría ni una mosca! —negó varias veces con la cabeza, para mirarlo también, ahí, recargado mirando a los policías, casi estaba seguro que les rogaba con los ojos de borrego que le dejaran salir, o más que nada, a pesar de sus palabras 'rudas' realmente estaba aterrado de estar solo en esa prisión. Y lo cierto era que mientras más cerca estés de los oficiales y menos del rincón oscuro, estabas más seguro.

Después de un par de minutos las puertas se abrieron para dejar entrar a tres sujetos, dos oliendo a alcohol y uno que se tambaleaba en dudoso estado.

Dan sintió como uno de sus compañeros dejaba descansar la mano en sus hombros y le murmuraba con una sonrisa peculiar.

— Kesesese~ No se si lo recuerdes, Dan, pero el otro día que estabas aquí cayéndote de borracho hace ya mucho tiempo, ¿Lo recuerdas?

— ¿El día que amanecí sin botas? ¡Cómo olvidarlo! —estaba sin dinero, aunque eso probablemente lo había acabado en alcohol antes de perderlo aquí.

— Si, pues que conveniente y extraño, pero creo que ese sujeto fue el que te las quito ese día, es muy común ver las mismas caras por aquí~

— ¿Lo dices por la tuya? Hasta me extraña que no te hayan dado una condena ya y una celda especial por tanto que te la pasas por aquí…

— Nah, mi hermano no lo permitiría, le daría mala fama a su imagen… Además el piensa que estando aquí me castiga lo suficiente, ¡Aquí huele horrible! ¡Que daría yo por estar en mi cama! —negó con la cabeza— ¡arg! ¡Hazme caso! Te digo que estoy seguro que ese hombre fue el que se robo tus botas el otro día, y esos zapatos que tiene son bonitos. ¿No te gustaría tener una revancha? —era como el pequeño diablo en su hombro que le decía que lo hiciera.

— ¿Qué tal si es alguna trampa sucia tuya y…? —pero justo antes de decir cualquier cosa, el mismo hombre llego por si solo y tomo con fuerza una de las orillas del chaleco del danés.

— Esa chamarra es genial, demasiado para que tú la uses… —el danés sintió asco de oler el aliento a alcohol y quien sabe que otras cosas en la boca de ese hombre.

— ¡Pfff! ¡Amigo! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lavaste la boca? Creo que ya algo ha tenido crías ahí dentro… —lo aparto de un empujón, el otro hombre se tambaleo y volvió a decirle lo mismo, insistiendo al tomarlo del otro lado de la orilla— Quizá es demasiado genial para mi, pero sin duda seria un insulto para la chamarra que tu la usaras… —le dio un empujón más fuerte, el hombre choco con otro y este con Berwald, que al darse la vuelta para mirar nervioso a todos, estos se alejaron un paso de el, pensando que lo habían molestado(¿?).

— ¿Te crees muy gracioso, no? Maldita mariquita… —volvió a levantarse y avanzo hasta el danés.

— No me creo, yo soy gracioso, por algo soy el protagon-… —no pudo terminar su dialogo puesto que al estar distraído un puñetazo le llego al rostro que lo hizo chocar contra la pared, el dueño del puñetazo había comenzando a reír. Incluso Berwald se dio la vuelta, y alejo de las rejas para mirar al danés.

El rubio no dejo que el peliplateado le ayudara a levantarse, se incorporo, sacudió la ropa y tomando su quijada la movió de un lado a otro, comenzando a decir en voz ronca…

— Oye, ahora que lo pienso… Tus zapatos también son lindos… —se hizo a un lado para esquivar el segundo puñetazo del hombre, se escucho unas cuantas risas, puesto que aunque para algunos era critico el asunto para otros era bastante divertido, incluso el danés comenzó a reirá al notar lo torpe de los movimientos del sujeto— Huy, que mal… pero muy mal para ti, que por primera vez no este aquí por borracho.

Berwald cerro un ojo al ver los siguientes golpes que fueron llegando, por lo menos el danés se había hecho amigo de los dos otros sujetos que antes estaban ahí, o comenzaba a pensar que los conocía de algún lado. De todas formas, no podía creer que después del pleito que había tenido con el sueco, todavía le quedaban más ganas de seguir peleando. ¿Comenzaba a sentir un poco de pena por los borrachos?

Quien sabe pero en definitiva comenzaba a pensar, -si no es que ya muy tarde- que en definitiva ni uno de sus días iba a ser normal, mientras miraba las extrañas llaves de lucha libre que se daban entre los reos y como los policías conversaban tan tranquilamente, incluso hacían apuestas al respecto(¿?). Suspiro, esperando que ojala no se les ocurriera involucrarlo al respecto, por lo menos el danés se notaba feliz, o eso parecía. El sueco solamente contaba los minutos y asentía ante las preguntas que le hacían los hombres de azul, a los pocos minutos, llamaron tanto a Berwald como a Dan, a quien por cierto sacaron de una pelea que iba perdiendo.

— ¡Nooorhg! ¡Esperen! ¡Regrésenme, yo se que puedo ganar!

— ¡Adiós, Dan! —se despidió su compañero con una carcajada.

— Deberían dejarlo ahí dentro. —agrego Berwald, mientras respiraba un poco del aire limpio de la sala de estar.

En ese momento un rubio de lentes, además de Berwald apareció en la estancia, levanto la mano un poco y saludo a ambos, pero Berwald pudo notar algo extraño…

— ¡Hello, Dan, Berwald!

— ¡Oh, Alfred, eres tú! —por primera vez volteo a ver al sueco con algo similar a la… ¿Felicidad? Quizá agradecimiento de que tanto su pellejo como el de él habían sido rescatados— ¡Sabia que tú si ibas a venir!

— ¡H-hahahahaha! ¡Si, dude! They hesitated to come? —aun así no se movió de su lugar, pero el danés no dudo ni un segundo en ir corriendo hasta Alfred para rodearlo con un brazo.

— ¡Te agradesco mucho que llegaras a salvarnos! ¡Todo fue un malentendido lo juro! ¡Y te prometo que te pagare cada centavo!

— Ehmmm… ¡Me parece muy bien amigo! ¡Y claro, yo se que tu no tuviste nada que ver! All must have been a misunderstanding… —el americano no dejaba de estar tenso.

— ¿Pasa algo, Alfred? Estás demasiado tenso, casi parece que has visto un fantasma… ¿Qué sucede compañero? —comenzó a sacudirlo, pero en ese momento, sintió el pesar de un mirada rencorosa encima.

— Conmigo no pasa nada, Dan, pero… Creo que sí con quien vas a tener que devolverle el dinero… —le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, señalando a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente Berwald intervino.

— Hn… B-buenas noches, ehmm… Puedo explicarlo… —comenzó, atropellando sus palabras.

— Begins.

Arthur Kirkland hizo acto de presencia y no se veía _nada_ contento.

— Todo fue culpa de Andersen.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¿_MI_ CULPA?!

— ¡POR SUPUESTO, TENIA QUE SER! —rugió el ojos verdes, girándose ahora hacía Dan quien se veía más asustado que cuando estuvo encerrado con los borrachos y ladrones— ¡SEGURO FUE TU CULPA! ¡Pero tenía que venir yo mismo a comprobarlo!

— A-Arthur tranquilo… Ya te dije como fue… Berwald me dijo que todo había sido un accidente… —y aquí miro al susodicho.

— En realidad, lo fue… —coste que lo hizo por que sintió pena del danés.

— ¿Y entonces por que parece saco viejo de boxeador? —lo señalo con una palma.

— Ah, eso fue… Allá adentro. Es una historia curiosa…

— Bueno, —se dio la vuelta para mirar al sueco, este temió ser regañado también por el ingles— Berwald, puede venir conmigo, lo sacare de aquí, el dinero lo arreglaremos luego.

Entonces comenzó a hablar con el sueco, como si en ese momento la conversación fuera solo de ellos dos, o por lo menos de Arthur, dejando al danés de lado.

— ¿No se olvidan de alguien…? —intento intervenir el danés, cuando noto que los policías comenzaban a señalarlo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Tú ya me debes mucho dinero! ¡Sin contar que mi reputación puede verse seriamente perjudicada si me relacionan con clientes como tú! ¡Además de que deben de pagar los daños a la señora Virgilia, quien también es clienta mía! What the hell were you thinking, get on up there?

Tanto Alfred, como Dan, y también Berwald, esperaron a que Arthur terminara de sacar todo ese rencor que se traía dentro. El danés se ponía desde blanco a rojo, amarillo, verde e incluso morado, pero finalmente, fue la mirada de ambos rubios las que hicieron vibrar algo en el interior ingles.

— Pero bueno, si no queda de otra…

Arthur se dio la vuelta. Jones estiro la mano para chocarla con la de su compañero, ahora si se habían salvado de una muy buena. Pero Berwald tenía sus dudas, no sabia exactamente por que era que Arthur había acudido también hasta aquel lugar…

— Oh y por supuesto, una vez que lleguemos al departamento, no duden que yo también tengo _algo más_ que decirles… —su mirada no inspiro nada de confianza, mucho menos la media sonrisa que viniendo del ojos verdes no podía ser algo bueno para quien iba dirigida.

Berwald y Dan se miraron entre ellos, probablemente esta seria otra de las noches que se pasarían en vela.

— No te preocupes amigo, yo abogare en tu defensa —dijo el americano palmeando uno de los hombros del danés.

— De verdad… ¿Qué le viste a ese hombre? —todavía sentía el susto en la boca.

— ¡Hahahahahahahaha! ¡Seguro no lo entenderías, Dan! Pero Arthur tiene muchas cosas buenas~ ¿Verdad que si, honey?

— Oh course, dear. Soy una caja de monadas… —respondió por que si, mientras firmaba unos papeles, y luego les indicaba a Dan y Berwald que también firmaran.

Una vez que ambos firmaron, el sueco sintió nuevamente un peso extra en su hombro, era el danés, quien se apoyaba sobre de el, seguramente para no decirle nada bueno.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, mientras seguían caminando, espero a que le dijera algo, pero tal parecía que el danés se debatía entre si decirlo o no decirlo, finalmente el sueco fue quien hablo.

— Lo siento.

El rubio le miro sorprendido, y para sorpresa del sueco, le regalo una enorme sonrisa, ahí pudo notar que ya no era el único con golpes tanto en los labios como en la cara.

— Yo iba a decirte algo parecido… Y también te iba a decir que… Fue un gusto pelear contigo, por que estoy seguro que después de esta noche… Es muy probable que uno de los dos se vaya de la casa… y no creo que seas tú…

Ante aquellas palabras Berwald no supo que decir, solamente se detuvo y abrió la boca con algo de estupefacción y sorpresa.

¿Era eso realmente cierto?

_¿Y por que se sintió tan extraño al saberlo?_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>_  
><em>

Supuestamente escribí más que en otras ocasiones. No estoy segura, pero ya tenia mucho tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia, y por supuesto estaba entre las cosas que quería hacer antes de ponerme a estudiar en serio (No es como si hasta ahora no lo hubiera hecho), quería crear antes que nada el campo de tensión respecto a estos dos, creo que ya lo estoy logrando XD

Aunque espero que tanto blablablá y la narración no les aburra, por que si no seria un fracaso. Al inicio iba bien, pero luego me bloquee pensé en otras tantas cosas y me puse a escribir otras tantas(?) que ni al caso, bueno aquí esta el trabajo final y les aseguro que en el capitulo que sigue, que espero, ahora si, tardarme menos de lo que es, alguna caricia, tensión sexual o mínimo un beso por parte de estos dos~

¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora? ;A;

Por cierto, vuelvo a hacer la petición general, si alguien quiere la mención de alguna otra pareja, o algún personaje (por lo menos en modo secundario) haga alguna aparición, puede pedirla, ¡Adelante! De todas formas el fic se escribe solo sin salir de la idea original, y casi ningún personaje que uso tiende a ser un personaje "blanco" así que cada que describa a algún personaje bien puede ser uno u otro XD

_**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO EL PEQUEÑO ESPACIO DONDE COMO UN RAYO VIC RESUELVE SUS DUDAS. (?)**_

**Mr. Berwy 1313** _Yo agradesco mucho la presencia de un fiel seguidor y admirador desde hace años. (?) Y yo se que a usted le encantara todo lo que yo haga, aun si es una shit, por eso lo amo~ -le abraza(?)- Y si Natalia va a tener más protagonismo, como amiga de Berwald, ya tengo ideas para el siguiente capitulo xD tanto ella como Dirck seran un dolor de cabeza, aunque no lo paresca, ¿Con estos amigos para que se quieren enemigos? (?)_

**Vismur**_ Ahora si que el sueco ha entrado al ataque, ¿No? XD espero que te gustara el capitulo, y pues, jojojo~ Quien sabe... ¿Seria gracioso verdad? Veamos primero si los dos aguantan la convivencia juntos antes~  
><em>

**Merlina-Vulturi **_Ya se rebelo lo que hizo Berwald Merli XD pero al final ambos pagaron... ¿Pagaron realmente? Todavia van a juntar más deudas juntos, este es solo el comienzo de su convivencia amor-odio. Gracias por ser fiel seguidora hasta ahora 3_

**Mr. Berwy 1313 **_¿De nuevo usted? Ya, ya va. (?)_

**Valentia [1,2,3(?)] **_XDDD Más que nada gracias a tus insistentes comentarios no podía evitar tener este fic siempre en mi mente, me alegra que a alguien le guste tanto así que le inspire curiosidad, gracias 3__  
><em>

**Cony** _Llegaremos a ese punto, llegaremos llegaremos~ falta muucha convivencia por parte de estos dos XD __  
><em>

_¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, follows y favs!  
><em>

¿Sacaran al danés de su casa? ¿El sueco dirá algo en su defensa? ¿Por qué Arthur odia tanto a Dan? ¿La autora irresponsable responderá estas preguntas? Estas respuestas y mucho más, en el siguiente capitulo~ -con voz de comercial(?)-

Victoria Schinkovinu D' Ryou 3


End file.
